De Grijze Jager, De Leerlinge Uit Gallica
by Charlie-Bharlie
Summary: COMPLEET Stel je voor: je woont in Araluen. Je bent een wees. Je bent 15 jaar. Je zwerft alleen door de bossen omdat je nergens anders terecht kan. Je bent een meisje. En je draagt grote geheimen met je mee, over je familie en verleden. Oh ja, en je bent voor de helft een Galliër. Cover is gemaakt door RedRose-Arrow


**Hoofdstuk 1**

Ik schreeuwde mezelf wakker.

Hijgend deed ik mijn ogen open. Beelden van het vuur dat mijn huis verbrandde samen met de lijken van mensen en dieren. Het geschreeuw van mijn ouders, het wrede gelach van de mannen van D. Het gekletter van wapens, dat alles speelde zich voor mijn ogen af. Ik schudde mijn hoofd om het helder te krijgen.

 _Het was maar een nachtmerrie_. Nou ja, een nachtmerrie zou ik het niet noemen, eerder een herinnering die me in mijn slaap kwelt.

Ik keek naar de stand van de zon; het was nog vroeg. Ik wist dat slapen toch niet meer zou lukken, dus maakte ik mijn riem los van de tak van de boom waar ik de nacht in had doorgebracht. Die riem was er zodat ik niet uit de boom viel als ik me omdraaide, of zoals daarnet, weer en nachtmerrie had. Ik kan je vertellen, wakker worden doordat je uit een boom valt is geen pretje.

Ik sprong met mijn tas en wapens uit de boom. Ik nam even een momentje om mijn omgeving, leunend tegen de boom waar ik de nacht ervoor in was geklommen, in me op te nemen. Ik houd van dit moment van de dag, als het nog zo rustig is. Een moment kan ik al mijn problemen vergeten, kijkend naar de bomen en planten die bewegen in de wind, luisterend naar het zingen van de vogels en dat alles verlicht door de opkomende zon. Ik staar zo een tijdje voor me uit, tot mijn knorrende maag van zich laat horen.

Ik deed mijn riem om, en controleerde daarna of alles er nog was. Het was meer een gewoonte, dan dat het echt nodig was. Ik wist gewoon dat er niks weg was. Nadat ik mijn deken van die nacht in de tas had gedaan en die over mijn schouder had gehangen, deed ik hetzelfde met mijn pijlenkoker. Mijn boog hield ik in mijn linkerhand.

Ik rommelde tegen beter weten in, in mijn tas. _Misschien zit er nog wat fruit ofzo in._ Het was verspilde moeite. _Dan maar mijn vallen controleren._ Ik hoopte maar dat daar wat inzat, want de afgelopen dagen had ik alleen maar lege vallen aangetroffen. Terwijl ik door het bos liep, was ik alvast aan het bedenken wat ik kon doen als ik weer niks gevangen had. _Ik kan een paar boerderijen overvallen, maar dan kan ik hier niet zo lang blijven. Hooguit een paar dagen, daarna begint het op te vallen en gaat de wacht weer achter me aan zitten._ Het laatste wat ik wilde was te worden opgepakt voor diefstal, alweer. En, ook al wilde ik het niet toegeven, vond ik het fijn hier in de bossen van Redmont ook al had ik niks te eten. Ik was ondertussen bij mijn eerste val aangekomen, leeg. Zo ook de tweede en derde. Ik begon de hoop op voedsel op te geven. Op dat moment hoorde ik het geluid van stromend water. Na me door een paar gemene struiken met doorns te hebben geworsteld, kwam ik aan bij een stroompje. Groot was het niet, maar het water zag er helder uit. Nadat ik mijn veldflessen had bijgevuld en wat water recht uit het stroompje had gedronken om mijn maag stil te krijgen, gooide ik wat water in mijn gezicht. Met een druipend gezicht keek ik naar mijn spiegelbeeld in het water: een smal gezicht met een bleke huid, grote bruine ogen, een kleine neus en mond en bruin golvend haar wat nodig gewassen moest worden. Ik bond het bijeen in een vlecht die ik over mijn linkerschouder liet hangen zodat het niet in de weg zat. _Ik kan het beter afknippen_. Het was niet de eerste keer dat ik dat dacht. _Misschien kan ik voor een jongen doorgaan en een baantje krijgen_. Mijn hand ging al uit naar het mes aan mijn riem, maar stopte toen. Ik ging het toch niet doen. Waarom weet ik niet, maar ik wilde mijn lange haar houden.

Ik stond op. _Naar de laatste strik dan maar_. Hij was, tot mijn minst geringste verbazing, leeg. Maar net toen ik halverwege een boom was om te kijken waar de dichtstbijzijnde boerderij stond, zag ik een hinde door de bomen de open plek betreden waar mijn val lag. Het dier had me nog niet geroken. Zo zacht als ik kon klom ik naar beneden. Doordat ik mijn gewicht erop plaatste, knapte een takje. Ik bevroor ter plekke. De hinde keek verschrikt op van het gras dat ze aan het eten was. ik hield me stil. Na een paar minuten besloot ze dat het niks was. Met mijn strik kon ik haar niet te pakken krijgen, die was alleen bedoeld voor kleine dieren zoals konijnen en vogels. Gelukkig had ik een pijl en boog, en kon ik er ook nog een beetje mee overweg. Tergend langzaam pakte ik een pijl uit de koker en bracht mijn boog omhoog, me ervan bewust dat als ik nu een geluid zou maken mijn kans op vers vlees verkeken was. ik spande de boog, en richtte op het hart. Ik stond op het punt om de pijl weg te schieten, toen ik opeens een stem achter me hoorde. 'Dat zou ik maar niet doen, als ik jou was.'

 **Hoofdstuk 2**

Mijn adem stokte in mijn keel.

De stem van de man, want het was een man, had de hinde weggejaagd. _Daar ging mijn maaltijd. Misschien maar goed ook. Als ik opgepakt zou worden met een prooi zat ik vast nog meer in de problemen_. Terwijl dat allemaal door mijn hoofd schoot, registreerde een ander deel van mijn hersenen een mes tegen mijn rug. _Merde._ 'Stop die pijl terug in de koker en laat je boog vallen.'

Ik deed wat de man me opdroeg. Hij pakte mijn boog op. Terwijl hij dat deed, zag ik een glimp van een grijsgroene mantel. Mijn vermoedens werden bevestigd toen de man me omdraaide zodat we elkaar aankeken. _Een Grijze Jager. Ik zit nu echt diep in de problemen._ Ik was, net als ieder ander kind, opgevoed met de verhalen over Grijze Jagers. Ook al was ik niet zo bang voor ze als gewone mensen, toch kon ik een rilling van angst door mijn lichaam voelen gaan nu er opeens eentje voor mijn neus stond. De Jager bestudeerde nog steeds mijn boog, wat mij de gelegenheid gaf hem te bekijken. Nou ja, dat was het plan. Hij had de kap van zijn mantel ver over zijn hoofd getrokken, en het enige wat zichtbaar was, was zijn peper- en zoutkleurige baard. Alsof hij mijn gedachten had gelezen keek de man op. 'Kan je het zien?' vroeg hij geïrriteerd.  
Ik wist niet of ik daarop moest antwoordden, en besloot het niet te doen. Hij bracht zijn rechterhand omhoog. Ik deinsde achteruit. Met die hand hield hij het mes vast. De Jager zuchtte. Ik hoorde hem iets onverstaanbaars mompelen in zijn baard. 'Ik doe je niks.' zei hij.  
Op de een of andere manier vertrouwde ik het niet. Hij duwde de kap van mijn korte mantel naar achteren. Die had ik opgedaan in de boom.  
'Je bent een meisje.' zei hij. Het was geen vraag, maar een vaststelling. Toch hoorde ik, tot mijn grote tevredenheid, aan zijn toon dat hij verbaasd was. Het is erg, maar toch genoot ik ervan dat ik het voor elkaar had gekregen om een Jager te verbazen. Ja, daar was ik trots op. Ja, ik ben een verschrikkelijk mens. En ja, ik weet dat ik tegen mezelf praat. Dat doe ik veel.  
De Jager stak me mijn boog toe.  
Ik keek er naar en daarna naar de man die hem vast had. Hij zag blijkbaar hoe verbaasd ik was, want hij zei: 'Je doet toch niks.'  
Daar had hij een punt. 'Kom mee.'  
'Waar gaan we heen?' vroeg ik, terwijl ik mijn boog over mijn schouder slingerde.  
De Jager zuchtte alleen maar, en liep een pad op. Ik volgde hem, ik had toch geen andere keus. _Dit is niet de weg naar het kasteel. Waar gaan we heen? Er is daar alleen maar meer bos. Gaat hij me misschien toch niet arresteren?_ Ondertussen waren we bij een open plek aangekomen. Er stond een kleine blokhut, waar uit een schoorsteen rook omhoog kringelde. Het zag er gezellig uit. De Jager was ondertussen al naar de veranda gelopen, en stond daar op me te wachten. Snel stak ik de open plek over naar de veranda. Terwijl ik naar binnen liep keek ik rond: het huis bestond eigenlijk uit één groot vertrek, dat dienstdeed als woon- en eetkamer. In de hoek was een kleine keuken, en achter in het vertrek zag ik twee deuren, waarschijnlijk slaapkamers. Alles bij elkaar was het niet groot, maar het was schoon en gezellig. Niet iets wat ik verwacht had van een Jagershuis. De Jager had ondertussen zijn mantel, boog en pijlen aan een van de haken aan de muur gehangen. Nu zag ik zijn gezicht eindelijk. Hij had een streng gezicht, maar het ergste waren zijn donkere ogen. Zijn haar en baard waren duidelijk bijgehouden, alleen niet met een schaar. Ergens kwam hij me bekend voor. Ik zag dat ik langer was dan hij. Dat had ik niet verwacht. Ik dacht eigenlijk dat hij langer zou zijn dan ik, en ik was maar een klein beetje langer dan gemiddelde meisjes. 'Wat is je naam?'  
Het duurde even voordat ik doordat dat hij het tegen mij had. 'Hè?' was mijn snuggere reactie.  
De Jager zuchtte nog maar eens. 'Geen vragen met vragen beantwoorden. Ik vroeg je wat je naam was.'  
'Carly.'  
'Een Gallische naam.' Geen vraag, maar een vaststelling.  
'Wat is úw naam?' vroeg ik, niet latend om brutaal te doen. Dat had me al best vaak in de problemen gebracht.  
'Halt', was het nukkige antwoord.  
 _Grijze Jager Halt! Ik had hem wel eens gezien in de straten van het dorpje dicht bij kasteel Redmont._ Op dat moment schoot alles wat ik over hem wist, wat niet bijster veel was, me weer te binnen. _Dat heb ik weer. Van alle Jagers die ik tegen kan komen, moet ik juist Halt tegenkomen._  
'Gallische ouders?'  
Dit keer had ik gelukkig wel door dat hij me iets vroeg. Hij leek me niet de man die zichzelf graag herhaalde. 'Mijn moeder was een Galliër, en ik ben er ook geboren. Mijn vader was een Araluener.'  
'Was?'  
Ik knikte.  
'Dat verklaart waarom je in je eentje door de bossen zwerft, en waarom je aan het stropen was. Dit was zeker niet de eerste keer dat je het deed?'  
Ik besloot geen antwoord te geven, vond Halt blijkbaar ook niet erg. Het bleef stil voor een tijdje. In het echt waren het vast maar een paar minuten, maar het voelde aan als uren. Toen begon de Jager weer te spreken: 'Goed, ik geef je een keus: of je wordt mijn leerlinge, of ik arresteer je voor stroperij en wat je verder nog op je kerfstok hebt.'  
Ik kon Halt eerst alleen maar aanstaren. Toen barstte ik los: 'Dat is helemaal geen keus!' schreeuwde ik boos.  
Halt haalde alleen zijn schouders op. 'Het is een keus, alleen niet zo'n hele fijne. Voor jou althans. Mij maakt het eigenlijk niet uit wat je kiest. Dus, wat wordt het?'  
Weer bleef het lange tijd stil. Toen zuchtte ik diep, en sloeg mijn ogen naar hem op. 'Goed, ik accepteer je aanbod om je leerlinge te worden.'

 **Hoofdstuk 3**

 _Karwij, een paar weken eerder…_

Gilan werd wakker van de zon die in zijn ogen scheen. Het was zaterdag. De meeste mensen zouden daar blij mee zijn, maar Gilan niet. In plaats van school, en daarna de rest van de dag oefeningen doen op de krijgsschool, moest hij de hele dag op de krijgsschool doorbrengen.  
Gilan slingerde zijn benen onder de deken vandaan, en bleef even zo zitten. Hij wist dat hij moest opschieten anders zou hij te laat komen, en te laat komen werd niet getolereerd. Dat was een les die Gilan al jong geleerd had. Dat hij de zoon van de Krijgsmeester was betekende niet dat hij werd voorgetrokken, eerder het tegenovergestelde. Het leek wel of sommige leerlingen en leraren een wedstrijdje deden wie Gilan het minst mocht. Jonker Nezo won die wedstrijd met gemak. Om de een of andere reden had hij altijd al de pest aan Gilan gehad. Hij wist altijd wel een reden te bedenken waarom Gilan strafwerk verdiende. De man vond het geweldig als Gilan dan kwaad werd, want dan had hij een écht goede reden om hem te straffen. Jonker Nezo liet zijn haat jegens Gilan niet openlijk blijken, hij wist wel beter. Als heer David iets zou merken tijdens zijn inspecties, was hij gegarandeerd zijn baan kwijt. Niet dat Gilan dat heel erg zou vinden.  
Het was nu echt tijd om uit bed te komen, besloot Gilan.  
Snel kleedde hij zich aan, deed zijn haar goed, want het stondrecht overeind door het slapen en gespte zijn zwaard om.  
In de keuken was niemand. Hij verwachtte ook niet dat er iemand was. De enige persoon die er zou kunnen zijn, was zijn vader. Maar die was al veel eerder naar de krijgsschool vertrokken. Of hij was helemaal niet thuis gekomen die nacht, maar had hij daar de nacht doorgebracht. Het was Gilan om het even. Waar hij diep vanbinnen wel om hoopte, was een cadeautje of op zijn minst een kaartje. Vandaag was zijn vijftiende verjaardag. Hij vroeg zich af waarom hij daar eigenlijk nog op hoopte. Hij had al lang geleden geleerd dat het werk en het leger op de eerste plaats kwamen voor heer David, en daarna pas zijn bloedeigen en enige zoon. 'Well, happy birthday to me', zei Gilan tegen zichzelf.

Gilan liep na een snel ontbijt naar de stallen. Het huis waar hij woonde stondrelatief dicht bij de krijgsschool, maar wel zo ver er vandaan dat je geen last van de geluiden. Bij de stallen aangekomen, zadelde hij zijn paard Syrup. Hij reed met een regelmatige draf naar de stallen bij de krijgsschool. Nadat hij zijn paard had afgezadeld, liep hij snel naar de hindernisbaan.  
Gilan deed alleen na school en op zaterdag mee met de oefeningen en lessen. Daarom had hij doordeweeks privéles. Maar op zaterdag zat hij altijd bij een groep eerstejaars. Dat was ook een van de redenen waarom Gilan eigenlijk geen vrienden had. Hij deed alleen op zaterdag mee, en hij was ook altijd de jongste. En als hij al iemand vond waarmee het klikte sprak hij diegene alleen op zaterdag en heel soms op zondag. Vaak was hij die 'vriend' al na een jaar kwijt, want hij werd een tweedejaars en Gilan bleef samen trainen met de eerstejaars.  
De andere reden was zijn vader, want wie wilt er nou geen vrienden worden met zijn zoon om in een goed blaadje te komen bij de krijgsmeester hemzelf? Maar zodra ze doorkregen dat Gilan zijn vader eigenlijk nooit sprak of überhaupt zag, lieten ze hem vallen. En Gilan was, ook al gaf hij het zelf niet graag toe, veel beter met het zwaard dan alle andere jongens, die veel ouder waren. Niet alleen met het zwaard was Gilan geweldig, hij kon heel goed paardrijden, was hij heel atletisch en ook goed in militaire strategieën. Hij was eigenlijk gewoon beter in alles. Voor een deel kwam dat doordat hij al zo jong was begonnen met trainen, maar voor een groot deel kwam het doordat hij gewoon aanleg voor al die dingen. En dat vond hij verschrikkelijk. Hij wilde ook wel een keer niet de beste zijn in alles.  
Na de hindernisbaan en andere krachtoefeningen, was het tijd voor de lunch. Niet dat je je daar veel bij moet voorstellen. Het was genoeg om je honger te stillen, maar te weinig om echt te vullen. Gilan at weer, zoals altijd, alleen. Niet dat hij dat heel erg vond, hij was het gewend. 'Liever alleen zonder vrienden, dan samen met neppe vrienden'. Dat was iets wat Gilan al jaren tegen zichzelf zei wanneer hij zich weer eens eenzaam voelde.  
De rest van de middag bestond voornamelijk uit driloefeningen. Gilan kreeg er niet veel van mee. Jonker Nezo had tijdens een van zijn onverwachte wapeninspecties een minuscuul vlekje gevonden op de kling van zijn zwaard, en had die gelegenheid aangegrepen om Gilan alle zwaarden van zijn medeleerlingen te laten slijpen en poetsen. Niet dat dat Gilan veel deed, anders zat hij toch alleen thuis. Nu had hij iets om te doen. Nadat elke zwaard zo scherp geslepen was, dat je alleen al van de aanblik zou gaan bloeden, en ze zo goed opgepoetst waren dat je je vijanden er mee kon verblindden, liet de jonker hem gaan.  
Eenmaal thuis aangekomen, zette hij zijn paard op stal. Hij was van plan daar zo lang mogelijk te blijven, totdat hij iets zag wat hem heel erg verbaasde. Storm, zijn vaders paard, stond in zijn stal kalm op wat hooi te kauwen. In de stal naast die van Storm, stond een klein ruwharig paardje. Een Jagerspaard, wist Gilan meteen. Dus niet alleen was zijn vader voor de verandering een keer thuis, hij had ook nog eens bezoek. Zo snel als hij kon liep hij naar de voordeur. Aan de kapstok hing, naast de zwarte mantel van de krijgsmeester, de grijsgroene mantel van een Jager. Terwijl Gilan bedacht welke jager hen met een bezoekje vereerde, was hij bij het kantoor van zijn vader aangekomen. Onzeker bleef hij in de deuropening staan. De man zat met zijn rug naar hem toe in een gemakkelijke stoel bij de haard. Heer David keek op naar zijn zoon. 'Goedenavond Gilan.' zei hij.  
De Jager had zich omgedraaid zodat hij Gilan aan kon kijken. 'Goedenavond vader, Jager Halt.'  
Halt knikte hem toe. Heer David wuifde hem weg. Gilan begreep de hint. _Je bent nu niet nodig zoon._ Hij knikte beleefd naar de mannen, en draaide zich op zijn hakken om. Hij was al een stuk verwijderd van het kantoor, toen hij de stem van Halt hoorde: 'Gefeliciteerd met je verjaardag, Gilan.'

Nadat hij wat te eten had gepakt uit de keuken, was Gilan naar zijn slaapkamer gelopen. Hij had zijn zwaard afgedaan, en was languit op zijn rug op zijn bed gaan liggen. Er begon zich langzaamaan een plan te vormen in zijn hoofd. Het was een gewaagd plan, met een erg grote kans om te mislukken. Toch wilde hij het erop wagen. Morgenochtend, zei hij tegen zichzelf. Morgenochtend doe ik het. En met die gedachte viel hij in slaap.

 **Hoofdstuk 4**

Het was een vredige ochtend in het leen Karwij. De lucht was blauw; geen wolkje aan de lucht. De temperatuur was precies goed, niet te warm en ook niet te koud. Een klein windje deed de bomen en het gras zachtjes bewegen, en bracht de geur van zout met zich mee. Al met al een prachtige zondagmorgen.  
Een zonnestraal scheen door het raam de slaapkamer van Gilan binnen, en kietelde zijn neus. 'Niet doen, niet kietelen', mompelde hij, en draaide zich nog een keer om. Toen schoot hij opeens recht overeind. Alle herinneringen aan de vorige dag schoten zijn hoofd weer binnen. Vandaag zou hij zijn plan uitvoeren. Snel schoot hij in zijn kleren en pakte snel wat spullen in om mee te nemen. Hij deed ze in een tas, en slingerde die over zijn rug. Hij bleef bij de drempel staan, en keek naar de riem met zijn zwaard eraan. Hij twijfelde eraan of hij het mee moest nemen. Een paar minuten stond hij daar twijfelend. Totdat hij zich bedacht dat hij kostbare tijd verdeed, en greep toch snel zijn zwaard mee.  
Terwijl hij zijn riem omdeed, bad hij in stilte dat Halt nog niet weg was. Alleen werd zijn gebed niet verhoord en trof hij alleen zijn vader in de eetkamer. 'Waar is Halt?' vroeg hij.  
'Jij ook een goedemorgen, Gilan', was het antwoord.  
'Goedemorgen', zei Gilan geïrriteerd. 'Waar is Halt?'  
'Die is 's ochtends vroeg al weg gegaan.'  
Gilan zuchtte diep, heel fijn. Snel liep hij naar de keuken, en pakte wat te eten mee. Terwijl hij naar de voordeur liep, kwam de stem van zijn vader hem tegemoet vanuit de eetkamer: 'Wat ga je doen?'  
'Ik heb met wat vrienden afgesproken om samen wat te gaan oefenen.' Eigenlijk was dat maar voor de helft gelogen. Hij ging ook oefenen, alleen bedoelde hij niet wat zijn vader dacht dat hij bedoelde met 'oefenen'.  
In plaats van gelijk naar het bos te gaan, liep de zoon van de Krijgsmeester naar de stallen. Niet om een paard te halen, want dat kon Halt hem al van verre aan horen komen, maar voor iets wat hij daar verstopt had. Op de hooizolder boven de stallen had hij iets liggen wat hem vast van past zou komen.  
Er waren een paar stalknechten in de stallen, maar die gingen gelijk weg op een gebaar van Gilan. De zoon van een van de belangrijkste personen van Karwij zijn, heeft zo zijn voordelen, dacht hij. Behendig klom hij de ladder naar de zolder op. Het was er stoffig, en met moeite onderdrukte Gilan een nies. Hij wist precies waar hij moest zijn, ook al zag hij geen hand voor ogen. Bijna helemaal achterin lag een losse vloerplank. Toen Gilan een jaar of zeven was, had hij deze bergplaats ontdekt. Na een paar balen hooi opzij geschoven te hebben, kon hij de plank optillen. Hij zocht even in het gat, totdat zijn vingers zich om iets hards sloten. Het heft van de dolk die hij daar jaren geleden neergelegd had. Waarom wist hij niet meer, vast omdat hij dan een geheim had wat niemand anders kende. Maar nu kwam het perfect van pas. Met zorg sloot hij de verstopplek weer, en schoof de balen hooi weer op hun plek. Je zou niet zeggen dat er iets veranderd was. Zodra zijn voeten de grond raakten, liep Gilan naar de kamer achterin waar ze al het tuig bewaarden. Daar hingen ook mantels, wist hij. Hij pakte een bruine, die ongeveer zijn maat was. Hij was iets te kort, maar dat was niet erg. Je zag alleen zijn laarzen eronder uit, maar die waren van bruin, soepel leer en zouden niet opvallen.  
Zijn dolk had hij aan zijn riem bevestigd, en de mantel omgedaan, alleen de kap had hij nog niet opgedaan. Dat zou alleen maar argwaan wekken, wist hij. En hij had ook geen zin om lastige vragen te beantwoorden.  
Hij liep naar buiten. Zo nonchalant als hij zich voordeed, zo gespannen voelde hij zich. Zijn hart klopte in zijn keel, maar hij bereikte de bosrand zonder dat iemand hem aansprak of hem een tweede blik waardig keurde. Hij was bekend hier, dus kon hij zijn gang gaan. Net voor de bomen draaide hij zich nog een keer om, om een laatste blik op zijn ouderlijk huis te werpen. Je kan nu nog terug Gil, dacht hij. Maar gelijk daarna schudde hij resoluut zijn hoofd. Hij bleef bij zijn keuze. Snel liep hij het bos in voordat hij de moed zou verliezen. Hij had een vaag idee waar Halt heen was gegaan, maar zeker weten wist hij het niet. Maar iedereen die het bos betrad vanaf Gilan's huis, volgde het pad waar hij nu op liep. Hij zette er stevig de pas in, want hij wilde Halt inhalen.  
Na een halfuur te hebben gelopen, kwam Gilan bij een splitsing. Moest hij naar links of rechts? Hij wist het niet. Als hij al richting Redmont ging, was dat altijd in gezelschap van andere mannen, mannen die de weg wisten. Gilan had eigenlijk nooit veel aandacht besteed aan de route die ze reden. Hij foeterde zichzelf in stilte uit dat hij de vorige keer niet beter had opgelet. Besluiteloos keek hij eerst naar links, en toen naar rechts. Zag hij daar niet iets? Ja, op het rechter pad waren lichte sporen van paardenhoeven te zien. Blij dat hij het spoor toch niet kwijt was, liep hij het pad op.

Gilan liep nu al een paar uur door het bos. Sinds het laatste kwartier glipte hij van schaduw naar schaduw, net zoals de Jagers deden. Alleen niet zo goed. Zo hoopte hij dat hij Halt kon besluipen. Want als Halt zag hoe goed hij mensen kon besluipen, zou hij hem misschien niet wegsturen. Gilan was al een erg lange tijd aan het nadenken wat hij tegen Halt zou zeggen, zodra hij hem ingehaald had. Hij kon niet zomaar iets zeggen als: 'Hé Halt, ik ben het Gilan, de zoon van heer David. Ik ben net van huis weggelopen en nu wil ik graag je leerling worden.' Nee, dat kon echt niet. Dan kon hij gelijk rechtsomkeer maken. Het probleem was dat hij zo zenuwachtig was, dat hij niet iets goed kon bedenken om te zeggen. En bovendien moest hij ook al zijn aandacht op zijn bewegingen gericht houden.  
Opeens verstarde Gilan midden in zijn bewegingen. Hij had iets gehoord, beter gezegd, het ontbreken van iets. Het zachte geluid van paardenhoeven had hem de afgelopen paar uur gezelschap gehouden. Maar nu was het opeens opgehouden. Na een paar minuten nagedacht te hebben, wist Gilan waar dat door kwam. Halt was vast gestopt voor het middagmaal, dacht hij. Zo snel mogelijk en met zo weinig mogelijk geluid liep hij in de richting waar hij dacht dat Halt was. Na nog zo'n tien minuten kwam hij bij een riviertje aan. Daar bleef hij even staan, en liet zich toen op de grond zakken. Hij kroop verder, helaas niet zo geluidloos als hij dacht dat hij was.  
Na een tijdje gekropen te hebben, en meerdere takken uit zijn mantel te hebben gehaald die erin vast waren blijven zitten, kwam hij bij een klein open plekje. Aan de rand daarvan zag hij Halts paard staan. Van Halt ontbrak echter ieder spoor. Terwijl Gilan vanachter een struik gehurkt op zoek was naar Halt, knorde zijn maag. 'Stil jij', mompelde hij. Hij had sinds gisteravond niet meer gegeten. Tegen de tijd dat Gilan het bijna opgegeven had, vond hij Halt. Nou, technisch gezien vond Halt hem. Want het ene moment was hij alleen op het paard na, het volgende moment had een sterke hand hem in zijn nekvel gegrepen en, onder een gil van Gilan, in de rivier gegooid. Toen Gilan weer boven was gekomen, kon hij Halt alleen maar gechoqueerd aanstaren. 'Hoe… , wat...', was het enige wat hij uit wist te brengen.  
'Ik dacht al dat je zoiets zou proberen', zei de bebaarde Jager. 'Je was niet eens zo slecht, voor een leerling van de krijgsschool, die er om bekend staan om per persoon zoveel lawaai te maken dat zelfs de doven wilden dat ze doof waren. Staar me niet zo raar aan, jongen. En kom eens uit die rivier, straks loop je nog een longontsteking op. En ik heb niet echt zin om aan je vader uit te leggen hoe je daar nou weer aan komt.'  
Die laatste woorden zorgden ervoor dat Gilan omhoog kwam en op het gras ging staan. 'Mijn vader, uhm tja… hij weet niet dat ik hier ben. Ik, uhm… ben weggelopen', stamelde Gilan, een beetje rood uit schaamte. Hij durfde de Jager voor hem niet aan te kijken, en staarde daarom maar naar zijn kletsnatte laarzen, waarin hij het water heen en weer voelde gaan.  
'Dat dacht ik al', was het antwoordt. 'Gelukkig voor jou heb ik al met je vader gesproken over dat je mij waarschijnlijk op een dag achterna zou komen. En hij vindt het prima.'  
Gilan keek met een ruk op, op zoek naar bewijs dat Halt een grapje maakte, maar vond niks. 'Waarom dacht je dat ik juist gisteren langs kwam, en vanochtend pas weg ben gegaan?'  
Daar had de natte jongen geen antwoordt op. Maar na een tijdje nagedacht te hebben, vond hij het best logisch. 'Maar, hoe wist je dan dat ik je achterna zou komen?' wilde hij weten.  
Halt was ondertussen naar zijn paard gelopen en opgestegen. 'Kom je nog?'  
'Waarheen?' vroeg Gilan, die een paar stappen in Halts richting deed.  
'Naar Redmont natuurlijk.'  
Terwijl Gilan naast Halt liep, vroeg hij zich af hoe Halt in vredesnaam had kunnen weten dat hij hem zou volgen. Zelfs voordat hij het zelf wist. Dat was iets wat Gilan zich nog jaren af zou vragen, maar een antwoord zou hij nooit krijgen. Altijd als hij Halt ernaar zou vragen, veranderde die snel van onderwerp.

Gilan dacht met een glimlach om zijn lippen en rode wangen van schaamte terug aan die dag in het bos, nu al iets meer dan een week geleden. Halt had hem opgedragen hout te hakken, en was zelf het bos ingegaan. Gilan's gedachten gingen terug naar de afgelopen week. Die had vooral bestaan uit klusjes. Alles wat Halt maar kon bedenken, had Gilan gedaan. Hij begon bijna terug te verlangen naar zijn oude leven, bijna. Maar hij had, behalve alles schoonmaken en repareren, ook nog geoefend met zijn zwaard, op aanraden van Halt. Of zoals Halt het zo mooi wist te verwoorden: 'Je hebt dat roestige stuk ijzer dat jij een zwaard noemt zelf meegenomen, dus kan je er net zo goed mee oefenen.' Dus had Gilan ook met 'dat roestige stuk ijzer' geoefend. Toen Gilan begon te denken dat het niet saaier kon, en dat hij nooit zou leren om een Jager te worden, had Halt hem gisteravond meegedeeld dat Gilan nu officieel Halts leerling was. Nu stond hij met een beetje domme glimlach op de bijl leunend voor zich uit te staren en terug te denken aan de blijdschap die hij gisteravond voelde. Ja, dacht hij, ik ben blij dat ik weg ben gegaan.

 **Hoofdstuk 5**

De rest van de dag en de volgende ochtendgebeurde er niet echt iets interessant. Ik stofte mijn kamer verder af en werkte wat aan een paar pijlen, maar het grootste deel van de tijd staarde ik naar buiten. 's Avonds had Halt gekookt, en het smaakte geweldig. De ochtend bestond voornamelijk uit klusjes. Na de lunch nam Halt Gilan en mij mee naar een open plek achter zijn huisje.  
'Goed,' begon Halt, 'het is tijd dat jullie leren om met de wapens van een Grijze Jager om te gaan. Ik weet dat in ieder geval jij kan boogschieten,' en hij keek mij aan, 'en jij hebt vast ook wel eens boog geschoten,' en hij keek Gilan aan, die knikte. 'Goed, dan weten jullie vast wel hoe je een boog moet spannen,' en hij wees naar de stukken hout en de twee pezen aan zijn voeten. We pakten allebei een boog en pees, en spanden die. Ik was eerder klaar dan Gilan, die er wat meer problemen mee had. Maar ik deed het ook al jaren.  
Toen het Gilan ook gelukt was om zijn boog goed te spannen, ging Halt verder: 'Zoals jullie vast al gezien hebben, is dit geen gewone boog maar een recurveboog. De Temujai zijn de enige strijders die ik ken die hiermee vechten. Van hen heb ik ze ook leren maken.' Toen hij onze vragende gezichten zag, zei hij: 'Dat zijn krijgers uit het Oosten.' _Duidelijk._  
'Zodra jullie sterker zijn krijgen jullie een grote handboog. Zodra ik de woorden had uitgesproken, zag ik een spoortje van verbazing in de ogen van de Jager. Het was gelijk weer weg, maar ik had het gezien. En dat deed me goed. Ik had een Grijze Jager twéé keer op een dag verbaasd. Maar ik had niet alleen een Jager, maar ook mezelf verbaasd. Nou ja, zoals ik al zei, ik had niet echt een keus. Ik dacht terug aan de laatste keer dat ik opgepakt was voor stroperij, nu alweer vijf jaar geleden.  
 _Ik zat op mijn hurken een konijn te villen wat ik die ochtend uit één van mijn strikken had gehaald. Het was een dik konijn. De vacht was ook mooi, die kon ik vast nog op een markt verkopen. Ik had niet door dat er soldaten in het bos waren, totdat ze achter me stonden. Toen was het al te laat om te vluchten. Ontkennen had ook geen zin, aangezien ik een dood, half-gevild konijn in mijn handen had. Ze namen me mee naar het kasteel, om me daar in de kerker te gooien. Dat was het plan, alleen liep het niet zoals ze gehoopt hadden. Omdat ze dachten dat ze met een klein meisje te maken hadden –mijn groeispurt kwam pas een paar jaar later-, hadden ze me niet geboeid maar hield eentje alleen mijn arm vast. Daar zouden ze nog spijt van krijgen. Toen ze allebei niet echt meer op mij letten, gaf ik de man rechts van me, die mijn arm vast had, een knietje in de plek waar de zon niet schijnt. Daar had hij vast nog een paar dagen last van. De soldaat aan mijn linkerkant had door dat hem hetzelfde zou overkomen als hij niet oppaste. Hij deed alleen zijn handen ervoor, voor de rest kon hij niks doen, zo verbaasd was hij. Ik schopte hem daarom maar in zijn knieholte, en rende weg. Helaas heb ik dat konijn nooit meer terug kunnen vinden. Maar die soldaten denken nu wel twee keer na voordat ze onschuldig ogende kleine meisjes oppakken._ Ik grijnsde een beetje vaag toen ik daaraan terugdacht.  
'Hé Halt, weet jij waar… Wie is dat?' de stem behoorde niet mij of Halt toe, maar een lange jongen van een jaar of vijftien. Hij bleef me op de drempel aanstaren.  
'Gilan dit is Carly. Carly dit is Gilan, mijn andere leerling,' stelde Halt ons aan elkaar voor.  
De jongen, Gilan, deed een stap naar voren en stak zijn hand uit. Ik schudde hem. Zijn greep was stevig, maar hij plette mijn hand gelukkig niet. 'Wacht, andere? Bedoel je dat zij óók je leerling is?' vroeg Gilan.  
Halt knikte. 'Maar ze is een meisje.'  
'Dat weet ik Gilan.'  
Terwijl zij met elkaar aan het praten waren, maakte ik van de gelegenheid gebruik om Gilan wat beter te bestuderen. Hij was een paar centimeter langer dan ik, en slank. Hij had bruin, steil haar dat netjes bijgehouden was, in tegenstelling tot dat van Halt. Groene ogen met een streepje bruin erin. Zijn gezicht was smal en met hoge jukbeenderen. Zijn gezicht was gebruind door de zon, en dat stond hem erg goed. Al met al, hij was knap. Maar hij had niet die arrogantie over zich van iemand die weet dat hij er goed uitzag, eerder het tegenovergestelde. Hij kwam een beetje verlegen en heel aardig over. _Wacht wat, dacht ik nou net dat hij knap is. Nu klinkt het net of ik hem leuk vindt, wat niet zo is._  
Ik realiseerde me dat ze klaar waren met hun gesprek, en nu mij aanstaarden terwijl ik in mijn hoofd een discussie met mezelf voerde. Halt wees twee deuren, waarvan ik verwachtte dat ze naar slaapkamers leidden. 'Naast de slaapkamers is een trap naar zolder, daar slaap jij,' deelde hij me mee en liep naar buiten.  
Ik keek Gilan aan en hij mij. 'Dus...,' zei hij.  
'Dus..,' was ook mijn reactie.  
 _Geweldige reactie, Carly._ Gilan wees op de deur naast de trap. 'Ik slaap daar.'  
Ik knikte. 'Ik ga denk ik maar mijn spullen naar boven brengen.'  
'Heb je daar hulp bij nodig?' zodra hij het gezegd had, hoorden we allebei hoe stom dat klonk, aangezien ik bijna niks bij me had.  
'Dat is denk ik niet nodig, maar toch bedankt,' zei ik.  
 _Zelfs zijn stem is leuk._ Die was zacht, maar had een fijne klank. Ik vond de trap en liep die op. Het was niet groot, zoals alles hier. Aan mijn linkerhand was een deur, en ik nam aan dat dat mijn kamer was. Aan mijn rechterhand stonden een paar grote kasten, en na er een blik in geworpen te hebben, zag ik dat ze voor opslag werden gebruikt.  
Ik deed de deur open. Het eerste wat me tegemoet kwam, was de muffe geur. Blijkbaar was hier al jaren niemand meer geweest. Ik besloot door mijn mond te ademen, wat nog niet echt een verbetering was aangezien er overal stof lag. Na even rond gekeken te hebben, vond ik een raam. Toen ik het gordijn wat ervoor hing opzij had geschoven, kneep ik mijn ogen samen tegen het zonlicht wat erin scheen. Het raam ging verassend makkelijk open. Het raam lag aan de voorkant van het huis. Ik keek even naar buiten, maar zag Halt niet. Gelukkig voor mij, begon het al wat beter te ruiken. Nu ik niet meer bang was om te stikken, nam ik de kamer nieuwsgierig in me op. Onder de schuine kant van het dak stond een bed, tegen de rechte muur een kast voor mijn spullen en een tafel met stoel. Dat was niet alles in de kamer, daar kwam ik achter toen ik tegen de vensterbank leunde en met mijn elleboog tegen een vaasje aan stootte. Ik kon hem nog net op tijd opvangen voordat hij uit het raam viel. Vreemd genoeg waren de bloemen die erin zaten nog heel. Ik zette het vaasje op de hoek van de tafel zodat ik er niet opnieuw tegenaan zou stoten. Nu pas viel me op dat er een stuk of vier haken naast de deur hingen, en aan de andere kant ervan, boven de tafel een plank. Ik hing mijn boog en pijlenkoker aan een van de haken, en mijn mantel aan een andere. Mijn kleren waren snel opgeruimd. Ik keek even of de bloemen in het vaasje genoeg zonlicht kregen en of er nog genoeg water in zat, wat zo was. Het zonlicht viel precies op het bureau. Ik besefte dat het expres zo neergezet was, want zo had je genoeg licht om bij te werken, zonder dat het in je ogen scheen.  
Ik liep de kleine kamer uit en naar beneden. Daar kwam ik Gilan tegen. 'Hebben jullie hier ook een stofdoek of zoiets?' vroeg ik hem, 'Het is daar nog al stoffig.' Ik wees met mijn hoofd naar boven.  
'Ja, hier,' zei hij, me een doek aanreikend.  
'Dankjewel.'  
Ik hoorde hem achter me aan de trap op lopen. Hij bleef in de deuropening staan. 'Ziet er precies zo uit als de mijne. Alleen niet zo stoffig.'  
Ik kon er niks aan doen, maar er ging één mondhoek een stukje omhoog. Ik dwong hem gelijk weer naar beneden te gaan. Helaas had Gilan hem toch gezien. Hij grijnsde me vrolijk toe. 'Halt heeft me gevraagd om je te vertellen dat alle klusjes door ons worden gedaan,' hij zuchtte diep, 'maar met z'n tweeën moet het vast sneller gaan.'  
Ik knikte dat ik het begrepen had, en ging verder met afstoffen.  
'Je komt hier niet vandaan hè? Ik bedoel, je bent niet geboren in Araluen.'  
Ik zuchtte. _Kan hij ook zijn mond houden? Snapt hij het niet als iemand het niet wil praten. Wat gaat het hem eigenlijk aan waar ik vandaan kom?_ 'Hoezo denk je dat?'  
'Ten eerste, heb je een licht accent. Ik gok op Gallisch. En ten tweede, je hebt de lichte huid van een Galliër, maar de bouw van een Araluener.'  
Ik aarzelde een lange tijd voordat ik hem antwoordde. 'Ik ben geboren in Gallica, maar mijn ouders zijn al snel na mijn geboorte hierheen verhuisd.'  
'Waarom kwamen ze hierheen?'  
 _Is dit een kruisverhoor, ofzo?_ 'Weet ik veel, betere kans op een goed leven?'  
'Kan je het ze dan niet vragen?'  
Toen hij mijn gezicht zag, verontschuldigde hij zich snel. 'Het spijt me. je bent een wees hè? Mijn moeder is overleden toen ik vier jaar was. Ze stierf tijdens de geboorte van mijn broertje of zusje.'  
Bij het horen van de laatste zin keek ik verrast op. 'Je weet niet eens wat het geslacht is, uhm, was?'  
Hij schudde verdrietig zijn hoofd. Mijn moeder en de baby waren al overleden voordat het kind überhaupt geboren was. Mijn vader wilde daarna ook niet meer weten wat het geweest zou zijn.'  
'Oh, dat spijt me voor je.'  
Hij haalde zijn schouders op. 'Jij kan er ook niets aan doen. Maar weet dat als je ooit met iemand wil praten die weet wat je voelt, ik ben er voor je.'  
 _Hij is de eerste persoon die dat ooit tegen me gezegd heeft, op Dick na dan. Hij is echt lief, maar hij weet niet wat ik allemaal heb moeten doormaken en heb moeten doen om te overleven. Als hij dat wist, zou hij vast niet zo aardig tegen me doen._  
'Nou, ik ga maar eens verder met klusjes. Ik doe het vandaag wel alleen, dan leg ik je morgen uit wat er allemaal gedaan moet worden.'  
Hij glimlachte naar me, en nu glimlachte ik terug. _Wat is er mis met me?!  
_ Toen hij al bij de trap stond, zei ik: 'Mijn vader was een Araluener en mijn moeder een Galliër.'  
Hij glimlachte nog steeds. 'Zoiets dacht ik al.'

Maar nu moeten jullie eerst spieren kweken. Ik weet dat jij gewend bent aan boogschieten Carly, maar hier zit meer trekkracht achter dan achter dat jachtboogje van jou.'  
 _Dat klinkt logisch._ Ik trok even onderzoekend aan de pees, en fronste mijn wenkbrauwen toen ik de weerstand voelde. _Logisch dat we eerst hiermee oefenen. Handbogen hebben nog meer trekkracht, en die krijg ik echt niet zo naar achter.  
_ Halt wees op een aantal schietschijven die op verschillende afstanden stonden opgesteld. 'Begin maar met oefenen. Heel veel oefenen'  
Ik dacht een glimp op te vangen van een gemeen lachje. Ik pakte, net als Gilan, een armbeschermer. We wisten allebei genoeg over boogschieten om te weten wat er gebeurd als je zonder armbeschermer schiet.  
Met een zucht trok ik de eerste pijl uit een koker en begon te schieten. Naast me deed Gilan hetzelfde.  
'Weten jullie hoe het komt dat Grijze Jagers zulke goede boogschutters zijn?' vroeg Halt. Nu wist ik zeker dat ik een gemeen lachje zag.  
Gilan en ik keken elkaar aan en zeiden toen in koor: 'Oefenen, oefenen en nog eens oefenen.'

 **Hoofdstuk 6**

Gilan en ik waren nu al een paar dagen bij Halt. Goed dan, ik een paar dagen, Gilan een paar dagen en een week. Altijd eerlijk zijn tegen jezelf. _Ik ben echt te lang alleen geweest._ Maar goed, waar was ik. O ja, Gilan en ik kenden elkaar nu een paar dagen. Zo goed?! _Ja, zo is het goed. Dit moet echt ophouden._ Na onze ochtendklusjes, liep ik naar buiten om te gaan oefenen met boogschieten en messenwerpen. Dat had Halt ons de middag na het boogschieten uitgelegd. Ik glipte van schaduw naar schaduw. De dag na 'wapenles', had Halt het mysterie van de Jagersmagie uitgelegd. Het bleek geen echte magie te zijn, gewoon de kunst om stil te blijven staan en hun mantels hielpen hun om helemaal op te gaan in de achtergrond. Niet dat ik ooit één moment had geloofd dat ze magiërs waren, ik geloof niet in magie.  
Toen ik bijna bij het oefenveldje was, hoorde ik het geluid doffe geluid van staal op hout. Tussen de bomen door bestudeerde ik Gilan, zonder dat hij mij zag. Hij was met zijn zwaard aan het oefenen. Hij was goed, dat moest ik toegeven. Ik liep naar hem toe. 'Hoi.'  
'Hey,' zei hij. Hij leek niet eens verbaasd dat ik hier opeens opdook.  
'Oefen je daar al lang mee,' zei ik op zijn zwaard doelend.  
'Ja, al sinds mijn negende. Dat krijg je als zoon van de krijgsmeester.' Hij glimlachte naar me, en geheel tegen mijn zin, glimlachte ik terug. _Wat is er mis met me? Dit is allemaal zijn schuld!_  
'Mag ik eens?' vroeg ik, mijn hand al uitstekend naar het zwaard.  
'Weet je het zeker? Het is best scherp en zwaar, en, nou ja, je bent een meisje.' Dat laatste kwam er nogal hakkelend uit, en aan zijn gezicht te zien voelde hij zich nogal ongemakkelijk.  
'Oh, dus omdat ik een meisje ben, kan ik blijkbaar niet zwaardvechten?!' Ik wist dat ik nu rode wangen en rode vlekken in mijn nek had van verontwaardiging. Zulke uitspraken van mannen, dat vrouwen geen dingen konden doen zoals zwaardvechten, maakten me altijd woedend. Dat had me al vaak in de problemen gebracht.  
Nogal hardhandig pakte ik Gilan zijn zwaard af. 'ik zal je eens laten zien hoe goed dit 'meisje' kan zwaardvechten!' beet ik hem kwaad toe.  
Het zwaard was op maat gemaakt voor Gilan en zwaarder dan ik gewend was, maar ik zou me niet laten kennen. Ik zorgde dat ik het zwaard stevig in mijn hand had, en na een laatste kwade en uitdagende blik op mijn medeleerling, deelde ik een reeks snelle en rake klappen uit op het stuk hout waar Gilan nog zo kort geleden op aan het oefenen was.  
Na een paar minuten stopte ik, zwaar hijgend. Ik zette het zwaard met de punt naar beneden in de grond vast, en maakte een buiging. Applaus bereikte mijn oren, en ik kreeg een triomfantelijk en –ik moet het toegeven- een beetje spottend en zeer tevreden blik in mijn ogen. Maar het was niet alleen Gilan geweest die klapte, het kwam ook van achter me. Snel draaide ik me om. Daar stond Halt. Ik had hem helemaal niet aan horen komen, en na een blik over mijn schouder, Gilan zo te zien ook niet. 'Halt,' begon ik, proberend mijn stem niet al te verbaasd te laten klinken, 'hoe lang sta je daar al?'  
'Lang genoeg. Van wie heb je zo leren vechten?' Ik zag dat hij echt nieuwsgierig was naar het antwoord. En naar Gilan's openhangende mond te oordelen, hij ook. 'Doe je mond dicht, Gilan. Straks stik je nog in een vlieg.' De klap die volgde was duidelijk te horen door het verder doodstille bos. Zelfs de vogels waren opgehouden met zingen. Het voelde alsof elk levend wezen in dit bos me aanstaarde. Ik werd er ongemakkelijk van, en Halt doordringende blik hielp ook niet. Ongemakkelijk schuifelde ik wat met mijn voeten, terwijl ik zei: 'Dat… Dat weet ik niet meer.'  
'Oh nee? Dus je weet wel hoe je met een zwaard om moet gaan, maar je weet niet wie het je geleerd heeft?'  
Ik knikte, niet in staat de bebaarde Jager voor me aan te kijken. Door de jaren heen heb ik best goed leren liegen, maar Halt hoefde maar één blik op mijn gezicht te werpen om te weten dat ik loog. Want dat deed ik, ik loog tegen hem en tegen Gilan. Ik wist precies wie me zo had leren vechten, Dick. _Dick,_ die naam stuiterde rond in mijn hoofd, en ik was bang dat als ik een van de twee mannen aan zou kijken, ze zijn naam konden aflezen van mijn gezicht. Zijn naam hoefde niet per sé geheim te blijven, maar ik was nogal voorzichtig als het ging over persoonlijke dingen vertellen. Het was als een tweede natuur om daarover te liegen of gewoon niks te zeggen. Dat was beter voor ons allemaal, en ik had met Gilan al meer gedeeld die eerste dag dat ik hier was, dan dat ik iemand in jaren had verteld. Er was iets met die jongen waardoor ik me compleet op mijn gemak voelde bij hem, en hem gewoon alles wilde vertellen. En dat haatte ik. Ik haatte dat gevoel. Ik wist wat er zou gebeuren als ik toe zou geven aan dat gevoel. Er was een grote kans dat als ik Gilan alles vertelde, hij me zou dwingen om Halt alles te vertellen. Of nog erger, één van hen zou zelfs de koning kunnen informeren, en dan kon ik het wel schudden. Konden we het allemaal wel schudden. Zeg dan maar dag met je handje tegen je leven. Ik was denk ik gewoon bij mijn geboorte vervloekt zodat ik elke keer ik iemand in vertrouwen nam, die persoon op drastische wijze om het leven kwam. Dat wilde ik niemand meer aandoen. Helaas had ik dat op de moeilijke en harde manier geleerd.  
Ik werd uit mijn gedachten gerukt door Halt zachtjes iets tegen zichzelf mompelde. Hij leek mijn leugentje te geloven, of deed in ieder geval alsof hij het geloofde. _Dat is aardig van hem, om tenminste te doen alsof._  
'Dan moeten we maar een zwaard voor je regelen hè? Als we dat hebben gedaan kan Gilan je wel helpen met trainen. Het kan altijd wel eens van pas komen,' zei Halt.  
Ik knikte alleen maar, opgelucht. Ik voelde me nog opgeluchter toen Halt knikte en richting zijn huis liep, en ons alleen liet om verder te trainen. 'Carly...,' begon Gilan, maar ik stak mijn hand op om hem zijn mond te laten houden. De blik in mijn ogen zei dat we erover op zouden houden. Gilan begreep de boodschap, gelukkig.

Die avond zat Gilan alleen op de veranda. Carly was in haar kamer, en Halt in de keuken. De laatstgenoemde kwam nu de veranda oplopen met twee dampende mokken koffie. Eén daarvan gaf hij aan Gilan, en hij liet zich in één van de gemakkelijke stoelen zakken die op de veranda stonden. De Jagers leerling nam een klein slokje koffie. Er zat honing in, veel honing, en hij moest nog steeds aan de smaak wennen. 'Halt, nog even over vanochtend…,' begon Gilan, maar Halt onderbrak hem.  
'Ik weet het Gil. Ik geloof niet dat ze is vergeten wie haar zo heeft leren vechten. Boogschieten kan ze zichzelf aangeleerd hebben, gewoon door een boog te maken of kopen –of stelen, dacht hij- en door te kijken naar de training van de boogschutters en ze na te doen. Maar zo vechten, dat kan niemand zichzelf aanleren. Ze weet precies wie haar dat geleerd heeft, maar ze wil het alleen niet vertellen. Daar heeft ze vast haar redenen voor.'  
'Maar waarom zou ze dat doen, Halt? Aan ons kan ze dat toch wel vertellen. Jij bent per slot van rekening een Grijze Jager.'  
'Zoals ik al zei, ze heeft daar vast haar redenen voor. Vergeet niet dat ze jaren alleen is geweest; ze is het gewoon niet meer gewend om zulke dingen te vertellen. Of misschien beschermt ze iemand. Je kan niet aan de eerste de beste man of soldaat vragen om je zó te leren zwaardvechten, zoiets kan alleen een belangrijk iemand.' En doordat ik een Grijze Jager ben, gaat ze het vast nog minder snel vertellen, dacht Halt.  
Het bleef stil voor een hele lange tijd. Beide mannen staarden naar de bosrand, nippend van hun zoete koffie, allebei met hun gedachten bij hetzelfde meisje dat zich nu boven hun hoofden bevond.  
'Dat meisje weet iets, iets heel belangrijks. Ze kan of wil het alleen vertellen,' zei Halt uiteindelijk.  
Gilan knikte alleen maar. Hij nam zichzelf in stilte voor om koste wat het kost te weten te komen wat Carly's geheim is. En hij hield zich altijd aan zijn beloftes, vooral degene aan zichzelf.

Het was een bewolkte morgen, en Gilan en ik waren aan het trainen.  
Halt liep naar buiten, en keek net zo chagrijnig als altijd. Ik begon me af te vragen of die man de definitie van het woord lachen kende. Ons geen blik waardig keurend, ging hij naar de stallen en kwam naar buiten met zijn paard. Hij steeg op, en reed richting de bosrand, en wenkte ons in het voorbijgaan. Snel haalden we onze pijlen uit de schietschijven en gingen hem achterna. 'Waar gaan we heen?' vroeg Gilan, die samen met mij Halt achterna rende.  
Zoals te verwachten viel, gaf Halt geen antwoord. Halt had zijn paard, Abelard, aangezet tot een stevige draf, maar wel in zo'n tempo dat wij hem bij konden houden. We renden steeds dieper het bos in, en na een halfuur kwamen we aan bij een verzameling gebouwtjes. Ze zagen er niet heel stevig uit. Gilan en ik wisselden een vragende blik met elkaar, maar geen van ons beiden wist waar we waren. Ik merkte op dat Gilan helemaal niet hijgde, laat staan zwaarder ademde. Ondanks dat we net een kilometer of wat hadden hardgelopen. Ik had ook nergens last van trouwens. _Blijkbaar heeft hij net zo'n goede conditie als ik._  
Halt was ondertussen al afgestegen, en naar het grootste gebouw gelopen. 'Bob, ben je daar? Oude Bob!'  
Een oude man kwam uit het andere gebouwtje gelopen. Hij was klein, had een lange vuilwitte baard en was bijna helemaal kaal. _Die kale plek ziet er net uit als een ei._ Stilletjes in mezelf grinnikend om mijn eigen grapje, bekeek ik hoe de man Halt verwelkomde.  
Na de bebaarde Jager nogal hard op zijn rug geklopt te hebben, keek hij ons aan. 'En wie zijn deze veulens? Niet zulke kleine zo te zien.' Hij kakelde van het lachen, en door het horen van dat geluid kreeg ik de neiging om mee te lachen. En dat verbaasde me. Het was al zo lang geleden dat iemand me gewoon vriendelijk toelachte, dat er een vloedgolf van emoties door me heen ging. _Dat Jager-gebeuren doet echt iets met me.  
_ 'Oude Bob, dit zijn Gilan en Carly, mijn leerlingen. Gilan, Carly ontmoet Oude Bob, de paardenfokker van de Jagers,' stelde Halt ons aan de man voor.  
'Maar, dat is een meisje,' zei hij, op mij doelend. Daarna haalde hij zijn schouders op. 'Voor alles is een eerste keer, hè. Kom maar mee, jullie twee.' Samen met Oude Bob liepen we naar het gebouw waar hij net uitgekomen was. Toen we dichterbij kwamen, zag ik dat het hele gebouw één grote stal was. Niet elke box was bezet, maar uit degene die het wel waren hingen paardenhoofden die ons nieuwsgierig aankeken.  
De man liep helemaal naar de laatste boxen, hier en daar paarden begroetend of aaiend. Oude Bob gebaarde ons te wachten, en haalde twee paarden uit hun boxen. Ik kan beter pony's zeggen, dan paarden. Maar ze hadden wel allebei langere benen dan de meeste pony's. Eentje was langer dan de ander. Na leidsels aan hun hoofdstellen te hebben bevestigd, gaf hij de leidsels van het grootste paard aan Gilan, en de andere aan mij. 'Loop maar met de paarden naar buiten,' zei Oude Bob. Toen ik me omdraaide, zag ik dat Halt achter ons aan was gekomen.  
We liepen met z'n allen naar buiten, en in het zonlicht bestuurde ik de pony's. De pony die ik vast had was wit, niet spierwit maar een beetje vaal wit. _Zo valt de vacht niet op in de nacht, slim._  
De pony die Gilan vast had was een vos en had een witte bles in de vorm van een ster op z'n hoofd.  
'Deze hier heet Bles,' vertelde Oude Bob, over de manen van Bles strijkend om aan te geven over welk dier hij het had, 'en die daar heet Sabrina. Ze zijn wel jullie maat hè? Ja, dan gefeliciteerd met jullie eigen Jagerspaard.'  
'Weten jullie hoe je moet paardrijden?' vroeg Halt. Hij deed het voorkomen alsof hij het aan ons allebei vroeg, maar we wisten allemaal dat Gilan geweldig kon rijden. Ik knikte daarom.  
'Zadel ze dan maar, en rijd maar.' Halt wees naar twee zadels die even verderop over een hek hingen.  
Toen we allebei ons paard hadden gezadeld, het waren twee merries had ik even snel gezien, vroeg Gilan: 'Mogen we erop rijden?'  
'Als je dat het een goed idee is, ga je gang dan maar.' De toon waarop Halt het zei, had ons al moeten waarschuwen, maar we luisterden niet.  
We stegen op, er gebeurde niks.  
We sloegen zachtjes met de teugels om ze te laten lopen, er gebeurde nog steeds niks. Totdat de hel opeens losbarstte. De paarden schopten, bokten en steigerden totdat we, nogal hard, afgegooid werden. Ik knalde hard op mijn rug op de grond, maar Gilan landde zachter. Beter gezegd, landde hij op mij.  
'Wat was dat nou weer?' vroeg ik nogal kwaad.  
Oude Bob lachte zo hard dat hij geen antwoord kon geven, maar Halt zei: 'Dat is één van de trucjes die Jagerspaarden al van jongs af aan aangeleerd krijgen. Niemand mag op ze rijden, zonder eerst het wachtwoord te zeggen.'  
'Zoiets idioots heb ik nog nooit gehoord. Een paard met een wachtwoord.' Dat was Gilan.  
'Toch is het zo.,' was het gevatte antwoord van Halt. 'Abelards wachtwoord is '' _Permettez-moi''.'  
_ ' _Permettez-moi?'_ vroeg Gilan.  
'Dat betekent: ''Staat u mij toe?'' in het Gallisch,' dat was ik.  
'Dat klopt. En wat moeten deze twee zeggen voordat ze kunnen rijden?'  
De kleine man dacht even na, en keek ons toen met glimmende ogen aan: 'Tegen Bles moet je ''bruine ogen'' zeggen, Gilan. En jij moet ''sens de l'aventure?'' tegen Sabrina zeggen, Carly.'  
Gilan keek me vragend aan, dus ik vertaalde het. 'Het betekent ''zin in avontuur?''.'  
We herhaalden allebei onze eigen code. 'Niet tegen mij, tegen je paard,' zei Oude Bob aardig.  
We wisselden een blik waarin we aan elkaar vroegen of de man gek was geworden, maar we deden het toch. 'Nu kunnen jullie veilig rijden, en je hoeft het maar één keer tegen ze te zeggen.' En na die woorden van Halt stegen we allebei, een beetje onzeker, op. Er gebeurde niks, dus gaven we ze een zacht duwtje in hun buik om ze aan te sporen. En, geheel tegen onze verwachtingen in, liepen ze ook gewoon.  
Halt had het hek opengedaan, en we hielden ons allereerste **wedstrijdje**. We eindigden gelijk. Maar toch voelde ik me alsof ik de wedstrijd gewonnen had. Sabrina was een geweldig paard. nog geweldiger was dat ze van mij was.

De rest van de dag leerde Oude Bob ons alles over de trucjes die Jagerspaarden konden. Ik wist niet dat je een paard zoveel kon leren. Hij legde ons ook uit wat hun verschillende signalen en waarschuwingen betekenden en hoe we ze konden herkennen.  
Toen ik zeker wist dat mijn hoofd zou barsten van alle nieuwe informatie die het te verwerken kreeg, vertelde Halt ons dat we naar huis zouden gaan. We bedankten Oude Bob en zadelden de paarden.  
We reden al een lange tijd in stilte, en Halt was de eerste die de stilte doorbrak: 'Ik hoop dat jullie beter kunnen rijden dan dit, want als we in dit tempo door blijven rijden, komen we pas aan op de dag dat Crowley óf eindelijk leert fluiten óf er eindelijk mee stopt.' En na dat gezegd te hebben, galoppeerde hij ervandoor.  
'Begrijp jij een woord van wat hij net zei?' vroeg Gilan me.  
Ik schudde mijn hoofd, en gaf Sabrina de sporen. Aan het getrappel van paardenhoeven te horen, deed Gilan naast me hetzelfde.  
Toen ik zo door het bos galoppeerde, dacht ik iets waar ik mezelf heel erg mee verbaasde. _Ik begin dat Jagersbestaan voor het eerst leuk te vinden._

 **Hoofdstuk 7**

Het was nacht in het leen Redmont. Aan de stand van de wassende maan te zien, een uur of drie. In het kasteel was iedereen diep in slaap, en in het dorpje ervoor heerste ook een diepe rust. Uit het kleine huisje in de open plek in het bos kwam ook bijna geen geluid. Het enige wat je hoorde was de zachte ademhaling van de slapende mannen. Iedereen in het leen lag rustig te slapen, op één meisje na. Ze lag te woelen; de deken voor een groot deel weggeschopt. Ze had weer eens een nachtmerrie.  
 _Ik was weer vijf jaar, en terug op het boerderijtje waar ik samen met mijn ouders woonde. We waren een paar maanden geleden naar het leen Zeeklif verhuisd. Daarvoor hadden we jaren door Gallica gereisd, totdat we genoeg geld bij elkaar hadden om onze overtocht naar Araluen te betalen. We werden afgezet op het eilandje Zeeklif, waar we nu woonden.  
Ik was in de keuken van ons kleine boerderijtje toen het gebeurde. Het begon met het geluid van galopperende paardenhoeven die gestaag dichterbij kwamen. Ze waren met een stuk of twintig, allemaal in het zwart gekleed. Ze stopten recht voor ons huis. Twee van hen stegen af en liepen naar de voordeur. Ze namen niet eens de moeite om te kloppen, maar trapten gelijk de deur open. 'Waar is het meisje?!' schreeuwden ze in het Gallisch.  
Iemand trok me de keuken uit, richting de stallen. Ik dacht dat het één van de in het zwart geklede mannen was, en worstelde om los te komen. 'Rustig maar, Carly,' zei de trillende stem van mijn vader. Ik stopte gelijk met worstelen, en keek hem aan. Hij had tranen in zijn ogen, en voelde mijn eigen ogen ook brandden. 'Waar is mama? Waarom zijn ze hier? En wat willen ze van ons?'  
Gerrit glimlachte alleen maar naar me. Geen glimlach van blijdschap, maar van afscheid. 'Mama is een paard voor je aan het zadelen. Je moet hier weg schat. Dat zijn slechte mannen die je pijn willen doen.'  
'Maar waarom dan papa?'  
Daar gaf hij geen antwoordt op. 'Ah, daar is mama met het paard,' zei hij.  
Ik draaide me om en zag mijn moeder, Carla, aan komen lopen met een grijze schimmel. Het was het enige paard dat we hebben. Aan het zadel zag ik uitpuilende zadeltassen hangen. Mijn moeder glimlachte net zo verdrietig naar me. Achter me hoorde ik de mannen nog steeds tekeer horen gaan. Alleen klonk het steeds luider, naarmate ze dichterbij kwamen.  
Mijn vader en ik waren naar mijn moeder toe gelopen. Mijn vader knuffelde me, en ik kreeg een bang voorgevoel dat dit wel eens zijn laatste knuffel kon zijn. 'Weet dat ik oneindig veel van je houdt en dat ik zó trots op je ben,' fluisterde hij in mijn oor. Hij gaf me een kus op mijn voorhoofd, en zette me op het paard. Nu omhelsde mijn moeder me, terwijl ik voorover boog in het zadel. 'Je bent nu al zo'n prachtig meisje, en je zult later vast fantastische dingen doen. Je bent zó sterk, en als je het echt wilt, kan je alles bereiken. Ik houd van je, vergeet dat nooit.' Dat laatste was bijna onverstaanbaar door haar gesnotter.  
'Ik houd ook van jou mammie, en ook van jou pappie.' Ik moest moeite doen om te praten, omdat ik een brok in mijn keel had.  
Mijn moeder wilde iets zeggen, maar er kwam geen geluid uit haar keel; zó hard moest ze huilen. Mijn vader nam het over: 'Carly, zodra ik uitgesproken ben, ga je er zo snel mogelijk vandoor. Rijd dag en nacht door totdat je bij de grens komt. Daar neem je een veerboot naar de overkant. In een van de tassen zit een buidel met al ons spaargeld. Keek of je in een ander leen in een weeshuis terecht kunt. Kijk geen moment om. Vertrouw niemand, behalve jezelf. Ik weet dat je sterk genoeg bent om te overleven. En wat je ook doet, blijf uit handen van die mannen!'  
Mijn moeder stak haar hand uit naar mijn nek. Ik boog me voorover zodat ze erbij kon. Ze hing iets om mijn nek. Het was haar ketting zag ik. Hij was eigenlijk helemaal niet bijzonder, een eenvoudig medaillon wat niet eens open kon. Hij werd al jaren van moeder op dochter doorgegeven in onze familie, was me verteld. Ik zou hem eigenlijk pas krijgen op mijn vijftiende verjaardag, maar iets in me zei dat we die niet samen zouden vieren. 'Zolang je die ketting draagt, zijn we altijd bij je,' zei mijn moeder. Ik stopte hem onder mijn kleding. 'Ik zal hem altijd dragen,' beloofde ik haar. De opluchting op haar gezicht deed mijn hart ineen krimpen. Nu pas kwam de volle betekenis van hun woorden binnen. 'Nee!' schreeuwde ik. 'Nee, dat kunnen jullie niet maken!'  
'Ga, Carly! Ga, en kijk niet om!'  
'Nee papa!'  
We huilden nu alle drie. Voordat ik verder kon protesteren, knalde mijn vaders hand al tegen de kont van de schimmel. Hij galoppeerde ervandoor, en ik kon maar net in het zadel blijven zitten.  
Toen we twintig meter hadden afgelegd, stopte ik het paard en draaide het honderdtachtig graden.  
De wind bracht de stemmen van de mannen mee. 'Geef ons het meisje, en er zullen geen gewonden vallen!' riepen ze in het Gallisch.  
'Jullie krijgen haar nooit!' antwoordde mijn vader, evenals in het Gallisch.  
'Wat jij wilt,' zei de man die ook eerder gesproken had. Ik nam aan dat hij de leider was.  
Mijn vader duwde mijn moeder achter hem om haar te beschermen, maar het wilde niet baten. Met één simpele stoot, stak de man het zwaard in zijn buik. De punt ging helemaal door mijn vader, en kwam door mijn moeder weer naar buiten. Dat was nog niet eens het ergste deel. Dat moest nog komen.  
Ze waren tot de conclusie gekomen dat ik niet in het huis was. Ze sleepten de lichamen van mijn ouders naar de boerderij, en staken die in brand. Daarna deden ze hetzelfde met onze stallen. Ik hoorde het geluid van de dieren die er nog in zaten. Dat was het moment dat ik me realiseerde dat de man mijn ouders nog niet vermoord had. Ik hoorde het afgrijselijke geschreeuw van mensen die levend verbrand worden.  
De tranen stroomden over mijn gezicht, en ik schreeuwde het uit._

Ik schoot overeind, en realiseerde me dat ik ook hardop had geschreeuwd. Mijn kamerdeur werd opengegooid en Halt en Gilan stormden naar binnen. Gilan zijn zwaard in zijn hand, en Halt zijn Saksische mes. 'Het was gewoon een nachtmerrie,' prevelde ik zachtjes. Ik probeerde mijn stem niet te laten trillen, en wreef tegelijk over de plek waar ik mijn hoofd net gestoten had tegen een balk toen ik omhoog kwam. _Dat wordt een bult._ Halt keek me aan met een blik die duidelijk maakte dat hij me niet geloofde en dat hij kwaad was dat ik hem uit zijn dierbare schoonheidsslaapje had gehaald. Ik kreeg opeens een beeld voor ogen van Halt met een slaapmasker op, en ik voelde een giechelbui opkomen, die ik maar met moeite kon onderdrukken.  
'Ik ben blij dat je je vermaakt, maar als je het niet erg vind ga ik terug naar bed.' En met die woorden verliet Halt de kamer. Ik dacht eerst even dat hij echt schoonheidsslaapje had gezegd, en kon met veel moeite een lachbui onderdrukken. 'Wat is er zo grappig?' wilde Gilan weten.  
'Ik stelde me Halt voor met een slaapmasker.' Ik zei het zo stilletjes mogelijk, maar ik was toch bang dat de Jager het gehoord had. Gilan draaide zijn hoofd weg, en ik was bang dat hij huilde. Maar toen ik beter keek, zag ik dat hij huilde van het lachen. Ik lachte met hem mee. Zo lachten we een tijdje geluidloos. Totdat ik me opeens realiseerde dat hij de eerste was met wie ik een grapje had gedeeld in jaren. En het voelde goed, maar toch stopte ik met lachen.  
Ik trok mijn knieën op en sloeg mijn armen eromheen, en probeerde de rillingen tegen te gaan die opeens aankwamen zetten. 'Wil je erover praten?' vroeg Gilan, die op de rand van het bed kwam zitten.  
Zijn blik was zorgzaam en lief, en even kreeg ik de neiging om hem alles te vertellen, maar toen hoorde ik weer de stem van mijn vader in mijn hoofd: ' _Vertrouw niemand, behalve jezelf.'_ Ik schudde mijn hoofd alleen maar.  
'Oké dan, slaap lekker.' Hij stond op en verliet de kamer, en deed de deur zachtjes achter hem dicht.  
Mijn hand ging naar de ketting van mijn moeder, en haalde hem onder mijn shirt vandaan. 'Mama, papa waarom moet alles in mijn leven nou zo ingewikkeld zijn?' fluisterde ik. Natuurlijk gaf de ketting in mijn hand geen antwoord.  
Ik stopte hem met een zucht weer onder mijn T-shirt en ging op mijn rug liggen. Ik verwachtte niet dat ik nog zou slapen, maar ik sliep binnen vijf minuten. Helaas voor mij was het alweer geen nachtmerrie loze slaap.

 _Ik staarde naar de rug van mijn negenjarige-ik. Daar hing een tas met al mijn schamele bezittingen. Mijn jongere versie en ik stonden voor het weeshuis wat de afgelopen vier jaar mijn thuis geweest was. ik weet niet meer in welk leen het lag, laat staan in welk dorpje. Voor het weeshuis stond Mevrouw de Wit, en schuin achter haar stond mijn voormalige aartsvijand Marit met een erg tevreden en zelfingenomen blik op haar gezicht. Het was de dag dat ik weggestuurd werd, omdat Marit aan Mevrouw de Wit, de leider van het tehuis, verteld had dat ik haar aangevallen had. Vanaf het eerste moment dat ik mijn gezicht in het tehuis had vertoond, had ze geprobeerd me te laten wegsturen. En nu, vier jaar later, was het haar eindelijk gelukt. In de deuropening zag ik de gezichten van de andere kinderen nieuwsgierig naar ons staren.  
Mevrouw de Wit was een preek aan het houden over gedrag en hoe je je moet gedragen jegens anderen. Net als toen luisterde ik niet. In plaats daarvan bestudeerde ik haar gezicht. Ze was een grote, stevige vrouw. Lomp gebouwd eigenlijk. Haar gezicht bezat geen enkele schoonheid. Haar haar was grijs. Haar ronde gezicht zat onder de rimpels. Ze had kleine varkensoogjes, en haar neus zag eruit als een homp klei met neusgaten. Haar dunne lippen waren altijd op elkaar geperst, en het leek altijd alsof ze op iets zuurs beet. Ze had meerdere pukkels rond haar mond, en als ze praatte vlogen er altijd spuugdruppeltjes rond. Ik wist dat het gezicht van mijn kleine en jongere ik helemaal onder zat, maar het leek me beter om het nu maar niet weg te halen. Om de aanblik nog erger te maken, had ze niet één onderkin, maar een stuk of tien die allemaal apart heen en weer zwiepten als ze praatte. Als je er te lang naar keek, werd je vanzelf duizelig. En ik spreek uit ervaring. Mijn blik gleed van haar enorme boezem, naar het meisje achter haar. Marit was het toonbeeld van perfectie. Ze had een engelachtig gezichtje, krullen die in bepaald licht net zo glansden als goud en ogen zo blauw als de zee. Ze was gewoon perfect. En dat wist ze. Alleen had ze niet het innerlijk van een engel, maar van een duivel. En blijkbaar was ik de enige die dat doorhad.  
Ik was nog net op tijd om de laatste woorden van de preek van Mevrouw de Wit te horen: 'Jouw gedrag tolereer ik niet, jongedame! Ga uit mijn ogen, en kom nooit meer terug!'  
Negenjarige-ik liep met hangende schouders en gebogen hoofd weg, en ik viel in een droom en nachtmerrie vrije slaap. _

**Hoofdstuk 8**

Die ochtend werd ik gewekt door iemand die me heen en weer schudde. Ik had alleen geen zin om wakker te worden, dus draaide ik me om en probeerde weer verder te slapen. Ik lag lekker, had het aangenaam warm en, en dat was de belangrijkste reden om niet wakker te willen worden, ik sliep eindelijk behoorlijk. De nachtmerries waren een paar uur daarvoor opgehouden, en dat zorgde ervoor dat ik in een fijne, diepe slaap viel.  
Helaas voor mij, was de persoon die me wakker probeerde te krijgen nogal koppig. Dus na een minuut of vijf gaf ik het op. Met een zucht ging ik overeind zitten, en keek de andere persoon met een nogal dodelijke blik aan. Helaas weigerde Gilan dood neer te vallen. 'Mooi je bent wakker. Het is Oogstdag, en wonder boven wonder, heeft Halt ons vrijgegeven. Dus kleed je maar snel aan, dan kunnen we gaan.' En met die woorden liet hij me alleen om me wat privacy te geven tijdens het aankleden. Na een paar minuten onbeweeglijk te hebben gezeten, denkend aan de vorige nacht, besloot ik Gilan maar te gehoorzamen. Ik kleedde me snel aan.  
Na een snel ontbijt liepen we naar de stallen, en zadelden daar Bles en Sabrina. We reden langzaam door het bos en ik snoof genietend de lucht op. Het rook naar nat gras en bloemen. De dauwdruppels omringende ons, en af en toe vielen er een paar druppels op ons hoofd of op dat van onze paarden. Ik houd van dit moment van de dag, het is het enige moment van de dag waarop ik even niet denk aan de ballast die ik met me meedraag.  
Gilan en ik reden in stilte, maar onze paarden leken hele gesprekken met elkaar te voeren. Ze hinnikten en schudden met hun hoofden. 'Hopelijk roddelen ze niet over ons.'  
Ik keek Gilan aan, die op zijn beurt weer naar de paarden keek. Toen keek hij me opeens aan, en lachte. 'Wat denk jij dat ze het over hebben?'  
Ik gaf hem geen antwoord, maar haalde alleen mijn schouders op en keek naar de bosrand aan mijn rechterkant. _We hadden het niet over jullie hoor.  
_ Ik viel van schrik bijna uit het zadel en kon er alleen in blijven zitten door Sabrina's manen vast te pakken. Die stem kwam namelijk niet van mij, en ook niet van Gilan. Ik keek rond, maar er was hier niemand anders. 'Is alles oké?' vroeg Gilan bezorgd.  
'Hoorde jij net ook iets?'  
'Ik hoor veel dingen. De wind, vogels, jou.'  
'Heel leuk. Ik bedoel, hoorde jij die stem net ook?'  
Hij gaf geen antwoord, schudde alleen zijn hoofd en keek me aan of ik nu echt mijn verstand verloren had. _Dat zou best kunnen, maar ik weet zeker dat ik iemand hoorde_.  
 _Hier beneden slimpie.  
_ 'Wa… Hoorde je dat niet?'  
'Ik hoorde niks. Maar misschien ga je je door slaapgebrek dingen inbeelden?'  
 _Dat klinkt logisch. Ik slaap al jaren niet meer goed.  
Het wordt allemaal een stuk makkelijker voor je als je naar beneden kijkt.  
_ik besloot de stem maar te gehoorzamen. Het enige probleem was alleen, dat onder me alleen paard en bosgrond was. _Hè, hè. Dat duurde lang zeg.  
_ Ik begon een vermoeden te krijgen wie tegen me sprak, maar ik was bang dat als ik hardop iets terug zou zeggen ze me gelijk in het gekkenhuis zouden stoppen. Daarom besloot ik maar in mijn hoofd te antwoorden. _Sabrina, praatte jij nou net tegen me?  
Ja, natuurlijk. Is dat soms zo moeilijk te bevatten? Ik dacht dat je meer hersencellen had.  
_Oké, ik was net beledigd door een paard. Heel normaal, gebeurt elke dag. Net als dat een paard tegen je praat. Ook compleet normaal.  
 _Je zei net dat jullie het niet over ons hadden. Bedoel je jij en Bles?  
Natuurlijk. Wie anders?  
Waar hadden jullie het dan over?  
Appels. Ik ben dol op appels. Grote appels, kleine appels. Rode, gele, groene. Ze zijn zo lekker sappig. Alles is er eigenlijk lekker aan, zelfs die pitjes. En het geluid ook dat ze maken als je ze tussen je tanden vermaalt. Dat vruchtvlees, oh dat vruchtvlees. Appels zijn geweldig.  
Oké… Ik geef je wel een appel als we er zijn.  
Echt waar? Dankjewel! Ik mag jou wel.  
_Toen Sabrina het over appels had, zag ik een klein straaltje kwijl uit haar mond komen. Ik lachte in mezelf. _Ik mag jou ook wel._  
Ongemerkt waren we op de plaats van bestemming aangekomen.  
Me aan mijn belofte houdend, haalde ik een appel uit mijn zak en gaf hem aan het witte paard. Naast me zag ik Gilan hetzelfde doen voor zijn vos. **  
**'Nou, wat wil je als eerste doen?' Gilan keek me vragend aan, zijn hoofd een beetje schuin. Ik moest gelijk denken aan mijn beagle Kwispel die een paar jaar geleden overleden was. Ik had hem langs de kant van de weg gevonden, meer dood dan levend. Ik had voor hem gezorgd, voor zover een achtjarige dat kan, en hij werd mijn maatje voor vijf jaar lang.  
Ik realiseerde me dat Gilan me nog steeds met zijn vragende hondenblik aankeek, terwijl ik in gedachten weer terug was bij mijn hondje.  
'Uhm…ja. Ik moet bekennen dat ik eigenlijk nooit op een Oogstfeest ben geweest.'  
Nu keken ook de paarden me ook vragend en verbaasd aan, hun hoofd op dezelfde manier schuin houdend als Gilan.  
'Je bent nog nooit op het Oogstfeest geweest?' Aan zijn stem hoorde ik dat hij het niet geloofde.  
'Nou…niet op de manier als jij erheen gaat.' Langzaamaan brak er een grote grijns door op Gilan's gezicht, toen de ware betekenis van mijn woorden tot hem doordrong.  
'Je bedoelt dat je eten stal als er niemand keek?'  
'Dat, en bedelen. Het is verbazingwekkend hoeveel mensen geven op een feestdag, vooral als je een klein, arm en ondervoed weesje bent.'  
'Jij bent echt erg, Lyn.'  
'Lyn?' Hij sprak het uit als _Lien.  
_ 'Ja, dat is mijn bijnaam voor je. Iedereen noemt mij Gil, dus ik vond dat jij er ook een moest hebben. Alleen vind ik Car niet goed klinken en als ik je Ly noem, klinkt het net alsof je een jongen bent. Niet dat je daarvoor onderdoet, hoor,' haastte hij zich te zeggen, denkend aan mijn uitbarsting over dat meisjes niet kunnen zwaardvechten. 'En toen kwam ik gisteren opeens op Lyn. En het klinkt best goed, vindt je niet?'  
Ik knikte alleen maar. 'Maar, waarom? Waarom bedacht je een bijnaam voor me?'  
'Dat doe je voor je vrienden.'  
Ik was sprakeloos, en dat gebeurde niet vaak. _Vrienden._ Het woord klonk vreemd in mijn hoofd. Ik had eigenlijk nooit een vriend gehad. Het voelde best fijn, eigenlijk.  
'Kies jij maar wat we gaan doen, Gil.' Ik proefde het woord op mijn tong. Het voelde...goed. Ja, goed is het juiste woord.

Samen slenterden we over de markt. Het was druk, en er hing een feestelijke sfeer. Gilan speelde voor gids , terwijl hij pas één week langer in Redmont was dan ik. 'En hier dames en heren hebben we alweer een kraampje, waar ze,' hij keek snel over zijn schouder, 'eten verkopen. En het eten is…honingkoeken?'  
'Nee, ze verkopen bier en wijn.'  
Gilan werd rood, wat er heel schattig uitzag bij hem. Niet alleen zijn wangen, maar ook de puntjes van zijn oren werden rood. _Dat staat hem echt geweldig en schattig._ Ik schrok van mijn eigen gedachte.  
'Bijna goed.' Hij glimlachte en keek een beetje sip naar het kraampje, waar ze inderdaad drank verkochten. Ik kon er niks aan doen, maar moest lachen. Gilan is de enige persoon die ik ken die me zo kan laten lachen.  
Na zijn fout met het kraampje, was de Jagers leerling opgehouden met het spelen van gids. We hadden net een mok koffie gekocht, en zaten daar nu van te genieten op een bankje aan de rand van de markt. 'Zie je die man daar?' vroeg Gilan, wijzend op een man op een strijdros in het gezelschap van een stel soldaten. 'Dat is baron Arald. De baron van Redmont. Hij is best aardig, en een goede vechter. Ook al zou je dat niet zeggen als je zijn omvangrijke buik zag.' Ik giechelde een beetje vaag achter mijn mok, want ik probeerde niet te lachen. Niet alleen omdat het strafbaar was om een baron te beledigen, maar vooral omdat ik probeerde Gilan op afstand te houden. Aangezien ik niet wilde dat hij vermoord werd.  
'Arnaut geef terug!' hoorden we opeens een stem achter ons roepen. We draaiden ons tegelijk om. Achter ons was een klein speeltuintje. Een jongentje, Arnaut denk ik, hield iets in de lucht en een andere jongen, degene die net geroepen had, sprong op en neer om te pakken wat die Arnaut in zijn hand had. Ik denk dat de grotere jongen iets van de kleinere had afgepakt en hield het nu net buiten zijn bereik. Naast hun zaten twee meisjes en een andere jongen. Ik schatte ze alle vijf op een jaar of negen, tien. Arnaut was zo te zien de grootste, en hij had blond, steil haar. De kleinere jongen, de kleinste van het stel, had bruin, beetje krullend haar. Het langste meisje met lang, blond, steil haar zei iets tegen Arnaut, wat kon ik niet verstaan, en Arnaut gaf het 'iets' terug aan de rechtmatige eigenaar. Ik zag nu dat het een stuk speelgoed was. Arnaut ging naast het andere meisje zitten. Zij was een beetje mollig, maar ze zag er erg aardig en vrolijk uit met haar blonde haar. De laatste jongen had een serieuze uitdrukking op zijn gezicht, en sluiks, bruin haar.  
'Dat zijn wezen,' vertelde Gilan, 'hun ouders zijn omgekomen in de oorlog tegen Morgarath. Na de oorlog heeft de baron een weeshuis geopend voor de kinderen van overleden soldaten.'  
Ik knikte een paar keer. 'Hoe weet je dat allemaal?'  
De jongen naast me werd weer rood. 'Ik heb misschien een keer mijn vader afgeluisterd toen baron Arald op bezoek was.'  
'Gilan, heb jij je bloedeigen vader afgeluisterd?'  
Hij knikte nogal schuldbewust. Dit keer was ik degene die het eerst grijnsde.

Het was laat in de middag, een uur of vijf. De weg was uitgestorven, op twee ruiters na. Ze hadden geen haast; hun mentor had hun verteld dat hij een bespreking in het kasteel had en pas laat thuis zou zijn. Ze waren van plan in de herberg te eten, maar die zat al helemaal vol. Opeens gaven beide paarden een signaal door aan hun berijders. Voor een buitenstaander was het niet te zien, maar de ruiters waren Jagers leerlingen. Het signaal dat Bles en Sabrina gaven betekende dat er iemand in de buurt was. Of meerdere anderen. 'Waar?' vroeg Carly, haar mond zo min mogelijk bewegend. Sabrina's hoofd ging naar een plek rechts van ze. Daar was alleen bos. De twee leerlingen keken elkaar aan, en draaiden tegelijkertijd de hoofden van hun paarden in de aangewezen richting.  
Het duurde tien minuten voordat ze vonden wat ze zochten. Op een kleine open plek was een kamp opgezet. Niet zomaar een kamp, maar een soldatenkamp.  
Carly en Gilan lieten hun paarden vijftien meter van het kamp vandaan achter, en gingen te voet verder op onderzoek uit. Het was geen groot kamp, hooguit een stuk of acht tenten. Uit één van de tenten kwam een man naar buiten, en ze konden in de tent kijken. In het tentje lagen twee slaapzakken. Ze namen aan dat dat in de andere zes ook zo was. De achtste tent was aanzienlijk groter dan de andere. Daar sliep de leider, namen ze aan. De mannen die ze zagen, waren niet erg bijzonder. Ze waren allemaal in het zwart gekleed, en niet bijzonder lelijk of knap. Het enige bijzondere was dat ze Gallisch spraken met elkaar. Er kwam een man uit de leiderstent. Naast zich hoorde Gilan Carly haar adem inhouden van schrik. Toen hij opzij keek zag hij dat alle kleur uit haar gezicht weggetrokken was. Haar gezicht was verwrongen van verdriet, angst en woede. Ze staarde recht voor zich uit. Gilan vermoedde dat ze weer terug was op de plek waar ze de man ontmoet had. En naar haar gezicht te oordelen, was het geen fijne ontmoeting geweest.  
Ze liepen terug en bestegen hun paarden in doodse stilte. Carly was in shock, Gilan vroeg zich af waar ze de man in godsnaam van zou moeten kennen. Zo legden ze een paar kilometer in stilte af. Toen Gilan het niet meer uithield, stopte hij Bles en draaide zich om naar het meisje naast hem. 'Wie zijn die mannen?'  
'Dat weet ik niet precies. Ze zeggen dat ze vechten voor heer D, maar ik heb geen idee wie dat is.' Het kwam er nogal hakkelend uit.  
'Waar ken je die mannen van?'  
Ze keek hem niet aan, en antwoordde ook niet. Na een lange tijd zuchtte ze, en keek hem aan. In die ogen las hij zoveel pijn dat hij bijna zelf ging huilen van verdriet. Hij wilde haar zeggen dat ze het niet hoefde te zeggen, maar hij barstte zowat van nieuwsgierigheid.  
'Die mannen,' begon ze zachtjes, 'die mannen hebben mijn ouders vermoord.'

 **Hoofdstuk 9**

Gilan staarde me geschrokken aan. Hij wist niks te zeggen, maar wat zou je moeten zeggen in zo'n situatie. Zo stonden we een paar minuten. Abrupt draaide ik mijn paard en galoppeerde terug naar het hutje in het bos. Aan het hoefgetrappel te horen, kwamen Gilan en Bles achter me aan.

In de stal zadelde ik Sabrina af en borstelde haar. Naast me deed Gilan hetzelfde. We spraken niet; ik had er ook geen behoefte aan. Toen Gilan klaar was, zei hij: 'Ik kook vanavond. Ik roep je wel als het klaar is.' Ik knikte alleen maar. Toen ik zijn voetstappen op de veranda hoorde, duwde ik mijn gezicht in Sabrina's manen. Ik weet niet hoelang ik daar stond, maar lang genoeg voor de prop die in mijn keel zat om ietsje kleiner te worden. Een klein beetje maar.

Binnen in het kleine huisje schepte hij twee borden vol met eten en gaf er één aan mij. Zwijgend gingen we tegenover elkaar aan tafel zitten. Nog steeds zwijgend begonnen we te eten. Eten is eigenlijk een groot woord. Gilan at een paar happen, en ik schoof het een beetje heen en weer over mijn bord. Als je me toen net na de maaltijd gevraagd zou hebben wat er op mijn bord lag, had ik je niet kunnen antwoorden. De hele 'maaltijd', als je het zo kon noemen, hadden we elkaar niet aangekeken. Ik wilde geen medelijdende blikken zien, want daar had ik nu wel genoeg van gezien. En ik wilde de lange jongen tegenover me ook mijn verdriet niet tonen. Wilde het niemand tonen.

We stonden tegelijk op en liepen naar de keuken. Allebei gooiden we de resten van de maaltijd in de afvalbak.  
Terwijl ik koffie maakte, waste Gilan de borden en pan af. We zwegen nog steeds. Ik gooide honing in beide mokken. Sinds een paar weken dronken we onze koffie erg gezoet. Toen ik hem een mok aanreikte, pakte hij de mok en mijn hand. Hij kneep er even in, en keek hem in de ogen. Zoals ik al verwachtte straalde die groene ogen medelijden uit, maar ik zag er ook nog wat anders in. Iets wat ik niet vaak zag. Het was bewondering, bewondering voor hoe sterk ik al die jaren ben geweest. Bewondering voor hoe ik heb weten te overleven, en niet aan mijn verdriet ten onder ben gegaan. En toen ik goed keek, ontdekte ik ook begrip, begrip voor mijn zwijgen, en begrip voor mijn beslissing als ik het hem niet wilde vertellen.  
Ik had een warm gevoel in mijn borst. Ik dacht dat het een gevoel van vriendschap was, hoopte dat het dat was.  
Voorzichtig bevrijdde ik mijn hand uit de zijne en ging naar de woonkamer. Daar zocht ik een plekje op de grond, en leunde tegen de muur. Ik had geen zin om in een stoel te gaan zitten. Waarom weet ik niet, maar ik zat liever op de grond dan op een stoel. Gilan ging tegenover me zitten, met zijn rug tegen de tafel en zijn benen voor zich uitgestrekt. Zo zaten we een lange tijd. De enige bewegingen die we maakten was als we een slokje van de sterke koffie namen.  
Van de buitenkant leek ik ontspannen, maar in mijn hoofd was ik een hele discussie aan het voeren met mezelf. De ene partij wilde hem alles vertellen, maar de tegenpartij was daar tegen en wees de voor-alles-vertellen-partij op het feit dat de enige man die alles wist dood was, en dat ik de reden van zijn dood was. Maar de voorpartij wierp weer tegen dat hij een echte vriend was en hij verdiende de waarheid, aangezien hij toch al de helft wist. De tegenpartij kwam met het argument dat die mannen hier waren, en ik had een donker vermoeden dat ze hier niet waren om vakantie te vieren. Na wat voelde als een paar uur, kwamen de partijen in mijn hoofd tot een compromis: we zouden hem eerst vertellen dat hij gevaar liep vermoord te worden en als hij het daarna nog steeds wilde weten, zou ik het hem vertellen.  
Ik haalde diep adem, en keek op naar de jongen tegenover me. 'Je wilt vast dolgraag weten wat ik over die mannen weet en wat ze me aan hebben gedaan, maar ik waarschuw je: de enige persoon aan wie ik ooit alles heb verteld, heeft het niet overleefd. Hij is vermoord en je kan vast wel raden door wie. Wil je het nog steeds weten?'  
Het bleef stil voor een lange tijd. En na wat een eeuwigheid leek, knikte Gilan. 'Ik wil het graag weten, ongeacht de consequenties.'  
Ik had een vermoeden dat hij dat zei omdat het mij zou helpen, maar ik sprak het niet uit.  
Ik trok mijn knieën op, en sloeg mijn armen eromheen. We zwegen voor een tijdje, waarin ik mijn gedachten ordende. Ik keek hem niet aan toen ik begon, maar richtte mijn blik op de open haard waarin een klein vuurtje brandde.  
'Weet je nog dat ik vannacht jou en Halt wakker schreeuwde?' Ik keek hem niet aan, maar nam aan dat hij knikte. 'Ik was in mijn slaap weer terug bij het moment dat mijn ouders vermoord werden door de Doders van D.'  
'De Doders van D?' vroeg hij, niet zeker wetend of hij het goed verstaan had.  
Ik knikte. 'Zo noem ik ze al sinds het moment dat ik erachter kwam dat hun leider een man is die ze heer D. noemen. Ik weet niet hoe hij heet.' Dat laatste zei ik om zijn vraag voor te zijn. 'Zoals ik dus al zei, hebben die mannen mijn ouders vermoord. Het begon allemaal toen ik vijf was,' begon ik mijn verhaal. Ik vertelde hem alles wat er die dag gebeurt was. Liet hem zelfs mijn moeders ketting zien. Daarna vertelde ik hem wat ik na die dag had gedaan. Dat was niet veel bijzonders: ik was zo snel mogelijk weg gegaan van Zeeklif, en daarna was ik in een weeshuis terecht gekomen. Ik vertelde niet erg veel details, maar Gilan begreep dat het leven daar niet echt een pretje moest zijn geweest. Gelukkig had ik één jaar voordat ik werd weggestuurd uit het weeshuis een hond gevonden die me gezelschap hield. De hond was al wat ouder toen ik hem vond, maar hij heeft zijn laatste vijf jaar van zijn leven mij gezelschap gehouden.  
'Nadat ik weggestuurd was, heb ik twee jaar door het hele land rondgezworven. Totdat een gepensioneerde generaal me vond. Zijn naam was Richard, maar ik mocht hem Dick noemen. Hij nam me in huis, en hij heeft me geholpen mijn boogschietvaardigheden te verbeteren en hij heeft me ook leren zwaardvechten. Hij had zelf geen kinderen, en zijn vrouw was al jaren geleden overleden. Ik denk dat hij het fijn vond om zijn kennis door te geven aan iemand en gezelschap te hebben. Hij heeft me ook leren vechten. Hij was de enige en eerste aan wie ik alles heb verteld.'  
Het bleef een lange tijd stil, terwijl Gilan alles in zich opnam. Uiteindelijk stelde hij de vraag, die éné vraag die ik niet wilde horen. De enige vraag waarop ik geen antwoord wilde geven, omdat het antwoord me zowat elke nacht kwelde in mijn dromen. Maar ik moest hem antwoorden, ik had hem al zo veel vertelt dat het oneerlijk zou zijn als ik hem geen antwoord gaf.  
'Wat is er met Dick gebeurt?'  
Wat een simpele vraag allemaal niet teweeg kan brengen. Het was normaal dat Gilan hem stelde, had ik ook gedaan, maar met die vraag kwamen alle gebeurtenissen van die dag weer terug. Ik had geprobeerd het te vergeten, maar tevergeefs. 'Hij is vermoord, door de Doders van D. En dat is mijn schuld.' Ik zag dat Gilan iets wilde gaan zeggen, vast iets dat het mijn schuld niet was, maar ik was hem voor. 'Ik heb drie jaar bij hem gewoond, en we waren allebei van overtuigd dat de Doders me niet konden vinden of dat ze het opgegeven hadden. Een van de grootste fouten die ik ooit gemaakt heb, als het niet de grootste is. Want neem dit van me aan: hoe lang het ook duurt, die mannen weten je altijd te vinden. Hoe lang het ook duurt, ze weten je te vinden. En zo vonden ze ons ook op een warme lentedag. Ze kwamen voor mij, net als al die jaren geleden. Ze zeiden dat ze Dick geen kwaad zouden doen als hij mij aan hen gaf, maar hij weigerde. Hij heeft zich voor me opgeofferd. Hij had nu nog geleefd als ik gewoon met hun mee was gegaan.'  
'Maar dan was jij nu waarschijnlijk dood geweest, of was je iets anders ergs overkomen. En dat probeerde hij je voor te verhoeden.'  
Ik gaf hem geen antwoord, maar verstopte alleen mijn gezicht in mijn knieën. Ik hoorde hem niet bewegen, maar voelde alleen opeens een arm om me heen. En uit mijn ooghoek zag ik hem naast me zitten. Zo zaten we voor een erg lange tijd. Hoelang weet ik niet, maar lang genoeg voor het vuur om bijna helemaal opgebrand te zijn. Het geluid van paardenhoeven deed ons allebei opschrikken. We waren al zo lang stil dat het geluid onwaarschijnlijk luid klonk in onze oren. 'Nu begrijp je denk ik wel waarom ik het je niet wilde vertellen.'  
Hij toonde me alleen zijn bekende glimlachje, die ene die altijd een warm gevoel aanwakkerde in mijn borst. 'Ik ben blij dat je het me verteld heb, Lyn.' Hij stak zijn hand uit om me overeind te helpen. Ik nam hem aan en terwijl ik ging staan, zei ik: Vertel hier alsjeblieft niks over aan Halt. Beloofd?'  
Hij knikte naar me. 'Beloofd.'

 **Hoofdstuk 10**

Ik hoorde Halt de veranda opkomen, en trok haastig mijn hand los uit die van Gilan, die ik nog steeds vast had. Snel bewoog ik een paar passen van hem vandaan. Ik voelde me opeens niet prettig meer in zijn gezelschap. Tegelijkertijd deed ik een schietgebedje dat Gilan niet gelijk alles aan de bebaarde Jager zou vertellen. De deur ging langzaam open, vast om ons niet wakker te maken. Toen de deur ver genoeg open was, zag ik lichte verbazing op het gezicht van Halt omdat we nog wakker waren. Toen ik een blik naar buiten wierp, zag ik dat het al helemaal donker was geworden. Blijkbaar hadden we daar langer gezeten dan ik dacht. Halt deed de deur dicht, en het vuur in de haard kwam gelijk weet tot rust. Niemand zei iets en de enige beweging die er was, was Halt die zijn mantel en pijlenkoker en boog op een paar haken naast de deur hing. Er hing een soort van spanning in de lucht, die bijna voelbaar was. Ik wist gewoon dat de Jager wist dat we een geheim hadden. Na wat een eeuwigheid leek, verbrak Gilan de stilte: 'Ik denk dat ik maar naar bed ga.' Uit mijn ooghoek zag ik Halt knikken. Ik volgde Gilan met mijn ogen naar zijn kamer. Opeens kreeg ik een raar gevoel vanbinnen, alsof iemand me aan zat te staren. Wat ook zo was, zag ik toen ik mijn hoofd omdraaide. Halt staarde me aan zonder te knipperen. Ik kreeg er kippenvel van, en voelde de haartjes in mijn nek langzaam overeind komen. _Man, die ogen zijn eng._ Ik wilde dat ik zo'n blik had, dan kon ik alles krijgen wat ik wilde. Toen ik dacht dat ik zijn blik echt niet langer kon verdragen, sprak de jager: 'Hoe was het Oogstfeest?'  
Bij ieder ander had ik het normaal gevonden dat diegene het vroeg, maar bij Halt kwamen de haartjes in mijn nek zowat los. Hij zei het toonloos, maar dat maakte het alleen maar enger. Let wel op het feit dat hij nog geen één keer geknipperd had, en daar onbewogen stond. Ik begon te begrijpen waarom iedereen zei dat Grijze Jagers zo eng kunnen zijn. Ik was op dat moment niet verbaasd geweest als ik opeens mijn haar op de vloer had zien liggen. Ik wilde Halt wel antwoorden, maar er kwam geen geluid uit mijn keel. Ik moest een paar keer slikken voordat ik überhaupt iets kon zeggen. En zelfs toen kreeg ik er maar één woordje uit. 'Leuk.' Het klonk als gepiep. 'Ik ga denk ik ook maar naar bed.' Ik wist niet of Halt me kon verstaan, ik kon mezelf bijna niet eens verstaan, maar hij knikte.  
'Dat lijkt me een goed idee. Morgen beginnen we weer vroeg met trainen.' _Vertaling: Gilan en jij._  
Blij dat ik een excuus had om de man niet meer in de ogen te hoeven kijken, liep ik snel naar de trap. Toen ik halverwege was, hoorde ik Halt me goedenacht wensen. Ik antwoordde niet, maar rende alleen de rest van de trap op.

De daaropvolgende week gebeurde er niets bijzonders. Halt vertelde dat ze snel zouden vertrekken naar de Jagersbijeenkomst, die dit jaar eerder gehouden werd dan normaal. Hij legde niet uit waarom die eerder was, maar dat verwachtten ze ook niet.

Op een zaterdagochtend liep Gilan naar Carly, die de stal aan het uitmesten was. 'Hé, Lyn. Heb je plannen voor vandaag?'  
Leunend op de hooivork die ze net had gebruikt, keek ze de langere jongen aan. 'Nee, eigenlijk niet. Ik wilde nog wat gaan trainen en misschien nog een stuk gaan rijden met Sabrina. Hoezo?'  
'Oh, gewoon. Ik dacht dat we onze vaardigheden in ongezien voortbewegen wel even in de praktijk konden testen.'  
'Wat bedoel je?' zei ze voorzichtig en langzaam.  
'Ik ben er achter gekomen dat baron Arald vandaag de hele dag in vergadering is, en ik dacht dat we misschien in zijn kantoor konden inbreken.'  
Eerst staarde ze hem alleen geschokt aan, toen barstte ze los: 'Ben je gek geworden, Gilan?!'  
Snel maande hij haar tot stilte. 'Stil! Wil je dat Halt het hoort ofzo?' Toen ze haar hoofd schudde, ging hij verder: 'Luister: we breken in in zijn kantoor, en kijken daar of hij ergens een boek heeft staan met daarin informatie over de Doders van D.'  
Het bleef lang stil, maar uiteindelijk knikte Carly langzaam. 'Het is een goed plan, dat moet ik toegeven, maar als we gepakt worden…'  
Ze maakte haar zin niet af, maar dat hoefde ook niet. 'Ik wil niet dat je je droom opgeeft voor mij, Gil. We weten allebei erg goed dat als we betrapt worden, we waarschijnlijk gelijk uit het Korps gegooid worden. Voor mij is dat niet zó erg, ik vertrek gewoon naar een ander leen, en zodra ik genoeg geld heb, naar een ander land. Maar voor jou is het een heel ander verhaal. Jij bent weggelopen van huis, hebt de kans verworpen om je vader op te volgen, en dat allemaal om een Grijze Jager te worden. Weet je zeker dat je dat allemaal wilt opgeven voor één meisje?'  
Hij aarzelde niet met antwoorden. 'Ja.'  
'Maar… Waarom? Waarom geef je je grootste droom op?'  
Nu aarzelde hij wel met antwoorden. 'Omdat… Omdat, ik weet het niet.' Het bleef even stil tussen hen. 'Ik denk dat ik het doe, omdat ik van je… Halt komt eraan!' Dat laatste fluisterde hij. Wat Gilan wilde zeggen, kwam Carly nooit te weten, maar ze begreep wel dat nu het moment was om dat te vragen. 'Dus je ging vroeger vaak vissen?' vroeg ze daarom maar.  
Gilan keek haar eerst niet-begrijpend aan, maar begreep snel wat ze aan het doen was. Ze was niet alleen over een compleet ander -en vooral veiliger- onderwerp begonnen, ze gaf hen ook een excuus om straks weg te gaan. 'Ja, klopt. In de Rivier de Tarbus kan je ook goed vissen. Ik kan het je wel leren als je het leuk vindt. Straks misschien? Oh, hallo Halt.'  
Halt groette hem terug, en liep daarna verder de stal in om een emmer te pakken. Ondertussen gingen zijn leerlingen door met hun gesprekje over vissen. Eigenlijk hadden ze beiden geen verstand van vissen, maar ze deden alsof. Voor zover zij wisten, had Halt er ook geen verstand van, dus dat kwam dan weer goed uit.  
Ze wachtten tot ze Halt's voetstappen niet meer konden horen, en bliezen toen tegelijk hun adem uit. 'Hoe doet hij dat?' vroeg Gilan zich hardop af. Het kleinere meisje naast hem schudde alleen haar hoofd. 'Nou zullen we dan maar gaan vissen, Lyn?'

De twee ruiters reden in draf het bospad af. Aan hun mantel te zien, waren het Jagers. Maar wie wat meer verstand had van Grijze Jagers en beter keek, zag dat de twee allebei een recurveboog voor op hun zadel hadden liggen, wat ze mankeerde als beginnende Jagersleerlingen. Beiden spraken niet, maar daar waren ze ook veel te gespannen voor. Niet dat dat te zien was; ze hadden allebei de kap van hun mantel over hun hoofd getrokken. Ze minderden tegelijkertijd vaart toen ze bij de poort van kasteel Redmont aankwamen. 'Gegroet Jagers,' zei één van de soldaten die op wacht stond. De andere knikte ze beleefd toe, en gebaarde de twee ruiters dat ze verder mochten rijden. De Jagersleerlingen waren geen onbekende figuren voor de wachters. Soms kwamen ze wel eens mee met Halt als die iets moest bespreken op het kasteel, of ze zagen ze wel eens in het dorp.

Stapvoets reden ze naar de stallen. Daar zadelden ze hun paarden af, en gaven ze wat te eten en drinken. Nog steeds zwijgend liepen ze naar het kasteel, waar ze ongehinderd door konden lopen. Ze liepen gelijk door naar de toren in het midden. Ze waren een beetje bang dat hun de toegang tot de toren zou worden ontzegd, maar de wacht die daar stond wist wel beter dan een Jager toegang te ontzeggen.

Beiden wisten door Halt's training dat het beter was om je zo normaal mogelijk te gedragen op zulke momenten. Als je een erg nerveuse indruk maakte of verdacht deed, had je veel meer kans dat je opgemerkt en gepakt zou worden. 'Ik denk niet dat Halt dit bedoelde toen hij ons dit leerde,' zei Carly zo zachtjes dat alleen Gilan het kon horen. Ze zag dat zijn mondhoeken een heel klein stukje omhoog kwamen. 'Denk ik ook niet. Hier naar rechts,' zei hij net zo zachtjes. Ze sloegen rechtsaf, en liepen de wenteltrap op die naar het kantoor van de baron leidde. Bovenaan de trap bleven ze in de schaduwen staan. Er stond een sergeant op wacht, en daar konden ze niet zomaar langs. De toren konden ze nog wel zonder problemen binnengaan, daar waren ook de klerken gestationeerd en misschien moesten ze daar wel zijn. Maar het kantoor van baron Arald was een heel ander verhaal. Vooral omdat de wachter wist dat de baron de hele dag in vergadering zou zijn, en niks gezegd had over een bezoekje van de Jagers. Ze keken elkaar aan en vroegen met hun ogen aan elkaar wat ze nu moesten doen. Heel zachtjes begon Gilan een zin te formuleren, maar brak hem toen gelijk weer af. De sergeant stond opeens op en liep naar links, van de deur vandaan. 'Wat was dat nou weer?' mompelde hij tegen zichzelf. Opeens zag hij Carly van links aankomen sluipen. 'Ik had het kunnen weten,' zei hij zachtjes tegen niemand in het bijzonder, en liep naar de deur. Snel glipten ze naar binnen, en deden de deur zachtjes dicht.  
'Zoek jij aan de linkerkant?' vroeg Carly, tegelijk naar links wijzend. Gilan antwoordde niet, maar liep in plaats daarvan naar links. Carly deed de kap van haar mantel af, en liep naar rechts. 'Waar zoeken we eigenlijk naar?'  
'Ik weet het niet. Misschien een boek ofzo, iets wat informatie bezit over de Doders,' antwoordde Gilan, de eikenhouten boekenkast van de baron afzoekend. Als ze dachten dat ze wat gevonden hadden, trokken ze het uit de kast en keken erin. Waarna ze zuchtten en het boek weer precies op zijn plaats terugzetten.  
'Jij al wat, Lyn?'  
'Nee, en jij?'  
'Nee.' Hij zuchtte diep.

'En wat denken jullie dat je aan het doen bent?!'

 **Hoofdstuk 11**

Tegelijkertijd draaiden we ons om de gezichten van baron Arald en Halt te zien. En ze keken kwaad, erg kwaad. 'Zo te zien had je toch gelijk Halt,' zei de baron, 'Ik wilde alleen dat ongelijk had.'  
Gilan en ik antwoordden niet, lieten alleen ons hoofd hangen. Niet in staat om wie dan ook aan te kijken, en vooral Halt niet. Het was vreemd: ik was nog niet zo lang bij Halt in de leer, maar ik wilde hem nu al niet teleur stellen. En dat was finaal mislukt. Niet alleen was hij nu kwaad op mij, maar ook op Gilan. En dat was allemaal mijn schuld. Ik kreeg een naar gevoel in mijn keel en maag, en was bang dat ik zo zou gaan overgeven.

'Laten we allemaal eerst even gaan zitten, en dan kunnen jullie dit alles uitleggen,' verbrak Arald de stilte, die met de minuut ongemakkelijker werd.  
Stilletjes gingen we zitten. Gilan en ik naast elkaar, en tegenover Halt en baron Arald. We durfden ze nog steeds niet aan te kijken, één persoon in het bijzonder.

'Nou, komt er nog wat van?' vroeg de baron. Hij klonk erg kwaad en een beetje ongeduldig. Dat snap ik, ik zou ook kwaad zijn als iemand in mijn kantoor zou inbreken en er ook nog is in ging rondsnuffelen.  
'We…' begon ik uiteindelijk, maar Gilan onderbrak me. 'Het was mijn idee.' Ik voelde een vreemd gevoel in mijn maag, en dit keer was het niet mijn lunch.  
'Waarom deden jullie het, Gilan?'  
'We wilden kijken hoe goed onze vaardigheden voor ongezien voortbewegen zich ontwikkeld hadden.' Het kwam er met hakken en stoten uit. Toen de laatste woorden zijn mond verlaten hadden, schoot mijn hoofd recht overeind. Verbaasd keek ik naar de jongen rechts van me. _Heeft hij dat nou net echt gezegd?  
_ Ik zag dat ik niet de enige was die verbaasd was. 'Was dat echt de reden, Gilan?'  
Het viel me nu pas op dat Halt nog geen woord had gezegd. Hij had zijn kap op, maar ik had het gevoel dat hij ons ook niet aankeek.  
Gilan knikte, maar ik kon het niet meer aanzien. Die jongen had alles opgegeven om een Grijze Jager te worden, en nu was er een kans dat hij nooit zal afstuderen. En dat kwam allemaal door mij, was allemaal mijn schuld.  
'Wacht. Het was Gilan niet die met dit idee kwam, maar ik. En dat het was om onze vaardigheden te testen, is ook gelogen. Ik wilde meer over mijn familie te weten komen, en ik haalde Gilan over om mee te komen. Het is allemaal mijn schuld, niet Gilan's. Daarom neem ik ook alle schuld op me.'

Ik dacht dat ik de baron en Halt een blik zag uitwisselen, maar zal het me wel verbeeld hebben.  
'Ik ben blij dat je zo eerlijk bent geweest, Carly, maar je had het ook gewoon kunnen vragen. Doe dat voortaan als je iets wilt weten. Vraag het, en ga niet zelf op onderzoek uit. Dat geldt ook voor jou, Gilan. Begrepen?'  
'Ja, baron,' zei ik kleintjes. Naast me hoorde ik een zachte instemming.  
'Goed? Goed,' hij knikte, 'Halt, ze zijn jouw verantwoordelijk nu.'  
De bebaarde Jager knikte, en stond op. Hij gebaarde ons hetzelfde te doen en liep naar de deur.  
Hij had nog steeds niks gezegd, en, voor zover ik kon nagaan, ons nog steeds niet aangekeken. Het misselijke gevoel ging niet weg, werd eerder erger.

Zachtjes liepen we door de gangen, en naar de stallen. We werden aangestaard door het personeel, maar daar waren we onderhand wel gewend aangeraakt. Toch was ik blij dat ik mijn kap weer op had gedaan. In de stallen zadelden we in stilte onze paarden. Sabrina wreef even meelevend met haar hoofd over mijn schouder, en ik gaf haar een klopje op haar nek.

Stapvoets reden we over de binnenplaats, en toen we de slotgracht over waren, in een korte draf. De stilte werd steeds tastbaarder en ongemakkelijker. Halverwege de rit kreeg ik het gevoel dat ik het niet meer uit zou houden. Ik was niet de enige. 'Halt,' begon Gilan, 'ben je kwaad op ons?'  
'Nee, Gilan. Ik ben niet kwaad.' Meer zei hij niet. Gilan en ik wisselden een blik uit, maar geen van ons wist de antwoorden op de vragen van de ander.

Nadat de paarden afgezadeld en geborsteld waren, gingen we allemaal naar binnen. Halt ging koffie maken, en wij stonden maar een beetje ongemakkelijk in de woonkamer. De Jager kwam terug met drie dampende mokken. Hij gebaarde met zijn hoofd dat we hem moesten volgen, en even later zaten we alle drie met een mok koffie op de kleine veranda.

Sinds een tijdje ben ik soort van verslaafd geraakt aan koffie, maar nu kon ik nog geen druppel in mijn keel krijgen. Halt was de enige die echt van zijn koffie dronk. Toen hij zijn mok voor driekwart leeg had, begon hij te spreken: 'Jullie denken vast dat ik kwaad op jullie ben.' We knikten. 'Maar dat is niet zo. Om eerlijk te zijn, ben ik niet eens teleurgesteld.' Mijn hoofd kwam voor de tweede keer vandaag met een ruk omhoog, het enige verschil was dat ik nu Halt in plaats van Gilan verbaasd aankeek. 'Ik zou eerder teleurgesteld in jullie zijn als jullie het niet hadden gedaan.' Mijn wenkbrauwen zaten zowat in mijn haar. 'Het was namelijk allemaal één grote test.' En mijn wenkbrauwen waren er net afgevallen. We waren allebei te verbaasd om te reageren. 'We wilden namelijk jullie vaardigheden testen. Niet alleen jullie vaardigheden in ongezien voortbewegen, zoals jij al zei Gilan,' De net genoemde kleurde knalrood. 'maar we wilden ook testen hoe eerlijk jullie zouden zijn als jullie op heterdaad betrapt waren. En we kunnen jullie van harte mededelen dat jullie beiden geslaagd zijn.'  
'Wie zijn we?' vroeg ik hem.  
'Crowley en ik.' Crowley was de commandant, herinnerde ik me.  
'Drink die koffie op voordat hij koud wordt. Pak daarna jullie spullen in, en neem een goede nachtrust. We vertrekken morgenvroeg.'  
'Waar gaan we heen dan?' wilde Gilan weten.  
'De Jagersbijeenkomst,' was het antwoordt.

 **Hoofdstuk 12**

Ik werd wakker voor zonsopgang. Deels kwam het door mijn nachtmerries/herinneringen, maar ook deels door de zenuwen. Want ja, ik was zenuwachtig. Zenuwachtig voor de bijeenkomst. Er was een reden waarom die vervroegd was, en ik had een vermoeden dat het iets met mijn plotselinge verschijning te maken had. Ik was ook zenuwachtig voor de andere Jagers. Iedereen wist dat er nog nooit een vrouwelijke Jager was geweest, en ik had zo'n onderbuikgevoel dat een groot deel van hen mijn aanwezigheid niet zou waarderen. En als ik één ding geleerd had van al die jaren door de bossen zwerven, was het dat mijn onderbuikgevoel het bijna altijd bij het rechte eind had.

Ik wist dat ik toch niet meer verder zou kunnen slapen, dus kleedde ik me stilletjes aan. Mijn kleren kreeg ik zonder problemen aan, maar mijn laarzen waren een heel ander verhaal. Ik had namelijk de eigenschap om opeens dingen te laten vallen en overal over te struikelen. En dan bedoel ik echt over alles. Inclusief dingen zoals de vloer of mijn eigen voeten. Om een lang verhaal kort te maken: ik ben gewoon een kluns. Als ik me echt moet concentreren en gewoon goed oplet, heb ik er niet vaak last van. Maar het was te lang goed gegaan, dus ik had niet verbaasd moeten zijn over het feit dat juist vandaag mijn geluk opeens op was. Er gebeurde namelijk dit:

De avond ervoor had ik mijn spullen ingepakt, zodat ik dat 's ochtends niet meer hoefde te doen. De zadeltassen had ik in een hoekje gezet, met het idee dat ik er juist niet over zou vallen. Tja, dat ging dus hopeloos fout. Het was goed gegaan als er iets meer licht was geweest, en ik mijn laarzen niet door de kamer had gesmeten. Ik was ze nu dus kwijt. Mijn sokken ook, merkte ik. Ik dacht dat ik iets wits onder mijn bed zag liggen, dus boog ik me voorover om het te pakken. Het ding lag er dieper onder dan ik verwachtte, dus boog ik nog verder naar voren. Opeens viel ik van het bed af, maar kon op de een of andere manier voorkomen dat ik met een bons op de vloer belandde. Het enige voordeel was, dat ik nu wel het witte ding te pakken had. Helaas was het er maar eentje, en zat hij onder het stof. Aan de hoeveelheid erop te oordelen, lag hij er al een tijdje. Na even gezocht te hebben, besloot ik dat ik niet wist waar mijn sokken waren. Wat ik wel wist, was waar mijn andere sokken waren. Ik stond snel op, me half bukkend om mijn hoofd niet te stoten. Omdat ik het plafond in de gaten hield, lette ik niet op de vloer. Dat had ik beter wel kunnen doen, want nu zag ik over het hoofd wat voor mijn voeten lag. Mijn ene laars namelijk. Mijn talent om over alles, letterlijk alles, te vallen, kwam ook nu weer van pas. Eerst struikelde ik over mijn laars, en als in een reflex stak ik mijn armen uit om mijn val te breken. Maar ze grepen alleen maar lucht. Daarom deed ik een soort stap naar voren, maar was even vergeten waar ik naar op weg was. Ik viel over mijn tassen, en helde achterover. Blijkbaar had ik mijn laars opzij getrapt toen ik erover viel, en viel er nu weer over. Mijn hand knalde ergens tegenaan terwijl ik viel, en het ding belandde op mijn hoofd. Met een bons kwam ik op de vloer terecht en ik vloekte hardgrondig. Het ding dat op mijn hoofd was geland, bleek mijn andere laars te zijn. De rechter zag ik. Toen ik hem van mijn hoofd afhaalde, vielen mijn sokken eruit. Die had ik daar gisteravond in gestopt, herinnerde ik me opeens weer. Vreemd genoeg kwam niemand op het geluid af. Ik denk dat ze wel door hadden wat er gebeurt was, en besloten wijselijk maar niet in mijn buurt te komen. Zachtjes vloekend wreef ik over mijn zere stuitje, en stond op. Ik trok eerst mijn sokken en daarna mijn laarzen aan, en liep naar de deur.

Eenmaal buiten liep ik gelijk naar de stallen toe. Er hoefden deze ochtend geen klusjes gedaan te worden, omdat we toch een paar dagen weg zouden zijn. Toen ik de stallen binnen liep, begroette Sabrina me gelijk met een enthousiast gehinnik. Ik gaf haar een aai over haar neus, en deed hetzelfde bij Bles en Abelard. Ik liep weer naar buiten, nu naar de rivier om de paarden van vers drinkwater te voorzien. Nadat ik hun ontbijt had klaargemaakt, liep ik langzaam het bos in. Op mijn gemakje wandelde ik langs de bomen. Als vanzelf dwaalden mijn gedachten af naar gisteravond. Ik kon er nog steeds niet bij dat Halt ons gewoon getest had. Gilan en ik hadden gisteren nog lang nagedacht over het feit dat Halt van ons plan af had geweten. Wij hadden het toen pas een paar uur geleden bedacht. Zelfs als hij ons toen had afgeluisterd, had hij dit niet in zo'n korte tijd voor elkaar kunnen krijgen. En het was wel allemaal erg toevallig. Precies op de dag dat wij vrij hadden, had baron Arald een dag vol vergaderingen. En Gilan wist dat ook. Ik had een sterk vermoeden hoe hij aan die informatie was gekomen. Het had te maken met een kleine man, en we leefden met hem samen. Er was nog iets waar ik me zorgen over maakte, maar wat ik niet met Gilan had gedeeld. Hoeveel wist Halt over mij en mijn verleden? Die vraag bleef maar door mijn gedachten spoken. Hoe diep ik ook nadacht, een antwoord kreeg ik niet. In een vlaag van woede en machteloosheid sloeg ik met mijn vuist tegen de dichtstbijzijnde boom. Daarna vloekte ik in het Gallisch, aangezien een boom niet erg meegeeft als je ertegenaan slaat. Met mijn vuist schuddend liep ik terug naar het hutje in het bos. Later had ik genoeg tijd om hierover na te denken, eerst de Jagersbijeenkomst zien te overleven, besloot ik.

In een Jagerstempo liepen we naast onze paarden over het pad. We hadden het ontbijt net een uur achter de kiezen, en tijdens het ontbijt waren beide mannen zo slim geweest om nikste zeggen over mijn valpartij. Ik had ze met mijn blik ook duidelijk gemaakt dat ik er geen woord over wilde horen, want anders stond ik niet voor de gevolgen in.

Halt gebaarde nu dat het tijd was om weer op te stijgen, en dat deden we. Na zo'n halve kilometer gereden te hebben, wees Halt op een stel sporen. 'Van welk dier zijn ze, Gilan?'  
Dat deed hij nu al de hele rit. Testen hoe goed onze sporenkennis was. 'Van drie konijnen,' antwoordde Gilan, nadat hij de sporen even had bestudeerd. Halt knikte dat hij het goed had, en we reden weer verder.

Zo gingen we door voor de rest van de dag, en ook de daaropvolgende dagen. Er gebeurde de hele reis niet veel bijzonders, totdat onze laatste reisdag aanbrak.

We waren al een paar uur onderweg, en het zou niet lang meer duren voordat we bij de open plek in het bos aankwamen waar de bijeenkomst gehouden werd.

'Zagen jullie dat?' vroeg Halt ons zachtjes, zonder zijn mond te bewegen. Hij doelde op een beweging links van ons. Gilan en ik knikten tegelijk als antwoord op Halt's vraag. Hij had ons gisteravond en de avonden daarvoor al van alles verteld over de gewoontes en gebruiken van de Jagers en hun bijeenkomst. Dit was een van hun vele wachtposten. De Jager gaf de man een teken dat we hem gezien hadden, en dat wij van hem gewonnen hadden voor dit jaar. De man gaf ons een teken terug, en ik herinnerde dat dat betekende: wacht maar op volgend jaar.

Zo ging het door voor een paar uur. Gilan vond er nog twee, ik drie en tegelijk spotten we er nog twee. Halt had ze waarschijnlijk al veel eerder gezien dan wij, maar hij liet ons zelf zoeken. Hoe langer het duurde, hoe leuker ik dit spelletje begon te vinden. Ik begon er echt plezier in te krijgen, en ik zag dat Halt mijn blijdschap ook opmerkte. Hij keek even verbaasd, maar trok zijn gezicht daarna gelijk weer in de plooi. Ik was niet verbaasd dat Halt verbaasd was; ik was de afgelopen dagen nogal chagrijnig geweest. Dat kwam vooral door mijn zenuwen, maar dat ging ik hun niet aan hun neus hangen.

Die blijdschap verdween in één klap toen we de laatste bocht omsloegen. Voor ons lag het terrein waar de Jagersbijeenkomst gehouden werd. Er stonden al aardig wat tenten, en ik zag een heleboel Jagers heen en weer lopen, bijpraten en oefenen. En voor zover ik kon zien, waren het alleen maar mannen. We gaven onze paarden de sporen, en mijn onderbuikgevoel kwam weer terug, sterker dan ooit.

 **Hoofdstuk 13**

Toen we het terrein opreden, minderden we vaart totdat we stapvoets reden. Halt wees op een leeg plekje in de schaduw van de boom waar nog geen tenten stonden. 'Zet daar het kamp maar op, ik ga Crowley zoeken.' En met die woorden draaide hij Abelard om en loopt in de richting waar ik denk dat de commandant zit, ondertussen proberend Jagers te ontwijken die overal rondlopen. 'Ik denk dat dat de tent van de commandant is,' zei Gilan, met zijn kin in de richting van de grootste tent wijzend. Ik knikte alleen maar, mijn keel zat helemaal dicht. Tot nu toe had niemand ons nog één blik waardig gekeurd, maar ik wist dat dat snel zou veranderen.

We stegen beiden af, en maakten onze bepakking vanachter de zadels los. Ik legde het op de grond, en zadelde daarna Sabrina af. Ik wreef haar droog, borstelde haar en gaf een appel, die ze dankbaar en luid kauwend opat. Zachtjes lachend veegde ik de druppels appelsap van mijn gezicht, en gaf haar het teken dat ze mocht gaan grazen. Ze draafde gelijk naar de andere paarden, gevolgd door Bles. Ik denk dat ze van Oude Bob hadden geleerd waar ze heen moesten op de bijeenkomst, of het leek haar gewoon leuk om tijd met andere paarden door te brengen.

Naast me hoorde ik zacht gekreun en het geluid dat spieren maken als je ze uitrekt. Ik besloot Gilan's voorbeeld te volgen; van een hele dag in het zadel zitten werd je erg stijf.  
Hurkend pakte ik mijn tent en de rest van de spullen die ik nodig had op. Ik had vaak genoeg gekampeerd om te weten dat je je tent niet recht onder een boom moest zetten, dus legde ik mijn spullen neer op een plek ver genoeg van de boom, maar wel zo dat hij wel schaduw bood. Naast me deed Gilan hetzelfde.

Ik had net de haringen in de grond geslagen en rekte net mijn rug even goed uit, en kreeg daarbij de schrik van mijn leven. 'Jullie eerste bijeenkomst?'  
Van schrik liet ik de spullen die ik vast had uit mijn handen vallen, en draaide me tegelijkertijd om. Ik keek recht in het gezicht van een jongeman. Hij was ongeveer even groot als ik, en ik schatte dat hij een jaar of zeventien was. Zijn haar was lichtblond, bijna wit, en krulde erg. Het deed me nogal denken aan het haar van een engel die ik ooit in een kerk had gezien. Wat het meest opviel aan de jongen waren zijn ogen. Die waren blauw, maar niet zomaar blauw. Nee, ze waren heel, heel lichtblauw. Ik had nog nooit iemand gezien met zulke lichte ogen.

'Ja, klopt. We zijn net aangekomen, zoals je misschien al hebt gezien,' hoorde ik iemand lachend achter me zeggen. Terwijl ik de jongen aan het aanstaren was, was Gilan zijn tent uitgekropen en naast me komen staan. Hij stak nu zijn hand uit naar de engelachtig jongen, en zei: 'Ik ben Gilan, en dat is Carly.' Met een hoofdknikje maakt hij duidelijk dat hij mij bedoelde. De jongen schudde zijn hand, en stelde zich voor als Jonathan. Daarna stak de laatstgenoemde zijn hand naar mij uit. Ik pakte hem vast, en was verbaasd over de zachtheid ervan. Ik ben sterkere handen met meer eelt gewend, verwachtte het ook. Ik had nu ook al meer eelt op mijn handen door het omgaan met wapens.

'Ken ik jou niet ergens van?' vroeg Gilan hem. Aan zij gezicht was te zien dat hij diep nadacht.  
'Dat kan wel kloppen. Ik ben opgegroeid in Karwij, en ben daar nu ook in de leer. Jij bent toch de zoon van krijgsmeester David?'  
Gilan knikte eenmaal.  
'Waarom ben je dan niet in Karwij gebleven? Ik heb geruchten gehoord dat je weggelopen was, en zelfs een Grijze Jager achterna bent gegaan. Ik dacht dat het gewoon roddels waren, maar nu ben ik best benieuwd of het klopt.'  
Gilan zuchtte diep, ik kon merken dat hij het vervelend vond om hierover te praten. 'De geruchten kloppen. Ik ben inderdaad weggelopen van huis, en ook een Jager achterna gegaan. Alleen ging dat niet zo goed.' Hier lachte hij even zachtjes, en ik deed inwendig mee. Ik kreeg een erg duidelijk beeld in mijn hoofd van hoe het er uit had moeten zien. Jonathan daarentegen, had geen idee waarom we zo geamuseerd waren. 'En voordat je het gaat vragen, ik wilde geen ridder worden. Het bestaan als Grijze Jager leek me gewoon veel interessanter. En die Jager die ik achterna was gegaan, was trouwens Halt.' Dat laatste voegde hij er nonchalant aan toe, maar ik wist hoe blij en vereerd hij was dat hij bij Araluen's bekendste Jager in de leer was. Ik ook, moet ik toegeven.  
'Jullie zijn de leerlingen van Halt?! Dé Halt?' Zijn stem sloeg over van verbazing.  
'Wij allebei, ja,' mengde ik me in het gesprek.  
De bijna-eng-blauwe ogen van de oudere jongen richtten zich nu op mij. Ik zag de vraag zowat opkomen in zijn hersenen. Voordat hij hem kon stellen, gaf ik al antwoord. 'Ja, ik ben een meisje. En ja, ik weet ook dat er nog nooit een meisje is geweest, maar Halt vindt dat ik de juiste vaardigheden heb om een Grijze Jager te worden. Het zij zo.' Ik liet het feit dat het dit was of opnieuw opgepakt worden voor stroperij maar even buiten beschouwing.  
Gelukkig accepteerde hij mijn verklaring. Inwendig zuchtte ik, de eerste Jager die me gewoon accepteerde. Hij was nog maar een leerling, maar toch. Helaas was mijn onderbuikgevoel nog steeds sterk aanwezig. En het vertelde me dat de rest van de Jagers me niet zo gemakkelijk zou accepteren.

Jonathan keek naar de stand van de zon, en zei: 'De maaltijd gaat zo beginnen. Ik zou maar snel je tent verder opzetten, anders moet je dat in het donker verder doen.'  
Dat klonk logisch, en ik draaide me om, om verder te gaan met mijn tent. Ik was alleen vergeten dat ik net nog spullen in mijn hand had, en dat ik ze op de grond had laten vallen. Ze lagen er nu nog steeds, en mijn struikeltalent besloot dat dit een goed moment was om te laten merken dat hij aanwezig was. Je kan dus wel raden wat er gebeurde toen ik me omdraaide. Helaas was het lot me niet goedgezind, dus toen ik mijn armen in een reflex uitstak om te voorkomen dat ik plat op mijn gezicht viel, kregen mijn handen grip op het tentdoek en viel ik precies op mijn tent. Ik vloekte hardgrondig, terwijl de twee jongens niet meer bijkwamen van het lachen. Het moest er vast heel komisch hebben uitgezien, maar ik kon er zelf niet om lachen. Ik slingerde ze een paar Gallische vervloekingen naar het hoofd, waar ze nog harder om moesten lachen. Kreunend stond ik op, ik had nog steeds last van mijn stuitje, en kreunde nog harder toen ik de tent zag, of wat er nog van over was. voor zover ik kon zien, was er niks kapot, gelukkig, maar ik moest nu wel weer helemaal opnieuw beginnen. 'Het spijt me dat ik lachte,' verontschuldigede Gilan zich snel toen hij mijn gezicht zag. Ook Jonathan haastte zich te verontschuldigen. Met een knikje accepteerde ik hun excuses, maar keek nog steeds boos. Ik wist dat ik de rest van de dag mijn pesthumeur zou behouden. 'Ik help je wel even,' zei Jonathan. Dat was inderdaad wel het minste wat hij kon doen, vond ik. Met zijn drieën ging het veel sneller dan ik ooit in mijn eentje voor elkaar zou hebben gekregen. 'En nu eten,' deelde Jonathan likkebaardend mee.

Slenterend liepen we richting het midden van de open plek waar, zo te ruiken, het eten al snel opgediend zou worden. Gilan en Jonathan waren diep in een gesprek verwikkeld, en te oordelen naar de flarden die ik opving, ging het over de laatste nieuwtjes en roddels in Karwij. ik liep een paar passen achter hen. Ik volgde het gesprek even met een half oor, maar daar hield ik al snel mee op aangezien ik al die mensen waar ze het over hadden toch niet kende. Ik zag nu al een sterke vriendschap opbloeien tussen die twee. Zo een die jaren blijft bestaan. Ik trok mijn blik los van de jongens, en keek het kamp rond. Ik had nog niet de kans gehad om goed rond te kijken. Ik zag de plek waar de Jagers oefenden met boogschieten, aangezien er verschillende schietschijven stonden. Er waren veel bomen, en genoeg plekjes om je vaardigheden in ongezien voortbewegen te testen. Een smal riviertje stroomde traag langs de rand van het terrein. En overal waar je keek zag je de kleine eenpersoons, grijsgroene tentjes die zo kenmerkend waren voor Grijze Jagers. Ook zag ik veel van hun eigenaren. Ik had me niet gerealiseerd hoeveel vijftig mensen bij elkaar eigenlijk is, maar toen we de eettafels bereikten, sloeg mijn hart een slag over. Jonathan had me dan wel zo gemakkelijk geaccepteerd, deze mannen zouden dat zeker niet doen. Jonathan zwaaide even naar ons als afscheid, en liep naar een oudere Jager. Onbewust deed ik een stap richting Gilan. 'Ben ik de enige die het nu in zijn broek doet?' fluisterde hij in mijn oor. Ik schudde mijn hoofd, en zei: 'Ik doe mijn best om niet over te geven.' Hij lachte even om mijn antwoord, maar het was een zenuwachtig lachje. Hij gaf een klein kneepje in mijn hand, en ik kneep terug. 'Dan moet het maar, hè?' zei de lange jongen zuchtend.

Samen liepen we richting de tafels, en ik probeerde de verbaasde blikken en het gefluister te negeren. Ik rechtte mijn rug, en beantwoordde hun blikken uitdagend terwijl we tussen de tafels door naar Halt liepen.  
Hij was in het gezelschap van een man van middelbare leeftijd met zandkleurig haar. 'Ah, jullie moeten Halt's leerlingen zijn,' zei de man toen hij ons in het oog kreeg. 'Ik ben Crowley en jij moet Carly zijn, en jij Gilan.' We schudden hem de hand, en gingen zitten. 'Ik moet zeggen dat ik zo mijn twijfels had toen Halt zei dat hij een meisje als leerling wilde, maar nu ik je gezien heb zijn al die twijfels in één keer weggevaagd.'  
Ik wist niet zeker of ik dat als een compliment moest opvatten of niet, dus zei ik maar: 'Uhm, bedankt, denk ik.'  
Crowley leek mijn twijfels niet op te merken, en wees vrolijk op het eten. 'Neem zoveel als je wilt. Jullie zien er wel uit alsof jullie het goed kunnen gebruiken.' Nu had ik wel door dat hij ons alleen maar plaagde, maar het was waar wat hij zei. Gilan en ik waren allebei nogal mager. Ik was wel iets aangekomen sinds ik bij Halt woonde, maar niet veel. Vooral bij mij kon je lichtjes mijn ribbenkast zien, terwijl ik toch genoeg at.

De hele maaltijd verliep gelukkig zonder problemen, maar ik had het gevoel dat het de stilte voor de storm was. Het eten was verrukkelijk, maar ik proefde er niet zoveel van. De hele tijd werden ons blikken toegeworpen. Vol nieuwsgierigheid richting Gilan, en de meeste die in mijn richting geworpen werden waren een mengelmoesje van minachting, spot, afkeuring en een klein beetje nieuwsgierigheid. Ik zou er ondertussen al gewend moeten zijn aan het feit dat er mensen naar me keken, maar dit voelde erger dan gewoonlijk. Normaal trok ik me er gewoon niets van aan, maar dat kon nu niet. Deze mannen waren mijn collega's. Of ze het nu leuk vonden of niet, ze moesten leren leven met het feit dat een meisje een Jagers leerling was, en dat er een kans bestond dat ze in de toekomst weleens met me zouden moeten samenwerken.

Tijdens de koffie gebeurde er nog steeds niks, en ik begon te denken dat het misschien allemaal wel mee zou vallen. Een hele grote, domme fout.  
Ik excuseerde me tegenover Halt en Gilan, en liep richting het bos om een struik te zoeken om mijn behoefte te doen. Toen ik niet meer te zien was vanaf het grote kampvuur, voelde ik opeens dat een hand zich stevig om mijn pols klemde. Ik werd richting een stel bomen getrokken, en kon nog maar net mijn evenwicht bewaren. Ik probeerde mijn pols los te trekken, maar de hand voelde aan als een bankschroef. Hardhandig werd ik met mijn rug tegen een boom aan geduwd. Terwijl ik boos de haren uit mijn gezicht schudde, verkende ik mijn omgeving. Ik werd omringd door een stuk of zes, zeven Jagers. Ze keken allemaal even kwaad, en allemaal naar mij. Het bleef lang stil, zo lang dat ik begon te denken dat geen van hen kon spreken. 'Luister dame,' begon eentje uiteindelijk, 'Halt en Crowley kunnen je dan wel zo geweldig vinden, maar wij willen hier geen kleine meisjes.'  
Ik had mezelf voorgenomen om kalm te blijven en niks te zeggen waar ik later spijt van zou krijgen, maar nadat de man uitgesproken was, vergat ik dat allemaal. 'En wie ben jij om dat te bepalen? Je bent gewoon een oude man met een houten been. Ik wed dat je niet eens meer je eigen leen hebt, _piraat.'_  
Tot mijn grote genoegen waren ze nogal ondersteboven van mijn reactie; ze dachten vast dat ik me nu huilend tot een balletje zou oprollen en me voor hun voeten zou werpen. Nou, dan kenden ze mij nog niet.  
'Daar heeft ze je te pakken, Berrigan,' zei een ander tegen de man met het houten been die blijkbaar Berrigan heette. 'Ja, inderdaad,' lachte Berrigan. 'Ik vind haar fel genoeg, mannen. Wat jij?' Dat laatste vroeg hij aan niemand in het bijzonder. Allemaal deelden ze hun instemming mee, en Berrigan sloeg me nogal hard op mijn schouder. 'Welkom bij het korps, _meisje._ '  
Wrijvend over mijn schouder keek ik ze na. 'Wat was dat nou weer?' vroeg ik me hardop af. Het was mijn blaas die antwoord gaf, en snel hurkte ik achter de dichtstbijzijnde struik.

's Avonds in mijn tent herhaalde ik het hele gebeuren nog een keer in mijn hoofd. Tegen Halt en Gilan had ik niks over het voorval gezegd, hoewel Gilan me wel vragende blikken toewierp, die ik zorgvuldig negeerde. Ik vond het nog steeds vreemd, maar ik had zo'n vermoeden dat dit niet mijn eerste 'beoordeling' zou zijn. En met die gedachte nestelde ik me dieper in mijn warme slaapzak, en viel in slaap.

 **Hoofdstuk 14**

Ik werd vroeg wakker door een mug. Ik ben namelijk nogal geliefd onder het muggenvolk, en daarom zit ik altijd onder de bulten. Iemand verbaasd over het feit dat ik ze haat?  
Ik was de hele nacht al wakker gehouden door dat rotbeest, want hij zat steeds bijna in mijn oor. En elke keer als ik me omdraaide om hem weg te jagen, kwam hij weer terug. En zo ging het de hele nacht door. Maar blijkbaar had zelfs ik geen aantrekkelijk plekje meer over op mijn lichaam, en is dat beest denk ik samen met mij in slaap gevallen. Alleen was hij nu weer wakker, en ik dus ook.

Geeuwend en krabbend probeerde ik dat stomme ding weg te jagen. Helaas was hij veel sneller dan ik. Na wat voelde als een halfuur had ik hem eindelijk. Sorry, had ik háár eindelijk. Toen kreeg ik letterlijk de grootste schok van mijn leven. In mijn tent zat niet één, niet twee, niet drie, maar een hele populatie muggen! Zo snel als ik kon deed ik mijn sokken en laarzen aan en greep riem met wapens, boog en pijlenkoker, mantel en wat kleren en schoot zo snel mogelijk dat muggenverblijf uit.

Daar botste ik tegen iemand op, en we vielen allebei op de grond. 'Zo, jij hebt haast. Moet je naar de wc, ofzo?' vroeg de jongen die ik herkende als Jonathan me lachend. Voordat ik kon antwoorden, riep hij uit: 'Mijn god, wat is er met je gezicht gebeurt?!'  
'Dat zijn muggenbulten,' vertelde ik hem zwaar geïrriteerd, ondertussen mijn gezicht betastend. Ik voelde minstens tien bulten, allemaal even warm, rood en groot. Eenmaal op het plekje tussen mijn wenkbrauwen aangekomen, vloekte ik hardgrondig. Ik voelde een bult zo groot als een ei die doorliep naar mijn voorhoofd. Het jeukte ook als een gek.  
'Hoe heb je dat dan voor elkaar gekregen? Ik zie hier wel eens een mug, maar die is altijd in zijn eentje en heel soms zijn ze met zijn tweeën.'  
'Blijkbaar ben ik erg aantrekkelijk voor muggen,' zei ik nogal kribbig. Van muggen en slaaptekort werd ik altijd geïrriteerd.  
'Zo, iemand heeft zo te merken nogal een ochtendhumeur.'  
Ik besloot hier maar geen antwoord op te geven, en keek in plaats daarvan het terrein rond. Het was nog vroeg, de grond was nog vochtig en begon net te dampen door de regenbui van die nacht.

Jonathan merkte dat ik beledigd was, en zei: 'Het was maar een grapje, joh. Ieder heeft zo zijn ding.'  
Ik zei nog steeds niets, en keek hem ook niet aan. 'Goed als ik in je tent kijk? Ik ben nu wel erg nieuwsgierig.'  
Ik knikte dat hij zijn gang kon gaan, en glimlachte in mezelf. Je zou nooit een Jager tegenkomen die niet alles wilde weten. Ik pakte mijn spullen en nadat ik de viezigheid eraf had gehaald, deed ik het om en aan. Terwijl ik dat deed, zag ik dat mijn hele lichaam onder de rode bulten zat. Ik zuchtte, en wenste dat iemand die rotbeesten gewoon zou laten verdwijnen. Dan zou ieders leven een stuk aangenamer zijn, vooral het mijne.

Opeens hoorde ik gegil achter me. Een hele zwerm muggen kwam mijn kleine tentje uitvliegen, richting mij. Ik zag wat er komen ging, en sprintte er zo snel mogelijk vandoor. Die irritante kleine dingen hadden Jonathan gewoon genegeerd en vlogen gelijk richting de voedselbank. Ze moeten het vannacht heel erg naar hun zin hebben gehad, aangezien ik geen één plekje op mijn hele lichaam kon vinden waar geen bult zat. Zelfs mijn kont is niet gespaard gebleven, en ik kon zweren dat ik een paar erg warme plekjes onder mijn haar had gevoeld. Ik had bewondering voor de mug die nu nog een plekje wist te vinden.

Gelukkig had Halt ons de afgelopen maanden stevig aan onze conditie laten werken, maar die muggen hadden blijkbaar meegetraind. Ik moet het toegeven, ik had respect voor hun doorzettingsvermogen. Alleen sta ik bekend om mijn koppigheid. En als ik iets echt wil, geef ik niet op.

En nu wilde ik heel, heel graag van die muggen afkomen, dus rende ik zoals ik nog nooit gerend had. Mijn voeten leken de grond niet eens te raken, zo snel ging ik. Helaas wist ik dat ik dit tempo nooit vol kon houden, en ik keek rond of ik iets zag om me in te verschuilen. Ik voelde hoe mijn tempo langzaam afnam, maar ik had nog steeds geen schuilplaats. Toen vond de schuilplaats mij, maar zou ze je hem niet noemen. Ten eerste stonk hij erg. Ten tweede was het rond. En ten derde kwam het uit een paard. Iemand al een idee?  
Mensen die mij nu al een beetje kennen, kunnen wel raden wat er nu gebeurde. Omdat ik rond keek, lette ik weer eens niet op de grond en viel recht in de paardenpoep. En omdat zoiets alleen gebeurd als er andere mensen in de buurt zijn, had zowat het hele korps mijn val in de poep gezien. Je zou verwachten dat mensen medelijden met je krijgen, of op zijn minst hun lachen proberen in te houden. Maar nee hoor, ze stonden me gewoon met zijn allen uit te lachen. Het enige leuke was dat één man zo hard moest lachen dat zijn benen hem niet meer konden dragen. Zijn vrienden en collega's lachten hem net zo hard uit als ze bij mij hadden gedaan. Hij kon er wel om lachen, en veegde de drollen van zich af en stond op. Terwijl hij dat deed, voelde ik een stomp tegen mijn schouder. Achter me stonden Sabrina en Bles mij een beetje raar aan te kijken. _Je hebt toch ogen in je hoofd, Slimpie? Gebruik die dan ook!_  
'Jaja,' zei ik zuchtend. Eerst de hele nacht wakker gehouden worden door alle muggen van Araluen, daarna beledigd worden door iemand die maar twee jaar ouder is dan jou, toen mijn ochtendgymnastiek gedaan en daarna ook nog eens een modderbad en beledigingen van een paard er gratis bij. De dag had niet beter kunnen beginnen!

'Gaat het?' Gilan was als enige aardig genoeg om me te helpen.  
'Niet echt. De dag had niet slechter kunnen beginnen.' Hij antwoordde niet, maar keek me alleen medelijdend aan. Daar was ik blij om; ik had totaal geen zin om te praten. Hij stak zijn hand uit en ik nam hem aan. Eenmaal overeind schudde ik zoveel mogelijk mest van me af, en liep samen met Gilan naar onze tenten. Hij zei niks over mijn gezicht en over het voorval, en daar was ik hem dankbaar voor. _Dit is blijkbaar echte vriendschap: er altijd voor elkaar zijn, zelfs als de ander iets ontzettend stoms doet._ Ik had nog nooit een vriend gehad, maar ik ben blij dat ik er nu wel één heb. Gilan kende me goed genoeg om te weten dat hij niet moest vragen wat er gebeurd was, maar waarschijnlijk had Jonathan hem al helemaal op de hoogte gebracht. Die twee leken nu al twee handen op één buik.

Nadat ik het tentje gecontroleerd had op muggen, pakte ik schone kleren. Slenterend liep ik naar de rivier, elke Jager die geamuseerd mijn kant op keek mijn meest dodelijke blik toewerpend. Helaas vielen er geen dode lichamen in de mest of gewoon op de grond, wat mijn humeur niet erg verbeterde. Eentje ging zelfs zover dat hij mijn val nadeed, en ik moest mezelf toen echt heel erg beheersen om hem niet aan te vliegen.

Eenmaal bij de rivier aangekomen, zocht ik een beschut plekje uit en kleedde me uit. Ik had de plek zo goed mogelijk uitgekamd, maar toch was ik niet helemaal zeker dat ik alleen was. De omgeving in de gaten houdend, ging ik met mijn vingers over mijn naakte huid. Of wat huid zou moeten zijn, maar wat er meer uitzag als een stel tomaten.  
Voorzichtig liet ik me in het water zakken, en rilde van de kou. Ik waste niet alleen mezelf, maar nam mijn kleren gelijk mee. Het duurde nog aardig een tijd voordat alles schoon was en niet meer stonk. Ik vermoedde alleen dat die geur er nooit helemaal uit zou gaan. Daar moest ik maar mee zien te leren leven. Ik was gelukkig slim genoeg geweest om een handdoek mee te nemen en sloeg die helemaal om me heen. Mijn natte haar zwiepte ik een beetje raar heen en weer om er zoveel mogelijk water uit te krijgen. Toen ik het samen met mijn natte kleren uitkneep, zwoer ik dat die rivier een kwart hoger kwam te staan.  
Snel schoot ik in mijn droge kleren, en wreef mijn haar zo goed mogelijk droog. Ik bond het niet samen, maar liet het los over mijn rug hangen om te drogen. Ik wist dat ik vanavond minstens een uur kwijt zou zijn aan het borstelen, maar ik duwde die gedachten weg. Daar zou ik me vanavond wel druk over maken.

Na een laat ontbijt liep ik met Gilan en Halt naar een boom. De oudere Jager wilde ons examenschema met ons doornemen. 'Jullie hebben over een paar uur boogschieten, en vanmiddag messenwerpen. Omdat jullie de enige twee Jagers in het hele korps zijn die een zwaard dragen, zouden jullie daar ook op getest moeten worden. Helaas hebben we niemand in ons midden die genoeg verstand heeft van zwaardvechten om jullie daar een examen over af te nemen, dus laten we dat maar.' Bij deze woorden wisselden Gilan en ik een opgeluchte blik. We hadden de laatste tijd niet heel veel geoefend, en we waren bang geweest dat we het zouden verpesten. 'De komende dagen krijgen jullie nog wat praktische tests, en doen jullie ook examen in ongezien voortbewegen. En als jullie het niet helemaal verprutsen, halen jullie misschien je bronzen eikenblad.' _Nou dat klinkt erg positief._ Naar Gilan's gezichtsuitdrukking te oordelen, dacht hij er net zo over.  
'Succes,' en met die woorden stond de Jager op en liet ons alleen.  
'Dat was, uhm, motiverend.' Lachend om mijn uitspraak, zei Gilan: 'Je zou verwachten dat een mentor er is om je te helpen, niet om je zelfvertrouwen de grond in te boren.'  
'Tja, je hebt het nu wel over _Halt._ ' Dat laatste zei ik met extra veel nadruk.  
'Daar heb je gelijk in. Boogschieten?'

De examens gingen voor mijn gevoel wel goed, maar de examinatoren hielden hun gezichten zorgvuldig in de plooi.  
Terwijl ik mijn werpmes uit de boom wrikte, kwam Gilan naar me toe. We waren klaar voor vandaag, en we hadden geen idee wat we nu zouden gaan doen. Dat probleem werd snel opgelost, toen opeens een bos blonde krullen uit de struiken kwam. 'Hey, zijn jullie klaar?' Hij wachtte ons antwoord niet af, maar ging gelijk verder: 'Ik weet echt een heel gave plek die jullie echt moeten zien. Kom mee!' En met die woorden verdween hij weer in het struikgewas. Gilan en ik wisselden een vragende blik, en liepen daarna Jonathan achterna.

We hadden hem al snel ingehaald, en vroegen hem waar we heen gingen. 'Wacht maar af,' was het enige wat hij los liet. De hele weg speelde er een mysterieus glimlach rond zijn lippen, wat ik niet helemaal kon plaatsen. De hele weg dacht ik erover na, maar ik kon geen goed woord vinden om het te omschrijven. Het enige wat ik erover kon zeggen, was dat ik er de kriebels van kreeg.

We liepen steeds dieper en dieper het bos in. 'Weet je zeker dat we goed gaan, Jonathan?' vroeg Gilan toen de begroeien steeds dichter werd, en we maar bleven lopen.  
'Ja, we lopen de goede kant. Ik weet waar ik heen ga.' Dat laatste kwam er een beetje kattig uit, en het deed me denken aan een nukkige kleuter. Ik draaide me om, om een blik uit te wisselen met Gilan. Hij had rimpeltjes in zijn voorhoofd, wat altijd gebeurde als hij diep nadacht en blijkbaar ook als hij zich zorgen maakte.

'Is het nog ver?' vroeg ik na een paar kilometer.  
'Ja, we zijn er bijna. Alleen deze bocht nog om.' Diep zuchtend, draaide ik mijn ogen omhoog. Dat zei hij een halfuur geleden ook al. Alleen had hij het dit keer goed. Na de bocht genomen te hebben, kwamen we aan op de top van een heuvel. Het uitzicht was schitterend. Je kon het hele bos inclusief het Jagersterrein. Ik meende in de verte zelfs een paar dorpjes en een kasteel te zien.  
'Het is prachtig!' bracht Gilan uit. Ik kon niks zeggen, alleen maar knikken.  
'Vind ik ook. Ik heb deze plek ooit per toeval tijdens mijn eerste bijeenkomst ontdekt, en ik probeer er elk jaar heen te gaan. Ik voel me altijd rustig worden als ik hier ben.'  
'Dat begrijp ik helemaal. Ik wist niet dat Araluen zo mooi kon zijn,' zei ik.

We stonden zo voor een tijd, het landschap in ons opnemend. Het werd zelfs mooier toen de zon over ging. Ik wenste dat ik dit beeld voor altijd vast kon houden. Opeens voelde ik de grond onder me bewegen, en brak af. Ik gilde toen ik omlaag viel.

 **Hoofdstuk 15**

Ik gilde mijn longen uit mijn lijf, en voelde mijn maag omhoog schieten naar mijn keel. Met mijn handen schuurde ik langs de rand om iets te pakken te krijgen, of om op zijn minst mijn vaart te minderen. Opeens werd mijn rechterpols vastgegrepen, en ik knalde met een smak tegen de rotswand. Ik voelde warm bloed van mijn voorhoofd in mijn ogen lopen. Ik proefde ook de ijzeren smaak van bloed in mijn mond, en vermoedde dat er een tand door mijn lip was gegaan. Het uitspugend keek ik omhoog. De hand die mijn pols omklemde behoorde Gilan toe. Zijn gezicht was rood aangelopen van de inspanning. Hij stak nu zijn andere arm ook over de rand, en hij probeerde mijn linkerpols te pakken. Na wat voelde als uren kreeg hij hem te pakken. Jonathan zag ik niet, maar ik verwachtte dat hij Gilan vast had. Heel langzaam probeerden de jongens me omhoog te trekken. Blijkbaar was mijn been tijdens de val in een gat blijven steken, en zat nu vast. Ik schreeuwde pijnlijk toen het vast bleef zitten. Ze trokken nog harder, en ik schreeuwde nog harder. Langzaam voelde ik mijn handen wegglijden en ik wist dat ik ging vallen. Ik sloot mijn ogen en bad dat als ik nu dood zou gaan, dat het snel en pijnloos zou gebeuren. Ik viel langzaam achterover, en opeens leek alles in slow motion te gaan. Totdat een luide knak me weer terug in het nu bracht. De ergste pijn die ik ooit gevoeld had kwam uit mijn been en toen ik ernaar keek, zag ik dat hij op meerdere plaatsen gebroken was. _Dat maakt nu ook niks meer uit._ Ik viel steeds verder naar beneden, omdat mijn been nu los was. Mijn hoofd knalde hard tegen de rotsen. _Nu hoef ik me ook geen zorgen meer te maken om mijn haar._ Toen werd alles zwart.

Ik had van doodgaan wel iets anders verwacht dan dit. Alles om me heen was zwart. Maar niet het gewone zwart wat je ziet als je je ogen dichtdoet. Nee, dit golfde om me heen, zoog me helemaal op. Het voelde alsof ik zweefde, maar ik voelde geen pijn. Daar was ik dankbaar voor.  
Ik wist niet dat er zoveel verschillende tinten zwart bestonden, soms was het licht, soms donker. Opeens voelde het alsof ik opgetild werd, en alles draaide.

Toen ik mijn ogen opendeed, keek ik recht tegen een lichtblauwe hemel aan. Toen ik overeind ging zitten, zag ik dat ik in een bos was. Ik kreeg het gevoel dat ik een déjà vu had. Ik stond op, en keek naar de omgeving. Aan de rand van het bos stond een eenzame boerderij met een stal ernaast. Ik zette het op een rennen, en liep bijna de man omver die net uit de stal kwam lopen. 'Carlytje!' riep de man.  
'Dickie!' Ik omhelsde de man die zoveel voor me betekend had stevig. 'Ik dacht dat je dood was!'  
'Dat ben ik ook.' Zijn gezicht stond ernstig, maar ik zag aan zijn ogen hoe blij hij was om me te zien. Die ogen keken me nu medelevend aan toen de volledige betekenis van zijn woorden tot me doordrong.  
'Maar, betekent dat dat ik ook dood ben?' Ik moest iets wegslikken, bang voor het antwoord.  
Dick schudde zijn hoofd. 'Nog niet, maar de keus is aan jou. Je mag hier bij mij blijven, of teruggaan. En er is één jongen die erg graag zou willen dat je terug zou komen.' Hij gaf me een knipoog.  
'Bedoel je Gilan?' Toen hij knikte, zei ik: 'We zijn alleen maar vrienden, hoor.' Ik kreeg een vaag glimlachje terug. Ik zuchtte diep, en rolde met mijn ogen. Dit deed hij altijd.  
Dick trok nu een serieus gezicht, en zei: 'Denk maar goed na over wat je wilt. Neem je tijd, en neem vooral geen overhaastte beslissingen. Wat je ook beslist, ik ben het ermee eens. Als je een beslissing hebt genomen, hoor ik het wel.' En met die woorden liep hij de boerderij in.

Langzaam slenterde ik door het bos, mijn verstand op nul. Ik wilde niet nadenken, maar ik wist dat ik het niet kon blijven uitstellen. Ik kwam uit bij een meertje, en besloot dat ik er nu echt niet meer onderuit kon. Ik ging in kleermakerszit op de rond zitten, en het viel me nu pas op dat ik geen pijn voelde. Mijn been zag er normaal uit en toen ik met mijn vingers over mijn voorhoofd ging, voelde ik ook daar niks. Maar toen ik met mijn hand door mijn haar ging, vloekte ik luid toen het bleef steken in de klitten. Zelfs in het hiernamaals of wat dit dan ook was, klitte het nog.

Luisterend naar het zachte gekabbel van het water liet ik mijn gedachten de vrije loop. Ik had Dick zo erg gemist, ik wist niet hoe erg totdat ik hem weer gezien had. Het leek me heerlijk om hier de rest van mijn dagen te slijten. Dan kon ik elke dag zoveel paardrijden als ik wilde, zwaardles krijgen en alle andere dingen doen die ik leuk vond, zonder de hele tijd bang te zijn voor de Doders van D. Het leek een luxe die ik me niet kon permitteren. Nooit meer bang te hoeven zijn, nooit meer over mijn schouder te hoeven kijken met elke stap die ik zette, nooit meer te hoeven vechten om te overleven, nooit meer hoeven na te denken over wat ik wel en niet zei tegen iemand, me nooit meer eenzaam te hoeven voelen. Ik wenste dat mijn hele leven al, en nu had ik de kans. Alleen jammer dat die val eerst moest gebeuren om het mogelijk te maken. Als dit een jaar eerder was gebeurd, had ik hier niet eens over na hoeven denken.  
Maar nu was alles anders. Hoe nors en sarcastisch Halt ook was, hij had ook goede eigenschappen. En alleen al één klein knikje van de man kon je hele dag goedmaken, een glimlachje zelfs je hele week. En Gilan, hij was een geweldige vriend. Maar zelfs ik, die nooit een vriend heeft gehad, weet dat ik heel blij moest zijn met het feit dat hij mijn beste vriend is. Maar waarom deed mijn maag dan zo raar elke keer dat ik zijn naam hoorde? Resoluut schudde ik mijn hoofd. Hier zou ik me later wel druk over maken, op dit moment waren er belangrijkere dingen om me druk over te maken. Jonathan was ook erg aardig, ook al zat ik nu door hem in deze situatie. Maar hij wist ook niet dat de grond in zou storten. En dan was er nog dat kleine, irritante kleine beest wat men een paard noemt. Sabrina kon dan misschien heel wijsneuzerig doen, ze was toch van mij. Ik had nog nooit een eigen paard gehad, en zeker geen eentje waarmee ik zulke gesprekken kon voeren. Als iemand me een jaar geleden had gezegd dat ik beste vrienden zou worden met een klein paard dat net zo irritant kon zijn als ikzelf, had ik gezegd dat ze gek waren. Maar nu ben ik de gek hier, een gek die beslist of ze haar leven vroegtijdig beëindigd of dat ze besluit te blijven leven.

Lange tijd staarde ik onbeweeglijk voor me uit, zachtjes kauwend op een grassprietje. Opeens stond ik op, en spuugde de restjes gras uit. Ik had mijn beslissing gemaakt, een beslissing die alles zou veranderen.

Ik trof Dick aan op het bankje voor zijn huis, doezelend in de zon. Toen hij mij aanhoorde komen, kwam hij overeind. Met één blik op mijn gezicht wist hij al genoeg. 'Je hebt een beslissing genomen.' Toen ik knikte, zei hij grinnikend: 'Nou dat is snel. Normaal doe je er een jaartje of tien over.' Ik lachte niet terug, keek hem alleen maar aan. Zwijgend legde hij zijn arm op mijn rug en duwde me zachtjes naar het bankje. Toen we bedien zaten, begon ik: 'Dick…' Maar ik hoefde mijn zin niet eens af te maken; hij wist precies wat ik ging zeggen. 'Je hebt besloten te blijven leven.'  
Kleintjes knikte ik, niet in staat de man aan te kijken. Opeens voelde ik een hand onder mijn kin. De hand tilde hem op zodat ik gedwongen was Dick in de ogen te kijken. Ik wist niet wat ik verwachtte erin te zien, maar zeker geen tranen. 'Weet dat ik je helemaal niks verwijt. Je hebt de juiste keuze gemaakt, en ik ben trots op je om het feit dat je die durft te nemen. Vaak is de juiste keuze ook gelijk de moeilijkste, en er zijn veel mensen die hem niet durven nemen. Maar jij wel, jij durft te leven met de pijn en het verdriet. Jij kiest niet voor de makkelijkste weg. En daarom huil ik.'

Hij stond op en pakte mijn hand. Samen liepen we richting het pad weg van het bos, nog steeds hand in hand. Door aangekomen omhelsde Dick me stevig. 'Ik ben zo trots op je en ik houd ontzettend veel van je, Carly. Vergeet dat nooit!' fluisterde hij in mijn oor. 'ik houd ook van jou, Dickie. Ooit zullen we elkaar weer zien,' fluisterde ik terug. Tegelijk lieten we elkaar los. Ik schonk de man tegenover me een verdrietig glimlachje en liep de weg op, weg van het bos, weg van het huis en weg van de man van wie ik het meeste hield. 'Carly, wacht!' hoorde ik opeens achter me. Vragend draaide ik me om. 'Er is iets wat je moet weten over je ouders.' _Mijn ouders._ Het voelde alsof een koude hand mijn hand omklemde.  
'Wat is er met ze?' vroeg ik hem, bang voor het ergste.  
'Ze… Ze zijn niet wie je denkt dat ze zijn. Maar ik heb ze gezworen dat ik je niks over hen zou vertellen totdat je achttien was. Nee! Ik heb al teveel gezegd. Maar denk goed na, héél goed na, en misschien vind je dan zelf het antwoord.' Dick was pas net uitgesproken, of alles werd weer zwart.

Nu stond ik voor wat het meest op een kasteel leek. Voor me stonden twee mensen, een man en een vrouw. De man had een baby van hooguit één jaar oud in zijn armen. Voor de man en vrouw stonden mijn ouders en Dick. Dick! _Wat deed hij hier nou weer? Hij kende mijn ouders toch niet? En wat deden mijn ouders hier überhaupt?_ De baby kwam me vaag bekend voor, en toen ik beter keek kreeg ik de schok van mijn leven: die baby was ik!  
Ik realiseerde me dat de man die baby-ik vasthad aan het praten was. 'Pas alsjeblieft goed op haar. Het is ontzettend moeilijk voor ons om haar op te geven, maar we weten dat ze bij jullie in goede handen zal zijn.' Ook al zag ik zijn gezicht niet, ik hoorde aan de stem van de man dat hij huilde. Van de vrouw kon ik geen enkele emotie opmaken.  
'Geen zorgen, Hendrik! Carla en ik zullen voor Carly zorgen. We hebben helaas zelf geen kinderen, maar we zullen haar opvoeden alsof ze van ons is,' zei mijn vader.  
Nu nam Dick het woord: 'Ik zal ook haar ook wat vechttechnieken leren, zodat ze zichzelf kan verdedigen. En je hebt ons woord dat we Carly in de onwetendheid zullen laten totdat ze achttien is en we denken dat ze het aankan.' Ik zag mijn ouders instemmend knikken bij deze woorden.  
'Daar ben ik blij om,' zei, denk ik, Hendrik. Nu richtte hij zich tot een man die me tot nu toe niet opgevallen was. 'Vriend, mocht er iets met deze mensen gebeuren, God verhoede het, zou jij dan voor Carly willen zorgen?'  
'Dan zal ik doen,' stemde de man in.

Opeens werd alles weer zwart, en bleef het zwart deze keer. Ik had het gevoel dat wat ik net gezien had geen waanbeeld was, maar een herinnering. Een hele belangrijke zelfs. Ik wist dat ik een heel belangrijk detail over het hoofd zag, maar ik wist niet wat.

Met een schok vlogen mijn ogen open, terwijl ik me dat kleine, maar o zo belangrijke detail herinnerde. De andere man was Halt geweest.

 **Hoofdstuk 16**

Gilan stond zonder te knipperen het landschap in zich op te nemen, en werd daar ruw in verstoord door een ijzingwekkende gil links van hem. Toen hij zich omdraaide, zag hij op de plek waar Carly een minuut geleden nog had gestaan alleen maar afgebroken grond. Hij begreep al snel wat er gebeurd moest zijn en liet zich op zijn buik vallen. Hij zag een graaiende hand, en greep hem vast. Een smak was duidelijk te horen, en hij kon alleen maar hopen dat Carly niet al te veel letsel had. Bloed uitspugend keek ze omhoog. Vers bloed liep uit een wond op haar voorhoofd in haar ogen. Gilan schrok zich dood van een paar handen bij zijn benen. 'Ik heb je, Gil,' hoorde hij Jonathan zeggen.  
Wetend dat hij nu niet zo snel van de rand zou vallen, stak hij ook zijn andere hand uit om de andere pols te pakken. Door al het zweet wat in zijn ogen liep zag hij niks meer, en hij moest op de tast op zoek naar Carly's linkerpols. Ja, daar was hij! 'Ik heb haar,' schreeuwde hij naar achteren. 'Trek!'  
Met alle kracht die ze hadden, begonnen ze het meisje omhoog te trekken. Heel langzaam voelde ze haar lichaam omhoog komen. Gelukkig weegt ze niet zoveel, dacht Gilan. Opeens sneed weer zo'n ijzingwekkende gil door de lucht. De jongens begrepen niet waarom ze Carly's lichaam niet verder omhoog kregen, en trokken nog harder. Carly gilde nog harder.

Gilan voelde per minuut meer zweet op zijn handen lopen, en was bang dat zijn handen vroeg of laat uit die van Carly zouden glippen. En ja, het onvermijdelijke gebeurde. Langzaam gleden hun handen uit elkaar. Gilan zag hoe Carly haar ogen dicht deed, niet in staat te zien wat zou gaan gebeuren. Gilan wilde schreeuwen, maar er kwam geen geluid uit zijn keel. Hij wilde haar achterna, maar dan zou hij alleen maar zijn eigen einde tegemoet vallen. Hij drukte zijn gezicht diep in de aarde, en bonkte luid met zijn vuist op de grond. Een luide knak vertelde hem dat Carly's, nu levenloze, lichaam gestopt was met vallen. Hij voelde tranen opwellen in zijn ogen, en liet ze de vrije loop. Carly was er niet meer. Zijn beste en enige vriendin op deze aarde was dood, en dat was allemaal zijn schuld. Hij, Gilan, had niet genoeg kracht om haar vast te houden op het moment dat ze hem het meest nodig had. 'Gilan,' hoorde hij zachtjes. Toen hij niet reageerde, klonk het nog een keer luider: 'Gilan!' Een hand schudde hem heen en weer, maar hij reageerde nog steeds niet. Toen hij door begon te krijgen dat de persoon niet op zou geven, keek hij op. Zijn gezicht was bleek met rode vlekken en bedekt met aarde, zijn ogen rood omrand. Jonathans gezicht stond vol hoop, hoop die hij niet gepast vond op zo'n moment als dit.

Jonathan wees de diepte in. 'Kijk,' zei hij. Zijn ogen stonden zo hoopvol dat Gilan het niet over zijn hart kon krijgen om niet te kijken. Zijn ogen gleden naar de afgebroken rand steeds verder naar beneden. Langs de plek waar Carly haar hoofd had gestoten, makkelijk te herkennen aan de bloedvlekken op de stenen. Steeds verder naar beneden, totdat ze het lichaam bereikten. Het eerste wat hij zag, was haar been. Het lag in een onnatuurlijke hoek, en zelfs van deze afstand was te zien dat het op meerdere plaatsen gebroken moest zijn. Hij begreep nu waarom ze haar niet verder omhoog hadden kunnen krijgen. Het moest tijdens haar val ergens in zijn blijven haken, en het was nu losgekomen. Hij wist dat dit niet was waar de Jagers leerling naast hem zo enthousiast over was. Hij dwong zijn ogen om verder langs haar lichaam te glijden. Haar gezicht was witter dan normaal, en haar ogen gesloten. Ze zag er net zo uit als ze sliep, bedacht Gilan zich en voelde een steek in zijn hart. Als ze er zo bij lag, zag je pas goed hoe knap ze eigenlijk was en leek ze ook jonger dan haar vijftien jaar.  
Hij staarde wel minstens een minuut naar haar lichaam, de langste van zijn leven. Toen zag hij het opeens. Eerst durfde hij het niet te geloven en pas toen hij het een paar keer had zien gebeuren, durfde hij zichzelf toe te staan om een klein sprankje hoop te voelen. Haar borst bewoog namelijk nog heel langzaam op en neer. Met glimmende ogen keken de jongens elkaar aan. 'Ze leeft nog,' bracht Gilan uiteindelijk uit.

Zo snel als ze konden renden ze terug naar het kamp. Ze hadden hulp nodig om het lichaam omhoog te krijgen. Ze hadden al ingeschat dat het ze niet zelf zou lukken. Ze hadden geen touw bij zich en de rotsen waren leken niet stevig genoeg om met je volle gewicht op te leunen, laat staan met twee personen.

Eindelijk kwamen de eerste tenten in zicht. Hoe moe hij ook was, Gilan wist er toch nog een eindsprint uit te persen. Helemaal buiten adem bereikte hij de commandantstent. Daarbinnen vond hij Halt, Crowley en een paar andere Jagers. 'Gilan,' begon Halt hem bestraffend toe te spreken, maar hield daar mee op toen hij het gezicht van zijn leerling zag. 'Waar is Carly?' vroeg hij daarom maar.  
'Ze, ze…' Verder kwam hij niet.  
'Ze heeft een ongeluk gehad. Ze leeft neg wel, maar niet lang meer als ze niet snel hulp krijgt,' vertelde Jonathan de mannen.  
'Waar is ze precies?' vroeg Crowley. Jonathan begon uit te leggen waar ze moesten zijn, maar stopte toen hij zich realiseerde dat de meeste Jagers geen idee hadden van het bestaan van de plek. 'Zal ik anders meegaan?' bood hij aan.  
Crowley knikte, en begon bevelen uit te delen. Binnen een minuut was er niemand meer in de tent op Halt, Crowley en Gilan na. 'En nu ga jij ons precies vertellen wat er gebeurd is, Gilan,' beval Crowley hem. Nadat Halt hem naar een stoel had geleid en iedereen plaats had genomen, begon hij zijn verhaal. 'Carly en ik waren net klaar met onze examens, en hadden nog tijd voor het eten. Jonathan kwam naar ons toe, en zei dat hij ons iets gaafs wilden laten zien. Na een lange tijd gelopen te hebben kwamen we op een punt waar je een geweldig uitzicht hebt over het terrein en de rest van het bos. We stonden allemaal van het uitzicht te genieten, totdat de grond onder Carly's voeten afbrokkelde. Het lukte me om haar armen te pakken. Jonathan hield mij vast en samen probeerden we Carly omhoog te trekken. Ik denk dat haar been ergens in vast is blijven zitten tijdens haar van, want na een paar centimeter konden we haar niet verder omhoog trekken. Mijn handen werden steeds zweteriger, en ik voelde haar wegglijden. Dat gebeurde ook, en ze is hard op de rotsen gevallen. Haar been is op meerdere plaatsen gebroken, en ik dacht dat ze dood was. En dat is allemaal mijn fout! Het spijt me, Halt.' Gilan sloeg zijn handen voor zijn gezicht, en de tranen stroomden weer over zijn gezicht.  
Hij voelde dat er een arm om zijn schouders werd gelegd, en hij wist dat het Halt moest zijn. 'Het is jouw schuld niet, Gil! En trouwens, Jonathan zei dat ze nog leefde. En misschien weet je dat nog niet, maar Grijze jagers zijn uitstekende eerste hulp verleners.'  
Langzaam keek de jongen op. Voor het eerst sinds hij begonnen was met praten, durfde hij Halt aan te kijken. 'Echt waar?' Hij durfde het eigenlijk niet te vragen, bang dat hij het zich allemaal verbeeld had.  
'Echt waar,' knikte Halt hem bemoedigend toe.

Na de bemoedigende woorden van Halt liep Gilan de tent uit. Geuren van eten drongen zijn neus binnen, maar zijn brein registreerde het niet. Hij had geen zin in eten, geen zin in vrolijkheid en vooral geen zin in andere mensen. Daarom keerde hij de tafels met eten en Jagers de rug toe, en ging naar zijn tent.

Eenmaal daar aangekomen, deed hij zijn mantel af, schopte hij zijn laarzen in een hoek en legde zijn wapens op de grond. Hoe moe of verdrietig hij ook was, het respecteren en goed behandelen van wapens zat er diep ingebakken. Hij liet zich voorover vallen, en viel gelijk in een diepe slaap.

Hij droomde over Carly. Er was in de droom niks aan de hand met haar been, en ze lachte de hele tijd. Ze was erg knap als ze lachte, vond hij. Op Bles en Sabrina galoppeerden ze over een verlaten strand. De zon ging net onder, en de kleuren werden weerspiegeld door de zee. Ze hielden een wedstrijdje, en hadden ondertussen de slappe lach over iets.

Toen Halt een uur later kwam om hem te vertellen dat Carly nu door hun beste mensen werd behandeld, vond hij zijn leerling in precies dezelfde houding als hij in slaap was gevallen en met een gigantische glimlach op zijn gezicht. De bebaarde Jager had wel een vermoeden waar hij over aan het dromen was, en glimlachte tegen zichzelf. Hij hurkte neer om de deken goed over hem heen te leggen, en zei: 'Droom maar fijn.'

De volgende ochtend werd Gilan verrassend uitgerust wakker. Liggend kwamen de herinneringen aan de vorige dag weer terug. Zo snel als hij kon graaide hij zijn spullen bij elkaar, en kleedde zich aan. Terwijl hij zijn riem nog omgespte, rende hij zijn kleine tentje uit, op zoek naar Carly. Hij had alleen geen idee waar ze was. Het enige wat hij wist was dat ze tegen deze tijd wel opgehaald moest zijn. 'Zoek je je vriendin?' vroeg een man die hij niet kende hem. Toen hij knikte, wees de man op een tent die een stuk van de andere afstond. 'Ze ligt daar.'  
Nadat hij de man bedankt had, rende hij zo snel als hij kon naar de tent. 'Lyn!' riep hij blij toen hij binnenkwam. Geen reactie.

Een kleine man met zwart haar kwam op hem af. 'Ze ligt in een coma. Het is de vraag of ze ooit wakker wordt. We hebben wel haar been zo goed mogelijk behandeld.'  
'Is er een kans dat ze wakker wordt?'  
'Die keus is aan haar. Zo te zien heeft ze veel meegemaakt in haar leven, en er bestaat een kans dat ze besluit niet meer wakker te worden.'  
Toen de dokter het bedroefde gezicht van Gilan zag, zei hij: 'Maar je zou wel tegen haar kunnen praten. We weten niet wat er met het brein gebeurd als mensen in coma liggen, maar er wordt gezegd dat sommige mensen die uit een coma zijn ontwaakt stemmen hebben gehoord. Misschien wordt ze wakker.'

De man liep de tent uit, Gilan alleen latend. Hij liep verder de tent in. Er stonden een paar bedden, en alleen één daarvan werd gebruikt. Er stond een stoel naast het bed, en daar ging hij op zitten. Hij pakte Carly's hand en was verbaasd over hoe koud die voelde. Zijn andere hand legde hij over die van haar, en kneep er in. 'Carly, als je me kan horen: weet dat ik erg spijt heb van het feit dat ik je los heb gelaten. Ik had beter mijn best moeten doen, had je moeten vasthouden. Je weet niet hoeveel je voor me betekend. Ik heb nooit een echte vriend gehad, niet zoals jij. Als je niet wakker wordt, hoe moet het dan met ons onderzoek naar de Doders van D?  
En mocht je besluiten dat je niet verder wil leven heb ik daar alle begrip voor. Ik denk dat ik hetzelfde keuze zou maken als ik jou was. Maar ik beloof je dit: mocht je overlijden, weet dan dat ik tot op de bodem zal uitzoeken waarom de Doders je ouders hebben gedood en waarom ze achter je aanzitten.  
Alsjeblieft, wordt wakker! Ik, ik houd…'

Van schrik hield Gilan op met praten. Hij dacht dat hij een kneepje in zijn hand voelde. Hij boog zich naar voren, zijn ogen vol met hoop. Opeens sloeg Carly haar ogen open.

 **Hoofdstuk 17**

Het eerste wat ik zag, was Gilan's hoofd. Maar niet één keer, maar twee keer. Zijn vier ogen waren roodomrand. _Had hij gehuild?_ Ik voelde een vreemd gevoel in mijn maag. Opeens voelde ik wat omhoogkomen, en Gilan kon nog net een emmer voor me neerzetten voordat ik over het dekbed zou overgeven. Gelukkig zag ik niet meer dubbel, want anders was dit erg smerig geweest. Ik kreeg een beker water aangereikt en spoelde snel mijn mond.

Toen ik klaar was, nam ik mijn omgeving in me op. Ik was in een grote tent, waarschijnlijk een geïmproviseerd ziekenhuis. Er stonden een paar bedden, maar op Gilan en ik na was er niemand.

'Gilan…' begon ik, maar verder kwam ik niet. Gilan omhelsde me zo stevig dat ik bijna geen adem meer kreeg, maar dat maakte me niks uit. Ik knuffelde hem net zo stevig terug.  
'Ik dacht dat ik je kwijt was,' fluisterde hij in mijn haar.  
Eén mondhoek kwam omhoog terwijl ik terug fluisterde: 'Mij raak je niet zo makkelijk kwijt.'

Na een paar minuten maakte ik me los uit zijn omhelzing. 'Gil, ik moet je wat vertellen.' Aan mijn gezicht zag hij dat het ernst was, en hij verspilde daarom geen tijd aan domme vragen.  
Ik trok mijn mond open om wat te zeggen, maar op het geluid van naderende voetstappen sloot ik hem weer.

'Ah, je bent wakker. Ik vroeg me al af of je ooit nog wakker zou worden,' zei, nam ik aan, de dokter. Ik was te moe om hem een pissig antwoord terug te geven, dus zond ik hem mijn meest kwade blik. Hij negeerde hem simpelweg, en ging verder met zijn verhaal. 'je hebt waarschijnlijk al gemerkt dat je je been op meerdere plaatsen gebroken hebt. We hebben het zo goed mogelijk behandeld, maar of het ooit weer goed aan elkaar groeit en of je het ooit weer zoals voorheen zou kunnen gebruiken weet ik niet. En je hebt ook erg hard je hoofd gestoten. Daardoor kan je dubbel gaan zien, en overgeven,' zei hij met een knikje op de emmer die naast het bed stond.  
'Wat gebeurt er met je herinneringen als je je hoofd hebt gestoten gehad?' vroeg ik.  
De man keek me een beetje vreemd aan, en antwoordde: 'Je kan sommige dingen vergeten, maar het is ook wel eens voorgekomen dat je dingen die je vergeten bent gaat herinneren. Waarom wil je dat weten?'  
'Oh gewoon, zomaar,' antwoordde ik vaag.  
Ik voelde Gilan's blik, maar negeerde hem. 'Het is ook belangrijk dat je veel rust,' vertelde de dokter me met een blik op Gilan.

'Nou, dat komt dan goed uit, want ik had Gilan net nodig,' zei Halt. Ik schrok me dood, want ik had hem niet de tent binnen horen komen. En Crowley ook niet.  
'Gilan, meld je zo snel mogelijk aan het begin van het bos. Daar wacht Jager Mark op je om je je examen ongezien voortbewegen af te leggen,' vertelde Crowley hem. Mij zond hij alleen maar een medelijdende blik.  
 _De examens! Die kan ik zo natuurlijk niet maken. Maar Gilan wel, en als hij slaagt, krijgt hij zijn bronzen Eikenblad._ Gilan leek hetzelfde te denken. 'Nee,' zei hij.  
'Nee?' herhaalde Crowley. Hij kneep zijn wenkbrauwen samen, waardoor hij er kwaad uitzag. Dat had ik niet van de commandant verwacht. Ik kende hem pas net, maar van wat ik van hem had gezien, werd hij niet zo snel boos.  
Gilan stond langzaam op. 'Inderdaad, nee. Carly kan de rest van haar examens niet maken, en dat is mijn schuld. Dan is het ook niet eerlijk als ik straks wel mijn bronzen Eikenblad heb en zij niet. Als iemand dat ding verdiend is het Carly wel.'  
Ik pakte zijn hand en gaf er een kneepje in als dankjewel. Crowley keek erg verbaasd, er was vast nog nooit iemand geweest die geweigerd had zijn examens niet te maken, maar Halt keek trots. Daar was ik zeer verbaasd over, maar toen ik knipperde was het weg. Toch wist ik zeker dat ik het gezien had. En ik vermoedde Gilan ook.  
'Goed, jij je zin,' stemde Crowley uiteindelijk toe. 'Dit is allemaal jouw schuld, Halt,' vertelde hij de kleine man naast hem. En met die woorden draaide hij zich om en liep de tent uit.  
De bebaarde Jager leek onaangetast door de woede van zijn vriend en knikte ons toe als afscheid. Net zo stilletjes als hij gekomen was, liep hij de tent ook weer uit.

'Dat had je echt niet moeten doen,' zei ik toen ik zeker wist dat Halt en Crowley weg waren.  
'Ik meende wat ik zei. Als iemand zijn Eikenblad verdiend ben jij het wel. Niet alleen omdat ik zeker weet dat je je examens geweldig zou maken, maar ook om wat je allemaal hiervoor al gedaan hebt.'  
Die woorden herinnerden me weer aan wat ik hem had willen zeggen. 'Gil, je moet weten…'

'Ben je er nog?' onderbrak de dokter me. 'Ze moet rusten. Je mag haar morgen weer zien.'  
 _Merde._ Ik was de dokter compleet vergeten. Snel gaf ik Gilan nog een knuffel. 'Bedankt,' fluisterde ik.  
Hij antwoordde niet, maar gaf een kneepje in mijn schouder.

'Zie je morgen, Lyn,' zei hij als afscheid. Nadat hij weg was gelopen, liet ik me onderuit zakken. Ik voelde me opeens ontzettend moe en voordat ik goed en wel lag, sliep ik al.

De daaropvolgende dagen waren erg eentonig. ik kon niet veel meer doen dan in bed liggen, meer inspanning dan dat zorgde ervoor dat ik draaierig werd en moest overgeven. Het enige voordeel was dat Gilan me bijna de hele tijd gezelschap hield. Hij vermaakte me met verhalen van zijn tijd op de Krijgsschool en grappen die hij en wat vrienden hadden uitgehaald. Van de buitenkant leek hij lief en onschuldig, maar hij had best wel wat niet zulke aardige dingen gedaan. Zoals toen hij ooit jaren geleden samen met een vriend ingebroken had in het kantoor van zijn vader en daar op belangrijke documenten had getekend. En geen lieflijke tekeningen. Ik kwam niet meer bij van het lachen toen hij dit vertelde. Het deed erg veel pijn, maar het was het waard. Hoe geweldig die momenten ook waren, ze konden mij toch niet helemaal afleiden van de herinnering die terug was gekomen. Ik wilde dit zo graag me Gilan bespreken, want Gilan zou vast wel een logische verklaring kunnen vinden voor het feit dat Halt ook bij het groepje mensen stond. Het probleem was alleen dat we nooit alleen waren. Altijd was de dokter wel aanwezig, of één van de andere vijftig Jagers. Maar ik zou hoe dan ook een moment vinden dat we konden praten.

Eén week later was het moment eindelijk daar. Alle Jagers op Crowley, Halt, Gilan, de dokter en ik na waren weer naar hun eigen leen vertrokken. Ik begreep niet helemaal waarom Crowley hier nog was, maar goed. Een paar dagen geleden had de dokter gezegd dat ik moest oefenen met het lopen op krukken, dus dat deed ik. Hoe langer ik het deed, hoe handiger ik er in begon te worden. Gilan en ik hadden besloten om vandaag buiten te gaan wandelen, nou ja, hij liep, ik strompelde er maar een beetje naast.

Het beloofde een mooie dag te worden. Het zonnetje scheen, en er stond bijna geen wind. Na een tijdje kwamen we bij een omgevallen boomstam aan, waar we op plaatsnamen. 'Ik moet je wat vertellen,' verbrak ik de stilte. Hij gebaarde dat ik kon beginnen, en dat deed ik: 'Toen ik in die coma lag, zag ik Dick.' Ik zag aan de blik in zijn ogen dat hij geen idee had wie dat was. 'Hij was de man die me het zwaardvechten heeft bijgebracht. Hij zei dat ik moest kiezen tussen daar bij hem blijven en doodgaan of teruggaan naar jou en Halt. Na lang nadenken besloot ik dat ik wilde blijven leven. Ik nam afscheid van Dick en liep weg. Hij riep me nog na dat mijn ouders, dat ze niet waren wie ik dacht dat ze waren. Hij had me het pas willen vertellen als ik achttien was, maar als ik goed, héél goed, na zou denken zou ik het antwoord misschien zelf wel te weten komen.'  
'En weet je het?'  
Ik schudde mijn hoofd. 'Maar dat was niet alles. Het ene moment was ik met Dick in gesprek, het volgende moment stond ik voor een kasteel. Voor me stonden een man en een vrouw met een baby in hun handen. Met mij in hun handen.'  
'Wacht even, wat?! Je zag dat je een stel mensen met jou als baby? Hoe dan?'  
'Dan weet ik niet. Maar het wordt nog raarder. Voor die mensen stonden mijn ouders en Dick. De man die mij vasthad vertelde mijn ouders dat ze goed op mij moesten passen en dat ze het ontzettend moeilijk vonden om mij op te geven. Toen zei mijn vader dat hij en Carla, mijn moeder, mij op zouden voeden alsof ik hun eigen kind was. Dick beloofde de man dat hij mij wat vechttechnieken zou leren en dat ze me niks zouden vertellen totdat ik achttien was en er klaar voor was.'  
Gilan begon steeds verbaasder te kijken. 'Dat is nog niet eens het meest schokkende gedeelte. Er stond nog een man. Een man die voor mij zou zorgen als mijn ouders en Dick iets zou overkomen. Die man was Halt.'  
Gilan zag eruit alsof hij elk moment flauw zou gaan vallen. 'Halt? Weet je zeker dat het niet iemand was die verdacht veel op hem leek?'  
'Nee, ik weet zeker dat het Halt was.'  
'Maar als dat zo is, kent Halt je ouders.' Opeens bedacht hij zich iets. 'Zei die man die jou vasthad niet dat hij het zo moeilijk vond om jou op te geven?' Toen ik knikte, ging hij verder. 'Dat betekent dat jouw ouders niet je echte ouders zijn, maar je voogden. En die man en vrouw die je zag zijn dus je echte ouders. En er is zelfs een kans dat ze nog leven!'  
Dat had ik me nog niet eens gerealiseerd. Eigenlijk zou ik nu super blij moeten zijn met dit nieuws, maar ik voelde geen blijdschap. _Die mensen hadden me gewoon opgegeven. Maar misschien was er wel een erg goede reden voor._ Ik zuchtte diep.

'We zouden Halt kunnen vragen of hij wat over mijn ouders weet, maar hij gaat het hoogstwaarschijnlijk ontkennen.'  
'Dan moeten we het zelf uitzoeken, Lyn. Operatie vindt Carly's ouders is gestart.'

 **Hoofdstuk 18**

Na een week of zes waren mijn botten zo goed als aan elkaar gegroeid. Ik kon nog steeds niet veel gewicht op mijn been plaatsen, maar ik kon wel paardrijden. Helaas wel op de damesmanier. Ik had altijd al een afkeer gehad voor die manier van rijden, en Sabrina zo te merken ook. Gelukkig kon ik er wel zelf op komen en hoefde ik er niet op getild te worden. Liever lopen dan als een klein kind op een paard getild te worden.

De reis terug naar Redmont was niet bijzonder comfortabel, wat vooral kwam door het feit dat mijn zadel niet gemaakt was om met twee benen aan één kant te zitten.  
Gelukkig was het maar een paar dagen reizen van de bijeenkomst naar Redmont. Maar hoe koppig ik ook was, ik moest wel vaker stoppen dan normaal. Ik kon gewoon niet langer dan één uur in het zadel zitten, en van het normale Jagerstempo kwam al helemaal niets van terecht. Al met al kwamen we twee dagen later dan gepland weer aan bij het kasteel. Halt ging zich gelijk melden bij de baron. Eerder had Crowley baron Arald een brief geschreven waarin hij uitlegde waarom Halt later zou komen en dat hij een tijdelijke vervanger zou sturen.  
En ik werd verwacht bij de kasteeldokter, die me wilde onderzoeken. Kijken of alles nog werkte en of alles goed aan elkaar was gegroeid, zulke dingen.

Halt gaf de teugels van Abelard aan een stalknecht en verdween in de richting van het kantoor van de baron, Gilan en mij op de binnenplaats achterlatend. We wisselden een blik voordat hij soepel afsteeg. Ik liet me ook uit het zadel glijden. 'Ik zorg wel voor Sabrina. Ga jij maar vast naar de dokter. Zie ik je straks daar wel,' zei hij, zijn hand uitstekend.  
Ik aarzelde, maar een welgemikte duw van Sabrina tussen mijn schouderbladen trok me over de streep. 'Goed, bedankt.'  
'Graag gedaan. En je vindt het vast niet erg om de afwas te doen vanavond, hè?'  
Ik keek hem vuil aan, waar hij als antwoord zijn tong op uitstak. Ik zuchtte diep en rolde mijn ogen omhoog zoals Halt altijd deed. Zijn hand opstekend draaide hij zich om en liep naar de stallen. Ik keek hem na en ging daarna opzoek naar die dokter.

Na bijna één uur was ik eindelijk klaar. De dokter was een lange magere man met een vriendelijk gezicht, maar zo sloom als een slak. Alles wat hij deed, deed hij langzaam. Op een gegeven moment kreeg ik de neiging om die pen uit zijn hand te trekken en hem de kamer door te smijten. Maar dan zou het nog langer duren, dus legde ik me inwendig zuchtend neer bij mijn lot.

'Nou, dat duurde lang. Zit alles weer op de juiste plek?' begroette Gilan me. Ik wilde hem antwoorden, maar ik merkte dat de dokter achter me stond.  
'Alles is volledig hersteld. Gefeliciteerd, veel mensen hebben dat geluk niet. Nog een fijne dag, Jagers.'  
'Ik ben geen…' begon ik, maar verder kwam ik niet omdat de deur in mijn gezicht dichtgeslagen werd. 'En dat kan hij dan weer snel, hè,' mopperde ik.

Gilan negeerde mijn opmerking simpelweg en zei: 'Halt kwam net langs terwijl jij daarbinnen doktertje aan het spelen was.'  
'Ik was geen doktertje aan het spelen,' onderbrak ik hem geïrriteerd.  
Hij hief zijn handen in een gebaar van vrede. 'Wat jij wilt, Lyn. Waar was ik? Oh ja. We moeten boodschappen doen. En jij kookt vanavond trouwens.' Dat laatste voegde hij met een gemene grijns toe.  
Ik zuchtte diep. Eerst boodschappen doen, dan koken en daarna ook nog eens de afwas. 'Jij geniet hier echt van, hè?'  
'Inderdaad.'

We hadden allebei nogal een zere kont van zolang in het zadel zitten, dus besloten we om met de paarden naast ons te gaan lopen. We spraken niet met elkaar; we hadden de afgelopen weken al genoeg gepraat. Voornamelijk hoe Halt mijn ouders en pleegouders zou kunnen kennen en wie mijn echte ouders waren. Zoals te verwachten was waren we niet verder gekomen dan het feit dat ze hoogstwaarschijnlijk in Gallica woonden.

Degene die als eerste de stilte verbrak was Gilan. 'Ik weet misschien hoe we meer informatie over je echte ouders kunnen verzamelen.'  
Vragend keek ik hem aan, en hij ging snel verder. 'In Karwij is een grote bibliotheek waar ze bijhouden wie er allemaal in Araluen woont. Daar zit ook persoonlijke informatie van iedereen bij. Misschien ook wel van jou.'  
'We kunnen het proberen. Wat hebben we te verliezen? Maar waarom staat die bibliotheek trouwens in Karwij en niet in Araluen?'  
'Geen idee. Vonden ze leuk misschien.'  
Ik haalde mijn schouders op. 'Maar nu is de vraag: waarom zou Halt ons zomaar naar Karwij laten gaan?'  
'Ik weet het niet. Daar verzinnen we wel wat op.'  
'Ja, die heb ik eerder gehoord.' We schoten tegelijk in de lach.  
'Is die bibliotheek eigenlijk wel openbaar?' vroeg ik me opeens af.  
'Ja, natuurlijk. Anders zou ik het niet eens zeggen.' Daar geloofde ik dus niets van. Gilan keek me met zo'n ondeugende grijns aan dat ik vermoedde dat hij daar wel vaker zonder toestemming was geweest.  
'Mooi, want ik heb geen zin om weer in te breken. Op de één of andere manier word ik daar altijd op betrapt.'  
Het bleef een lange tijd stil. 'Maar de dossiers zijn niet openbaar. Oh kijk, daar is de fruitkraam al.' Haastig ging hij er vandoor voordat ik hem een trap zou geven. Ik zuchtte geïrriteerd en keek naar Bles en Sabrina. _Veel succes ermee_ leken ze te zeggen.  
'Bedankt. Jullie helpen echt enorm.' Ik zweerde dat ze hun schouders ophaalden, maar dat kon natuurlijk niet. 'Ik moet echt ophouden met tegen paarden te praten.'  
Twee hoofden gingen precies tegelijk omhoog en omlaag, alsof ze het met me eens waren.  
'Willen jullie straks nog een appel of niet?' Ze hielden gelijk op.  
Zachtjes in mezelf grinnikend liep ik verder. Ik bedacht me dat ik net weer tegen paarden aan het praten was, maar negeerde het.

De hele weg terug waren we ideeën aan het uitwisselen hoe we naar Karwij konden gaan. De ideeën werden steeds maffer, en wij steeds meliger. Het resultaat was dat we aan het einde nog steeds geen goed plan hadden, en we konden bijna niet meer op onze benen staan van het lachen.

De oplossing kwam uit een verassende hoek. Nadat we de paarden verzorgd hadden en ik ze, zoals beloofd, een appel had gegeven die ze gretig aannamen, gingen we op de veranda zitten met een mok koffie die Halt net gemaakt had.

'Gilan, jij had toch zwaardlessen gevolgd bij heer MacNeil?' Toen Gilan knikte, ging hij verder: 'Ik heb met Crowley overlegd en we hebben besloten dat jij je zwaardlessen moet blijven volgen, anders heb je al die jaren voor niks geoefend. En Carly, aangezien jij ook al aardig goed kan omgaan met die tandenstoker, vinden we dat jij net zo goed ook verder kan gaan met trainen. En het toeval wil dat ik een brief van heer David heb ontvangen, waarin hij jou uitnodigt, Gilan, om weer eens terug te komen naar Karwij zodat je kan trainen. En hij vindt het ook geen probleem als Carly meekomt. Jullie vertrekken morgen.'  
'Jullie? Ga jij niet mee dan, Halt?' vroeg ik de man naast me.  
'Ik heb wel betere dingen te doen hier in Redmont. Jullie weten de weg. Carly, kook jij vanavond niet?'  
Ik trok een chagrijnig gezicht, en liep naar binnen. Gilan kwam achter me aan.  
'Dit is nog beter dan ik had durven hopen,' fluisterde hij.  
Ik knikte enthousiast. 'Ik was al bang dat Halt zou zeggen dat hij mee zou gaan. Dan hadden we helemaal geen kans gehad om de bibliotheek te bezoeken,' fluisterde ik terug.  
'Succes met koken, Lyn,' zei hij op normale gesprekstoon toen hij Halt op hoorde staan. Hij pakte een stel borden uit de kast en begon de tafel te dekken.  
Met mijn gedachten al in Karwij pakte ik een pan en begon met koken.

 **Hoofdstuk 19**

De ochtend was koud en mistig. Tot overmaat van ramp had het ook de hele nacht geregend, en het zag er naar uit dat het niet snel zou ophouden. Ik stond pas een paar minuten buiten, maar mijn mantel was nu al helemaal doorweekt en ik voelde de kou erdoorheen. _Dit werd een lange, lange dag._

Voor de laatste keer controleerde ik of ik alles had. Dat was zo, en ik knikte naar Gilan als teken dat ik er klaar voor was. Op het geluid van zachte voetstappen draaiden we ons om, om recht in het gezicht van Halt te kijken. 'Succes,' zei deze. 'Gilan, jij weet de herbergen te vinden?' Toen die instemmend knikte, knikte Halt een paar keer tegen zichzelf. Het leek alsof hij iets wilde zeggen, maar hij deed het niet. 'Doe heer David de groeten. Tot over een paar weken.'

Ik knikte als afscheid, en slingerde me in het zadel. Helaas was ik vergeten dat mijn beenspieren nog niet zo soepel als eerst waren, en dat misschien ook nooit meer zouden zijn. Halverwege mijn zadel bleef ik nogal ongemakkelijk in de lucht hangen. Een duwtje onder mijn voet bevrijdde me uit mijn ongemakkelijke positie. Ik knikte Halt toe als dank, en wierp een woedende blik op Gilan die ook opgestegen was. Ik wist hoe grappig het eruit had moeten zien, maar ik kon er niet om lachen. Helaas voor mij zag ik zelfs Halt's mondhoeken lichtjes omhoog krullen. Ik keek ze beide boos aan, en zuchtte geïrriteerd. 'Gaan we nog, of blijven we hier staan totdat de regen stopt?' Ik wachtte niet op antwoord, maar zette Sabrina aan tot een lichte draf. Aan het geluid van paardenhoeven te horen kwamen Gilan en Bles achter me aan.

Na een uur begon mijn been zoveel pijn te doen, dat ik wel moest stoppen. 'Waarom ben je dan ook zo stom geweest om op de normale manier op te stijgen?' mopperde Gilan toen we een soort van beschut plekje hadden gevonden.  
'Omdat,' begon ik, diep adem halend om mijn kalmte te bewaren, 'ik het haat om op de damesmanier te reizen. En Sabrina ook.'  
'Als ik jou was, zou ik het toch maar doen als je nog voor de nacht Redmont uit wilt zijn.'  
Een vinnig antwoord lag op het puntje van mijn tong, maar voordat ik het kon uitspreken begreep ik waarom hij zo mopperde. Gilan was bang. Bang om iedereen die hij kende uit Karwij onder ogen te moeten komen. Hij had wel zijn vader en alles wat er van hem verwacht werd laten vallen om een Grijze Jager te worden.  
Ik schoof dichter naar hem toe over de omgevallen boomstam waar we op zaten, en gaf hem een bemoedigend kneepje in zijn hand. Verrast keek hij naar me op, en ik glimlachte bemoedigd naar hem. Na even geaarzeld te hebben, beantwoorde hij mijn glimlach. We bogen tegelijk langzaam naar voren, totdat hij zich realiseerde wat we aan het doen waren. Hij trok zijn hand los en stond snel op. Beschaamd schoof ik een stukje terug. 'Uhm…'  
'Ja…'  
'Zullen we weer verder gaan, Lyn?'  
'Goed idee.'

Die avond kon ik de slaap niet vatten. We hadden de hele dag doorgereden en ik had, ondanks mijn afkeer ervoor, toch op de damesmanier gezeten. We hadden niet meer gesproken over wat er daar op die boomstam gebeurd was; we zeiden eigenlijk alleen het broodnodige. Laat in de namiddag hadden we een herberg gevonden die er niet al te tochtig uitzag, en gelukkig had die nog een kamer over met twee aparte bedden. Ik had toch al niet samen met Gilan in één bed kunnen slapen, maar nu al helemaal niet meer.

Zuchtend draaide ik me op mijn andere zij. Hoe moe ik ook was, mijn hersenen leken niet te willen stoppen met nadenken. Alle gebeurtenissen, niet alleen die van vandaag, maar alles wat we samen meegemaakt hadden, kwamen weer boven. Onze eerste ontmoeting, mijn uitbarsting toen hij zei dat meisjes niet konden zwaardvechten, het moment dat we de Doders van D tegenkwamen en ik hem het verhaal over de dood van mijn ouders vertelde, de Jagersbijeenkomst, onze gestoorde plannen om Halt te overtuigen om ons naar Karwij te laten gaan. De leukste vond ik die met dansende ananassen en kamelen. En dan vandaag natuurlijk. Beeld voor beeld flitsen ze voorbij. Ik probeerde op te maken wat ik nou eigenlijk voelde. Ik had ooit eens iemand horen zeggen dat je kon weten dat je verliefd was als je al knikkende knieën kreeg bij het horen van diegene 's naam, maar bij mij was dat niet het geval. Wel voelde ik soms een raar gevoel in mijn buik, maar dat konden ook gewoon mijn darmen zijn.

Na wat voelde als uren, maar het konden ook minuten zijn geweest, viel opeens het kwartje. Ik was verliefd. Verliefd op Gilan. Niet zo hevig als bij sommige meisjes die ik wel eens had gezien, maar het was er wel. Het was niet dat ik de neiging voelde om hem helemaal af te lebberen, maar ik wist ook dat ik niet zonder hem wilde zijn. Maar ik wist dat mijn gevoelens niet wederzijds waren. Dat had hij vandaag wel bewezen. Hij zag me meer als een goede vriend, of misschien zelfs als een zusje waar je jongensdingen mee kon doen. _Fijn, ik was net gedumpt voordat ik überhaupt een vriendje had_. Verdrietig draaide ik me op mijn buik en viel in slaap.

Gilan werd wakker van een vreemd geluid. Het duurde even voordat hij wist wat het was. Het kwam van Carly, die raar ademde in haar slaap. Het had vaag wat weg van huilen. Maar dat kon niet, Carly huilde niet.

Hij draaide zich op zijn rug en staarde naar het plafond. Een stukje stro prikte in zijn rug, maar hij had geen zin om te gaan verliggen. Hij vouwde zijn handen onder zijn hoofd, en dacht aan de weg die voor hem lag. Dacht aan zijn vader. Carly had het al geraden: hij was bang om zijn vader onder ogen te komen. Halt had dan wel gezegd dat heer David het prima vond dat hij Halt's leerling werd, hij was er toch niet helemaal gerust op. Zijn vader kon best van gedachten veranderd zijn; het zou niet de eerste keer zijn.

Hij schudde zijn hoofd om het beeld van zijn vader die teleurgesteld op hem neerkeek uit zijn gedachten te bannen, en daarvoor kwam een ander gezicht in de plaats. Een jong, vrouwelijk gezicht. Gilan had spijt van zijn beslissing om zich terug te trekken, maar hij wist dat Carly toch niet hetzelfde voor hem voelde als hij voor haar. Dat had hij wel aan haar blik gezien naderhand.  
Langzaam viel hij in slaap, zijn dromen gevuld met één bepaald persoon.

Ik werd vermoeider wakker dan voordat ik ging slapen. De hele nacht had ik mijn kussen stevig vastgehouden, dus mijn spieren waren helemaal verkrampt. Gilan zag er niet veel beter uit.

In de gelagkamer kozen we een tafeltje in de hoek, ook al waren we op de herbergier en zijn vrouw na, alleen. 'Als we stevig doorrijden zijn we binnen twee dagen in Karwij.'  
Ik knikte alleen maar, mijn mond zat te vol om te antwoorden. Nadat ik het doorgeslikt had, zei ik: 'Het is gelukkig opgehouden met regenen. Dat haat ik nog wel het meest aan reizen, als het regent en je tot op het bot verkleumd bent.'  
'Inderdaad. Ik weet wel dat het goed is voor de gewassen en zo, leuk is anders.'

We rekenden af, en de plassen ontwijkend liepen we naar de stallen. _Zo jij ziet er slecht uit, zeg!_  
'Jij ook goedemorgen,' bromde ik.  
'Beledigd door je paard?' informeerde Gilan.  
'In één keer goed,' zei ik met een grimas.  
 _Je gaat toch niet weer zo vervelend zitten, hè? Daar heb ik dus echt een hekel aan!_  
'Ik moet wel. Over een paar weken kan ik vast weer normaal zitten.'  
Een geïrriteerd gesnuif was het antwoord. _kijk dat jij nou zo slim bent om van een berg af te vallen, is niet mijn schuld.  
_ Ik besloot maar niet te antwoorden. Dat paard zou toch het laatste woord hebben. Gilan en ik wissleden een blik, en ik wist dat ik niet de enige was met een paard dat altijd het laatste woord wilde en zou krijgen.

We besloten de avond door te brengen in een groot dorp. Erg indrukwekkend was het niet, maar het had een herberg. Het was nog middag, en we besloten voorraden in te kopen op de markt. In een gemakkelijke stilte slenterden we langs de kramen. We hadden appels gekocht en die waren we nu aan het afkluiven.

Opeens hoorden we een hoop geschreeuw. Het klokhuis van mijn appel weggooiend rende ik erheen.  
Een paar mannen hadden een jong meisje in de hoek gedrukt in een steegje.  
In één oogopslag zag ik wat ze aan het doen waren, en het maakte me altijd woedend om het te zien. 'Hé!' schreeuwde ik. Op het geluid van een stem draaiden de mannen zich om, en het meisje maakte van de gelegenheid om ervandoor te gaan. Zo snel als ze kon rende ze het steegje uit, mij in het voorbijgaan een dankbare blik toewerpend.  
Ik vestigde mijn aandacht weer op de mannen. Aan het kleding te zien waren het soldaten die geen dienst hadden. Ik kreeg een vaag gevoel van een déjà vu en zag aan het gezicht van de soldaten dat zij het ook hadden. Eén seconde voordat zij het zich realiseerden, wist ik wie ze waren. Deze mannen hadden mij vroeger ooit eens opgepakt, maar ik had ze wat klappen verkocht en was er vandoor gegaan.  
Aan hun woedende blik te zien wisten zij nu ook weer waar ze mij van kenden. Langzaam begon ik achteruit te lopen. 'Vrienden van je, Lyn?' informeerde Gilan, die net zoals ik achteruit liep.  
Ik schudde mijn hoofd. 'Rennen!' schreeuwde ik opeens. En dat deden we. Langs de markt en tussen de mensen door zigzaggend vluchtten we weg. Aan de verontwaardigde kreten te horen kwamen de mannen achter ons aan, mensen onderweg ruw aan de kant schuivend.

'Ik haal de paarden en onze spullen. Jij leidt ze af. We zien elkaar in het bos.'  
Ik wist dat opsplitsen de beste keus was, en bleef staan. 'Tot straks.'  
Me omdraaiend probeerde ik op adem te komen. Mijn been klopte, maar mijn achtervolgers waren veel dichterbij dan me lief was. 'Jullie hebben me al een keer laten lopen. Zeg me alsjeblieft dat het niet nog een keer gebeurt.'

Razendsnel rende ik weg, de twee soldaten als woeste stieren achter me aan. Een kar kwam opeens een straat uit, en ik wist er half glijdend en half springend overheen te kopen. Aan de luide bons te horen hadden de mannen niet zoveel geluk. Ik grinnikte in mezelf, en zette koes richting het bos.

Toen ik dacht dat mijn longen uit mijn lijf zouden branden, bleef ik pas staan. Met mijn handen op mijn knieën stond ik uit te hijgen.

'Daar ben je dan, mademoiselle.'

 **Hoofdstuk 20**

'Daar ben je dan, mademoiselle.'

In één vloeiende beweging haalde ik mijn boog van mijn schouders, pakte een pijl uit de koker op mijn rug en spande hem. Ik draaide me om, om een man achter me te zien. Hij zag er niet bijzonder uit: hij was van gemiddelde lengte, niet dik en niet dun en had een alledaags gezicht. Toch zou ik dat gezicht nooit meer vergeten. Het was het gezicht van de man die mijn ouders in één beweging neergestoken had, om ze daarna levend te verbranden.

'Jij!' Alle haat die ik voor hem voelde, legde ik in dat ene kleine woordje.  
'Kom, kom. Dat is niet aardig. Hebben je ouders je geen manieren geleerd?'  
'Nog één woord en ik schiet een pijl recht door je hart.' De man droeg dan wel een maliënkolder, van deze afstand zou de pijl er recht doorheen gaan.  
Zijn hand ging naar mijn boog en duwde hem opzij. 'Dat gaan we dus niet doen. Trouwens, zelfs als het je lukt om me te raken, en dat betwijfel ik, ben je al overmeesterd voordat je het woord 'pijl' kan zeggen.'  
Ik keek om me heen, en vloekte hardgrondig. Ik was omsingeld, en telde minstens twintig man. Zelfs als het me al lukte om de helft uit te schakelen, zou de rest snel korte metten met me maken.

'Zie je. Nou, leg die boog maar neer.'  
Ik aarzelde, maar het geluid van zwaarden die uit hun schede werden getrokken, trokken me over de streep. De pijl stopte ik terug in de koker en terwijl ik mijn ogen op de man voor me gefixeerd hield, legde ik mijn boog op de grond.  
'En de rest,' beval hij.  
Mijn pijlenkoker legde ik naast mijn boog neer, en maakte ik mijn riem los. Langzaam kwam ik overeind, en deed een stap naar achteren.  
'Was dat nou zo moeilijk?'  
Ik gaf geen antwoord, maar dat leek hem niet te deren.

'Bind haar vast,' beval hij twee mannen achter me.  
In stilte dankte ik Halt voor zijn lessen hierover: 'Als iemand je vast wilt binden, span dan je spieren aan zodat het touw daarna als je ze ontspant losser komt te zitten.'  
Mijn polsen werden door eeltige handen vastgegrepen en ruw achter mijn rug vastgemaakt. Tijdens de hele procedure gaf ik geen krimp, bleef de man voor me alleen maar woedend aanstaren.

Hij nam mijn kin in zijn hand, en draaide hem naar links en rechts. 'Je bent mooier als je vrolijker bent. Je kijkt nu nogal lelijk.'  
Ik spuugde hem zonder waarschuwing vol in zijn gezicht. Ik grijnsde tevreden, en de man kon me eerst alleen verbaasd aanstaren.  
Ik zag de klap niet aankomen. Het ene moment stond ik voor hem, het andere moment lag ik op de grond. Ik proefde de ijzeren smaak van bloed in mijn mond, en deed mijn best om het op zijn laarzen te spugen.

Iemand trok me omhoog aan mijn haar, en ik moest op mijn tanden bijten om het niet uit te schreeuwen. De vuist van de aanvoerder nam de voorkant van mijn shirt in een ijzeren greep, en een andere man hield nog steeds mijn haar vast.  
Het geluid van een dolk die uit de schede getrokken werd, drong mijn oren binnen.  
'Je bent net de grootste fout van je leven begaan, mademoielle. Het is jammer dat heer D. je levend wilt, maar het maakt hem niet uit als je een beetje beschadigd bent.' Onderzoekend prikte hij met de punt van zijn dolk in de wondjes die hij gemaakt had toen hij me in mijn gezicht sloeg. Ik probeerde mijn hoofd weg te draaien, maar tevergeefs.

'Laat haar gaan!' Die stem zou ik uit duizenden herkennen, het was de stem van Gilan. Zachtjes kreunde ik. Ik had gehoopt dat hij zich hier buiten zou houden. Zelfs als we allebei vrij en gewapend waren zouden we het niet van ze kunnen winnen.

'Houd je hier buiten jochie. Dit is iets tussen ons en haar.'  
'Carly is een Grijze Jager en iets wat één Jager aangaat, gaat ons allemaal aan.' Hij klonk opeens griezelig veel als Halt.  
De aanvoerder leek niet onder de indruk. 'Dood hem,' zei hij verveeld.

Mij leken ze helemaal vergeten te zijn. Iedereens aandacht was op Gilan gericht, die dreigend met zijn zwaard draaiend de mannen op afstand probeerde te houden. Als ik los kon komen, kon ik een paar van hun in de rug aanvallen en me bij Gilan voegen.

Ik ontspande de spieren in mijn polsen, die ik de hele tijd gespannen had gehouden. Helaas was de man die me had vastgebonden erg goed in strakke knopen leggen, want ik kreeg maar een klein beetje speling in het touw.

Mijn oog viel op mijn messenschede die nog steeds op dezelfde plek had. Niemand had er meer aandacht aan besteed nadat ik hem afgedaan had. Ze hadden niet eens de moeite gedaan om hem te verplaatsen.

Onopvallend bewoog ik me in de richting van mijn riem. Ik liet me op mijn hurken zakken, en haalde mijn Saksische mes tevoorschijn. Een blik over mijn schouder leerde me dat Gilan zich met zijn rug tegen een boom stond te verdedigen. Een paar lichamen lagen op de grond, maar er stonden nog veel te veel overeind. Ik zag Gilan een aanval afweren, en zijn Saksische mes uit de schede halen. Ik kwam tot de conclusie dat hij het nog wel een minuutje of twee volhield, en begon het touw om mijn polsen los te snijden.

'Dat gaan we dus niet doen.' Het was de stem van de aanvoerder.  
'Carly! Pas op!' schreeuwde Gilan me toe. Ik wist me net op tijd opzij te rollen en het zwaard wat me doorboord zou hebben, boorde zich naast me in de grond.

Gilan was voor een paar seconden afgeleid, en dat was genoeg voor één van zijn aanvallers om hem aan zijn zwaard te rijgen. Met grote ogen keek Gilan naar het zwaard dat uit zijn buik stak, en er in zijn rug weer uit kwam. De man trok zijn zwaard terug en zonder een geluid te maken, viel Gilan op de grond en bleef daar liggen.

Ik kon alleen maar geschokt voor me uit staren. Gilan. Was. Dood. Het was nog niet helemaal tot me doorgedrongen. Ik had niet door dat iets hards mijn hoofd raakte, totdat opeens alles zwart werd.

Tevreden fluitend liep Devon Halder over de weg op weg naar huis. Het was marktdag, en hij had goede zaken gedaan. Het geluid van galopperende paarden drong zijn oude oren binnen. Hij liet de handkar die hij achter zich aantrok, los en keek op. Een bruin en een wit paard kwamen op hem afgestormd. Ze waren de naam paard niet eens waard, het waren eerder grote pony's.

Ze leken ergens over in paniek te zijn, en gebaarden woest met hun hoofden dat hij hen moest volgen. Hij pakte de handvaten van zijn kar weer vast en liep zo snel als zijn oude benen hem konden dragen, achter de twee paarden aan.

Na een tijd lopen kwam Halder in een open plek in het bos aan. Het gras toonde duidelijke sporen van een gevecht. En naar de bloedsporen te oordelen, was het er niet bepaald zachtzinnig aan toe gegaan.

Opeens viel zijn oog op een lichaam. Toen hij dichterbij kwam, zag hij dat het een jongen was van een jaar of vijftien, zestien. Hij dacht dat de jongen dood was, maar opeens zag hij zijn borstkas heel langzaam op en neer gaan. De jongen leefde nog, maar niet lang meer als hij niet snel hulp zou krijgen.

Zo voorzichtig mogelijk legde hij het lichaam van de jongeman op de kar. Het bruine paard wreef zijn neus zachtjes over het voorhoofd van de jongen. Halder vermoedde dat het bruine paard aan de bewusteloze jongen toebehoorde. Van wie het witte paard was, kon hij niet zeggen.

Een halfuur later werd er een jongeman met grote haast de ziekenzaal binnengebracht. Eén van de bedienden die toekeek, herkende hem als Gilan, de zoon van Krijgsmeester David.

De artsen deden alles wat in hun macht lag om Gilan op te lappen, maar of hij het zou halen wisten ze niet.

Op een gegeven moment werd Gilan wakker, en schreeuwde iets over een gevecht en een meisje dat ontvoerd was. Daarna viel hij weer bewusteloos neer.

Wachters kamden het hele bos uit, maar er was niemand. Geen sporen van de mannen die Gilan bijna gedood hadden. Geen spoor van een meisje.

 **Hoofdstuk 21**

Het felle licht drong door zijn gesloten oogleden heen. Kreunend draaide Gilan zijn hoofd opzij. Samen met de pijn kwamen de herinneringen aan het gevecht. Met een schok opende hij zijn ogen en schoot overeind. 'Blijf liggen, Gil,' zei een bekende stem, terwijl een hand hem terug duwde.

Gilan probeerde wat te zeggen, maar zijn keel was helemaal uitgedroogd.  
Een hand tilde zijn hoofd een beetje op, en de man liet een paar druppels water in zijn mond druppelen.

'Vader?' vroeg hij toen hij weer normaal kon praten.  
Toen heer David knikte, ging hij verder. 'Wat doe je hier?'  
'Oh, het spijt me dat ik gelijk hierheen ben komen rijden toen het nieuws dat mijn zoon hier bijna dood lag te bloeden mij ter oren kwam!'  
Beschaamd sloeg Gilan zijn ogen neer. 'Het spijt me,' mompelde hij.  
'Dat geeft niet, Gil. Ik wil gewoon jou ook niet verliezen.'  
Daar had Gilan geen antwoord op. Hij kreeg altijd een brok in zijn keel als het over zijn moeder ging.

Opeens viel zijn blik op het verband dat om zijn middel zat. Hij vroeg zich af waarom dat er zat, totdat hij zich herinnerde dat hij neergestoken was. Hij had even niet op zijn aanvallers gelet, omdat hij Carly een waarschuwing toeschreeuwde. Carly. Carly was meegenomen door de Doders van D. En dat kwam allemaal door hem.

Heer David zag de uitdrukking op het gezicht van zijn zoon, en informeerde bezorgd: 'Alles goed?'  
'Nee. De Doders hebben Carly.'  
'De wat hebben wie?'  
Zijn vader had natuurlijk nog nooit van haar gehoord. 'Carly is de andere leerlinge van Halt. De Doders van D zijn een groep mannen die haar ouders hebben vermoord, en ze zitten ook achter haar aan.'  
'Maar wat willen die mannen dan van haar?'  
Gilan haalde zijn schouders op. 'Dat weten we niet.' Hij besloot niks te vertellen over Carly's echte ouders, dat was een geheim van hun tweeën.

'Het zal wel goedkomen. Halt is hier ook van op de hoogte gebracht, en zal ook snel komen.'  
'Hij is er al,' zei de stem van Halt vanuit de deuropening. 'Kunnen jullie twee ook niet voor één keer uit de problemen blijven?' zuchtte hij geïrriteerd.  
Toen pas leek het tot hem door te dringen dat er iemand ontbrak. Zijn ogen scande de hele zaal, maar nergens was het bruine haar van zijn leerlinge te zien. 'Waar is Carly?' vroeg hij bezorgd.

Gilan liet zijn hoofd hangen. 'Weg,' wist hij uit te brengen.  
'Weg? Hoe bedoel je weg?'  
'Ik laat jullie even alleen,' zei heer David terwijl hij opstond. Voordat hij wegliep, kneep hij Gilan bemoedigend in zijn schouder. De jongen zond hem een mistroostig glimlachje.

Halt nam plaats op de nu lege stoel. 'Vertel,' beval hij Gilan.  
Hij haalde eerst diep adem, en zette zijn gedachte op een rijtje. 'Ze is meegenomen door een stel mannen die we de Doders van D noemen. Wat ze met haar willen weten we niet, maar we weten wel dat die mannen haar ouders hebben vermoord. Die haar pléégouders hebben vermoord.'  
Dat trok Halt's aandacht. Met een blik die een mengeling was tussen verbazing en spijt keek hij zijn leerling aan. 'Ja, Halt. We weten het.'  
'Hoe… Maakt ook niet uit. Hoeveel weten jullie.'  
Gilan trok zijn mond open om te antwoorden, maar de opgestoken hand van Halt hield hem tegen.  
'Laat ons alleen,' beval hij de bedienden die aanwezig waren bars.

Nadat hij er zeker van was dat ze alleen waren, gaf hij Gilan het teken dat hij kon beginnen met praten.  
'We weten dat Carly toen ze ongeveer één jaar was, weggegeven was aan haar pleegouders. En dat Dick haar zou leren vechten, wat hij uiteindelijk ook gedaan heeft. En dat jij voor haar zou zorgen als de rest omgekomen was.  
Ze heeft me ook verteld dat de Doders van D haar al haar hele leven achtervolgen, en dat ze haar pleegouders voor haar ogen hebben vermoord toen ze vijf jaar was.'

Halt wendde zijn ogen af. 'Ik wist wel van de dood van Gerrit en Carla af, maar ik wist niet dat ze voor haar ogen vermoord waren. Dick is zeker ook vermoord?'  
Toen Gilan knikte, zuchtte hij diep. 'Het was een goede man. Spijtig dat hij er niet meer is.'

Het bleef een lange tijd stil. Het was Gilan die hem verbrak. 'Halt, herkende je Carly niet toen je haar tegenkwam die keer in het bos?'  
'Nee. Ik had haar al zo'n tien jaar niet gezien, en ik had niet verwacht dat ze in haar eentje zou rondzwerven. En voordat je het vraagt: ja ik was erg geschrokken toen ik doorkreeg dat de jonge vrouw die voor me stond dezelfde was als het kleine meisje wiens ouders ik beloofd heb om voor te zorgen als ze niemand meer had.'  
'Maar wat willen ze dan van haar?'  
'Ik wil het je dolgraag vertellen, maar niet hier. Die man heeft overal oren en ogen, en het risico dat we afgeluisterd worden is veel te groot.  
Je wordt binnen nu en een paar dagen toch uit het ziekenhuis ontslagen, dan vertel ik je alles. Maar daarna moet je met je vader meegaan naar Karwij. Zodra je genoeg hersteld bent om weer te gaan trainen, wil de plaatselijke Jager je vaardigheden op peil houden totdat ik terug ben uit Gallica, mét Carly.'

'Nee.' Het was maar een klein woordje, maar het kostte Gilan erg veel moed om het te zeggen.  
'Nee?' herhaalde Halt met een zachte stem.  
In Gilan's gingen alle alarmbellen af, maar hij kon zich nu niet meer terugtrekken. 'Inderdaad, nee. Als ik haar niet alleen had gelaten of eerder was gekomen, was ze nooit ontvoerd. Ik ga mee.'  
Halt bleef stil voor een lange tijd. Gilan begon steeds banger te worden dat Halt zou weigeren en hem naar zijn vader zou sturen.  
'Ik hoopte al dat je dat zou zeggen.'

Een paar weken later waren Halt en Gilan op weg naar Gallica. Het was een erg moeilijke beslissing geweest hoe lang ze konden wachten. Gilan's ribben moesten natuurlijk genoeg hersteld zijn, maar als ze te lang wachtten, kregen de Doders een te grote voorsprong. En dan zaten ze ook nog met een ander probleem genaamd winter. Als ze te lang wachtten, was de zee al bevroren tegen de tijd dat ze bij de haven aankwamen.  
Als Halt in zijn eentje was geweest, was hij nu al halverwege de Enge Zee. Maar dit was een goed compromis vond hij.

Onderweg vertelde hij Gilan over Carly's afkomst. 'En daarom vroegen ze Gerrit en Carla dus om voor hun dochter te zorgen,' besloot Halt zijn verhaal.  
Gilan had tijdens zijn verhaal geen geluid gemaakt. Hij kon nu nog steeds geen woord uitbrengen. 'Carly een… Nee, dat kan gewoon niet.'  
'Geloof het maar.' Halt keek omhoog naar de wolken. 'Het gaat zo regenen. We kunnen maar beter doorrijden. Als we het dorp hebben bereikt, is het nog maar twee dagen reizen naar de kust. Voordat ik naar jou ging, heb ik Crowley en koning Duncan op de hoogte gebracht en Duncan heeft al een schip voor ons geregeld.  
Als we geluk hebben, halen we daarmee een deel van de verloren tijd in. Als hij Carly tegen die tijd nog niet vermoord heeft.'

 **Hoofdstuk 22**

Het eerste wat ik voelde was een bonkende hoofdpijn, ergens rond mijn achterhoofd. Ik wilde mijn hoofd aanraken, maar kwam erachter dat mijn handen vastgebonden waren. Nu viel me ook op dat de grond onder me lichtjes op en neer bewoog, alsof ik op een schip zat.

Een soort zesde zintuig vertelde me dat ik niet alleen was. Dat vermoeden werd bevestigd door het geluid van stof over hout, alsof iemand ging verzitten. Mijn ogen hield ik gesloten en mijn ademhaling langzaam, alsof ik nog steeds sliep. Ik probeerde erachter te komen waar ik was.  
Als ik mijn oren tot het uiterste inspande, kon ik water tegen hout horen klotsen. Ik bevond me dus op een schip. En naar de geur te oordelen onderin.

Ik opende mijn oogleden net ver genoeg om erdoorheen te kunnen kijken. Het was donker, maar door het licht dat door kieren in het hout kwam, kon ik nog net de contouren van een man onderscheiden. Hij sliep. Zo stil mogelijk om hem niet wakker te maken, bewoog ik mijn hoofd. Op een paar zakken na was de ruimte leeg. Een houten deur sloot me af van de rest van het schip. Al met al was de kamer maar een paar meter bij een paar meter. Ik voelde mijn hartslag omhooggaan toen ik me realiseerde dat ik in een kleine ruimte opgesloten was.

Als kind was ik ooit in een put gevallen. Nou gevallen, eigenlijk probeerde ik Marit en haar helpers van het weeshuis te ontlopen. Ik bereikte een oude put en bleef staan. Twee jongens beslopen me van achteren, en duwden me de put in. En in plaats van me eruit te helpen, stonden ze me gewoon uit te lachen.

Het duurde drie dagen voordat ze me vonden. De put was oud en niet meer in gebruik, en lag ook nog in het bos. In die drie dagen was ik bijna doodgegaan aan onderkoeling. Ik kreeg ongelofelijke koorts, die ik ternauwernood wist te overleven. Sinds dat moment haatte ik kleine ruimtes.

Ik probeerde de opkomende paniek te onderdrukken, tevergeefs. Ik begon te hyperventileren en over mijn hele lichaam te beven. Ik moest hieruit. Verwoed trok ik aan het touw rond mijn polsen, maar het zat te strak. Mijn borstkas leek zich samen te trekken en ik kreeg geen lucht. Verwoed schopte ik met mijn benen. Mijn hoofd moet ergens tegenaan geknald zijn, want opeens was alles weer zwart.

Het eerste wat me opviel toen ik mijn ogen weer opende, was de omgeving. Het was niet dat hok waar ik eerst in zat, maar een kamer die minstens twee keer zo groot was. Nog steeds niet erg luxe, maar de paniek kwam niet opnieuw opzetten.

'Fijn om te merken dat je eindelijk wakker bent, mademoiselle,' zei een bekende stem in het Gallisch. Ik draaide mijn hoofd om de man aan te kijken. Het was de aanvoerder van de Doders van D. 'Wat een heisa schopte je daar zeg. Als het aan mij had gelegen, had ik je daar dood laten gaan, maar de baas wil dat we je levend afleveren. Helaas.'  
'Wat wil je van me?' vroeg ik hem in het Araluens.  
'Het is niet wat ik van je wil, maar wat de baas van je wil.' Hij greep mijn kin vast en bekeek mijn gezicht aandachtig. 'Ja, ik zie de gelijkenis. Had je vele jaren al om moeten leggen, had me veel werk gescheeld. Maar ja, ik wordt straks toch… vermaakt.'

Mijn nekharen gingen recht overeind door de manier waarop hij het woord 'vermaakt' uitsprak.  
'Wat wilt je baas dan van me?' vroeg ik hem, nog steeds star Araluens pratend.  
'Daar kom je nog wel achter,' was het antwoord. Hij zond me een eng glimlachje, en opende de deur. Een sleutel werd met een luid gekraak omgedraaid. Het geluid van voetstappen stierf weg. Ik was weer alleen.

Gilan. Die naam schoot opeens mijn hoofd binnen. Hij was dood, en dat was mijn schuld.

Zo goed als dat gaat met geboeide handen, krulde ik me op tot een balletje. De vloer voelde koel aan tegen mijn wang. Ik liet mijn tranen de vrije loop, maar ze kwamen niet. Ik kon niet eens huilen om mijn beste vriend, die door mijn toedoen er niet meer was.

Ik wist niet hoe lang ik al op de vloer lag. Het konden minuten zijn, maar net zo goed uren. Ik was al het besef van tijd kwijt. Ik was op de grens van slapen en waken.

Het geluid van zware voetstappen bracht me terug in het heden. Ik keek niet op toen de deur openging. Een bord werd op de grond neergezet. Ik had geen honger en wendde dus mijn blik af om weer in het luchtledige te gaan staren, rouwend om mijn beste vriend.

Meerdere dagen verstreken. De dagen werden een week, die weer overging in twee weken. De maaltijden waren het enige ding wat aangaf hoelang ik hier al was. Drie keer per dag kwam er iemand een bord met eten brengen.

Al binnen een dag kregen ze door dat ik niet at. Daarom voerden ze me soep die ik gewillig doorslikte. Mij had het niks uitgemaakt als ik hier dood zou gaan, maar zij dachten daar blijkbaar anders over.

Ik raakte in een staat van depressie. Niks interesseerde me meer.

Elke dag kwam de leider langs om een gesprek te voeren. Elke dag probeerde hij me aan het praten te krijgen, maar ik negeerde hem. Soms kwam hij zelfs meerdere keren op een dag. Hoe langer we onderweg waren, hoe wanhopiger hij begon te klinken. Blijkbaar zou zijn baas kwaad op hem worden als ik niks zei. Het interesseerde me niet.  
Hoe boos of aardig hij ook deed, het interesseerde me simpelweg gewoon niet.

De deur werd opengesmeten. Ik verwachtte alleen de aanvoerder te zien, dus ik was verbaasd toen vijf van zijn mannen met hem meegekomen waren. Allen hadden hun hand op hun zwaard, klaar om getrokken te worden.

'Ik geef je nog één kans, mademoiselle. Begin nu met praten. Mij maakt het eigenlijk niks uit, maar de baas wil je levend en wel. En hij is niet zo zachtzinnig als ik.'  
Ik keek hem alleen maar met een holle blik aan. Hij sloeg me hard in mijn gezicht. Ik voelde de klap niet eens.

Geïrriteerd zuchtend stak de aanvoerder zijn handen in de lucht. 'Ik geef het op,' verkondigde hij. Hij wees met zijn duim naar de deuropening achter hem. 'Neem haar mee.'

Ik werd hardhandig overeind gesleurd. Ik stond te wankelen, en alleen een stevige hand op mijn arm voorkwam dat ik omviel. Ruw werd ik de trap op geduwd.

Toen ik boven kwam, kneep ik mijn ogen samen tegen het plotselinge, felle licht. Ik knipperde een paar keer om de vlekken die voor mijn ogen dansten weg te krijgen.

Veel tijd om rond te krijgen kreeg ik niet, want een hand duwde me in de richting van de loopplank. Eenmaal op het vasteland, werd ik gelijk vastgegrepen om te voorkomen dat ik ervandoor ging. Niet dat ik ver zou komen. Ik werd van alle kanten omringd door soldaten, en ik kende dit gebied ook niet.

We stonden aan de voet van een bos. Achter ons lag de rivier die we gevolgd hadden. In de verte waren de torens van een kasteel te zien. Ik gokte dat het op een berg lag. Het zag er donker en ongastvrij uit. Ik vermoedde dat dat het kasteel van de 'beroemde heer D' was.

De aanvoerder kwam naast me staan en volgde mijn blik. 'Goed om weer thuis te zijn. Kom, de baas wacht op je. En hij haat wachten.'

 **Hoofdstuk 23**

We liepen al uren lang. Het enige wat je hoorde, was het geluid van onze voetstappen. Het bos waar we doorheen liepen, leek in geen enkel opzicht op de bossen in Araluen. In Araluen hoorde je altijd wel een vogel of een ander dier. Hier niet. Het leek wel alsof niks hier _durfde_ te leven. De bomen waren ook anders. Ik wist dat het gewoon bomen waren, maar ze straalden een dreigende sfeer uit. Ze daagden je uit om onder hen door te lopen.

Na een paar uur begon je je de laatste mens op aarde te voelen. Geluiden zo zacht dat ik eerst dacht dat ik het me verbeelde, kwamen mijn oren binnen. Ik dacht dat het de wind was die de bladeren deed bewegen, totdat ik me realiseerde dat de wind een uur geleden was gaan liggen.

Daar was het weer. Alsof iets of iemand zich stilletjes een weg baande door het dichte struikgewas. Plotseling draaide ik me om. Niemand. De bomen leken me uit te lachen. Langzaam draaide ik een rondje. Degene die ons achternazat hield zich doodstil. Ik speurde de omgeving af op de manier die Halt me geleerd had, maar ik vond niks.

Ik draaide me weer om. Na nog een laatste blik over mijn schouder geworpen te hebben, haastte ik me om de rest weer in te halen. Ik wilde niet alleen achterblijven.

De zon begon al onder te gaan toen het kasteel eindelijk in zicht kwam. Zoals ik al vermoedde, stond het op een rotsblok, en de enige manier om de ingang te bereiken was door over een smalle weg over een afgrond.  
Het kasteel zelf bestond uit zwarte stenen. Het licht van de ondergaande zon gaf het een nog dreigender uiterlijk. Ik had in mijn korte leven al wel een aantal kastelen gezien, maar geen van allen was zo lelijk en griezelig als deze.

Een harde duw in mijn rug deed me bijna struikelen. Met alle wilskracht die ik had, dwong ik mijn been om zich op te tillen en een stap te zetten.

Mijn ogen hield ik strak op de weg voor me gericht. Het werd steeds moeilijker om de weg van de afgrond te onderscheiden. Eén verkeerde stap en je was zo plat als een pannenkoek.

Toen ik eenmaal veilig en wel boven aangekomen was, keek ik wat beter om me heen.  
Eerst zag ik ze niet, maar toen ik het zag, vroeg ik me af hoe ik het over het hoofd kon hebben gezien. Langs de weg hingen metalen kooien, groot genoeg om een mens in op te sluiten.

Vol afschuw bekeek ik ze. _Die kasteelheer moet ziek in zijn hoofd zijn._ Er vloog iets op me af, en ik kon het ternauwernood ontwijken. Ik gilde toen ik zag wat het was. Het was een schedel, met de huid en het haar er nog aan. Ik wendde mijn blik af en probeerde met alle macht mijn eten binnen te houden.

Een hand schoot uit de kooi waar de schedel vandaan was gekomen. Er zat bijna geen huid meer omheen, en de arm ging op en neer in een mislukte poging om zich te bevrijden. De eigenaar van de arm begon hysterisch in het Gallisch te gillen.

Ik probeerde het gegil buiten te sluiten. Ik wilde mijn blik afwenden, maar ik kon het niet. Wie was er nou zo wreed dat hij mensen opsloot in kooien?

'Mademoiselle, kom!' de stem van de aanvoerder drong door mijn verdoving heen. Ik kon me niet bewegen.  
De aanvoerder kwam naast me staan. 'Mooi zijn ze, hè? Op een windstille avond als deze, kan je ze in het hele kasteel horen schreeuwen als de kraaien hun werk doen. Kom, heer D wacht op je.' Hij legde zijn hand op mijn rug en duwde me in de richting van de ingang.

Ik walgde van zijn hand, maar had de kracht niet om hem weg te duwen. _Die man is al net zo gek als zijn baas!_

Ik werd door een bediende naar een stel ruime vertrekken bovenin de centrale donjon geleid. Ik was verrast om te zien dat de kamers mooi gemeubileerd waren.  
Op een houten tafel stond een bord met eten klaar, maar dat negeerde ik. Zodra ik alleen was, liet ik me op het bed vallen.

Het beeld van de man bleef maar door mijn hoofd spoken. Hij zat daar blijkbaar al zo lang dat hij zijn verstand verloren had.  
Ik huiverde, en trok de deken strak om me heen. Met mijn hoofd nog bij de gekke man viel ik in een onrustige slaap.

Iemand keek naar me. Ik kon niet precies zeggen hoe ik het wist, maar ik wist het. Net als dat ik wist dat het een man was. En hij bestudeerde me.

Ik besloot te doen alsof ik nog steeds sliep zodat de man misschien weg zou gaan.  
Na een kwartier wist ik zeker dat de man net zo lang zou blijven totdat ik wakker zou worden.

Ik kreunde en rekte me uit alsof ik net wakker was geworden. Ik deed alsof ik de man nu pas opmerkte.  
Hij was lang, dat zag je zelfs als hij zat, en stevig gebouwd. Hij was slank, met een smal gezicht. Zijn haar was zwart, net als zijn wenkbrauwen en baard. Zijn ogen verbaasden me nog het meest. Die waren bruin, net als de mijne. Maar waar die van mij lichtbruin waren, waren die van hem donker. Zo zagen mijn ogen er ook uit als ik erg kwaad was.

Ik ging rechtop zitten en keek de man recht aan. Hij staarde net zo hard terug. 'Daar ben je dan eindelijk.' Zijn Aralueens was vloeiend met een duidelijk aanwezig Gallisch accent.  
'Je hebt het mijn mannen flink moeilijk gemaakt, net zoals ik verwacht had dat je zou doen, _Carly_.' Ik keek verrast op bij het horen van mijn naam. Ik was niet zozeer verrast over het feit dat hij hem kende, maar wel over de manier waarop hij hem uitsprak. Een herinnering kwam boven, maar net buiten mijn bereik.

Ik fronste terwijl ik de man nog eens goed bestudeerde. Ergens kwam hij me bekend voor. Had ik hem eerder ontmoet? Resoluut schudde ik mijn hoofd. Als ik een man zoals hem al eens ontmoet zou hebben, zou ik dat zeker wel onthouden hebben, toch?

De man zag de verwarring op mijn gezicht, maar zei niks.

'Hoe heet u?' vroeg ik hem op de man af.  
'Ik heb vele namen. Ik ben namelijk nogal bekend onder de bevolking moet je weten. Maar mijn mannen noemen me Deparnieux.'

 **Hoofdstuk 24**

'Volgens de kapitein komen we over een half uur bij de haven aan. Ga je spullen maar vast pakken,' zei Halt tegen Gilan.  
Die knikte alleen maar en ging weer verder met voor zich uit staren. Halt zuchtte. De hele reis deed Gilan al zo.

Zachtjes kreunend liet Halt zich naast zijn leerling zakken. Beiden zeiden niks. Het was Halt die uiteindelijk de stilte verbrak. 'We vinden haar wel.' Geen antwoord. 'Het is jouw schuld niet, Gil.'  
'Jawel, dat is het wel! Ik had haar niet alleen moeten laten. Ik had eerder moeten komen. Ik had…'  
Halt stak een hand op om hem te onderbreken. 'Nee, Gilan. Als iemand zich schuldig moet voelen, ben ik het wel. Ik heb tenslotte haar ouders beloofd dat ik haar zou beschermen.' Stilte.

'Gilan, kijk me aan.' Halt schrok van zijn gezicht. Hij was bleek, zijn ogen waren roodomrand en hij deed zijn best om zijn tranen binnen te houden. 'Het. Is. Jouw. Schuld. Niet,' zei hij, elk woord zorgvuldig uitsprekend.

Gilan knikte kleintjes en keek weer weg. Halt keek naar zijn afhangende schouders en opeens realiseerde hij zich wat Gilan nog meer dwars zat. Voor de verandering wist hij eens niet wat hij moest doen of zeggen, daarom besloot hij maar een arm om de jongens schouder te leggen.

Een paar minuten bleven ze zo zitten. Met nog een laatste bemoedigend kneepje in zijn schouder stond Halt op om hun spullen in te gaan pakken.

'Dit is dus Gallica,' zei Gilan, terwijl hij om zich heen kijkt. Hij en Halt waren afgezet in een kleine havenstad. De gebouwen die er stonden vond je in elke havenstad. Veel pakhuizen, winkels, een herberg en nog een paar cafés. Het enige verschil met de meeste havensteden was de geur. Gilan wist dat ze in Gallica leerlooierijen hadden, maar niet dat het zo erg stonk. 'Niet erg inspirerend.' Halt zei niks.

Nadat ze hun bepakking stevig achter hun zadel hadden vastgemaakt, stegen ze op. Gilan was verbaasd over de angstige blikken die de mensen hun toewierpen. Net alsof hij ze iets aan ging doen, dacht hij. Opeens herinnerde hij zich weer alles wat Halt hem over Gallica verteld had, en over de edelen. Zuchtend schudde hij zijn hoofd.

'Gaan we trouwens eerst naar het kasteel van de koning?'  
Halt dacht even na. 'Nee, het is beter als we dat niet doen. In ieder geval nu nog niet. Later misschien.'  
'Uiteindelijk moet je Hendrik een keer vertellen wat er aan de hand is.'  
'Ja, maar nu nog niet. Eerst ben ik Carly een uitleg verschuldigd, en daarna mag zij beslissen of ze hem wilt ontmoeten of niet.' Het was duidelijk dat Halt er niet over wilde praten. Het leek Gilan daarom maar een beter idee om over een ander een ander onderwerp te beginnen.  
'Waar beginnen we dan?'  
'We zijn nu op weg naar Le Rivage, een veel grotere havenstad dan degene waar wij net vandaan komen. Daar is vast wel iemand te vinden die ons voor de juiste prijs kan vertellen of hij de laatste tijd iets vreemds heeft gezien.'

Een paar olielampen verlichtten de ruimte. Het plafond was bijna niet te zien door de dikke rookwolk die elke dag dikker werd. Het geluid van verschillende, en vooral dronken, stemmen was zelfs buiten te horen. De lucht stonk van de combinatie van gemorst bier, eten en kots. Al met al een plek waar de meesten mensen met een luide boog omheen zouden lopen. Maar tegelijk was het ook de perfecte plek om inlichtingen te krijgen, bedacht Gilan terwijl ze zich een weg baanden door de volle gelagkamer.

Ze vonden een tafel in de hoek. Onopvallend voor iedereen die binnenkwam, maar zelf hadden ze perfect zicht op iedereen in het vertrek.

Het duurde niet lang voordat een serveerster naar hun tafel toekwam. Halt bestelde wat te drinken in het Gallisch. Ze hadden eerder al gegeten in een herberg waarvan hij zeker wist dat er geen ratten waren. Hier was hij daar niet zo zeker van.

De serveerster kwam terug met twee kroezen bier. Halt overhandigde haar wat munten en ze verdween weer in de richting van een andere tafel.

Nadat hij uitgebreid de tijd had genomen om de mensen te bestuderen, boog Halt zich naar Gilan. 'Ik ga even wat rondvragen. Jij blijft hier.'  
Gilan knikte dat hij het ermee eens was. Hij had al verwacht dat Halt alleen zou gaan. Hij was hier simpelweg te onervaren in, en hij zag er ook niet zo dreigend uit als Halt.

Hij maakte het zich gemakkelijk in zijn stoel en keek toe hoe zijn mentor naar de toog liep. Het was onmogelijk om te horen wat ze zeiden, dus gaf hij het snel op.

In plaats daarvan besloot hij maar op de mensen te letten zoals Halt hem geleerd had. Elk gezicht nam hij zorgvuldig op, en hij maakte in zijn hoofd een onderscheid tussen wie hij vermoedde dat smokkelaar was en wie niet. Hij kon het natuurlijk niet controleren, maar hij was vrij zeker van zijn lijst.

Halt was ondertussen al naar een stel gevaarlijk uitziende mannen gelopen. Hij vermoedde dat de herbergier hem gezegd had dat dat de mannen waren die alles van iedereen wisten. In elke stad had je wel één of twee van zulke mensen. En als Gilan het goed had, waren het ook nog smokkelaars. Dikke kans dus dat zij iets gezien hadden.

Vanuit zijn ooghoek zag Gilan hoe een paar gouden munten van eigenaar wisselden. Halt stond op en liep weer naar hun tafel.  
'Die mannen daar beweren dat hier een schip is gestopt waarvan het best kon zijn dat ze een meisje bij zich hadden.'  
'Maar?'  
'Maar ze zijn weer doorgevaren. Verder het binnenland in. Maar een kilometer of wat verderop stroomt de enige rivier die een schip van die omvang kan bevaren.'  
'Dus als we die rivier volgen, vinden we Carly,' maakte Gilan Halt's zin af.  
'Het is een begin. Grote kans dat ze over land verder getrokken zijn,' waarschuwde Halt.  
'Waar wachten we nog op?' vroeg Gilan ongeduldig.  
Halt trok een wenkbrauw op. 'Ik weet niet wat er in dat hoofd van je omgaat, maar ik reis liever niet door onbekend gebied midden in de nacht.'  
'Daar had ik nog niet aan gedacht. Je hebt gelijk, Halt.'  
'Natuurlijk heb ik gelijk.'

 **Hoofdstuk 25**

'Deparnieux?' herhaalde ik. Door de manier waarop hij die naam uitsprak, kon ik opmaken dat hij zichzelf nogal belangrijk vond. En ik had het niet zo op mensen die zichzelf nogal belangrijk vonden. 'Nou, aangenaam kennis maken dan,' zei ik droog.

Hij negeerde mijn sarcasme. 'Je vraagt je vast af waarom je hier bent.' Toen ik geen antwoord gaf, ging hij verder. 'Hebben je pappie en mammie je nooit geleerd dat je altijd iemand moet antwoorden als iemand je iets vraagt? 'Nee, hebben ze je dat nooit geleerd? Wat jammer nou!'  
'Mijn ouders zijn dood,' zei ik op vlakke toon.  
Hij snoof luidruchtig. 'Geloof je het zelf? Wacht, je weet het echt niet van ons, hè,?' Daar leek hij erg blij mee te zijn. 'Ik zou het je graag zeggen, maar dan wordt pappie erg boos op me. En dat willen we niet.'

 _Ik moet hier weg. Nu._ Grote kans dat er bewakers voor de deur stonden, maar die kon ik wel aan. Mijn grootste probleem was om langs Deparnieux te komen.

Plotseling was er buiten veel rumoer te horen. Deparnieux liep naar het raam om te kijken wat er aan de hand was. Ik zag mijn kans schoon, en sprong van het bed af. Ik rukte de deur open, en zoals ik al verwachtte stonden er bewakers. Maar voordat die goed en wel doorhadden wat er aan de hand was, was ik al halverwege de gang.

Hoewel ik het richtingsgevoel van een dronken slak heb, was ik altijd wel goed in routes onthouden. Het duurde dan ook niet lang voordat ik buiten stond. Aan het lawaai achter me te horen, kwamen alle soldaten achter me aan.

Ik sprintte over de binnenplaats en wist nog net door de poort te glippen. Ik remde iets af terwijl ik het smalle pad afrende. Het zou nogal ironisch zijn als ik toch nog in de afgrond zou vallen.

Net toen ik het einde van het pad bereikt had, hoorde ik het geluid van rollende stenen. Ik verspilde geen seconde en rende het bos in.

Ik wist niet hoelang ik al rende. Het geluid van voetstappen werd niet luider, maar ook niet zachter. Ik was doodop en ik wist niet hoelang ik het nog vol zou houden. Ik hoopte alleen langer dan mijn achtervolgers.

Opeens voelde ik een stekende pijn in mijn been en met een onderdrukte gil viel ik op de grond. Ik probeerde op te staan, maar mijn spieren weigerden. De voetstappen kwamen dichterbij. Ik had niet veel tijd meer.

Met mijn armen sleepte ik mezelf naar de struiken die langs het pad stonden. De pijn was bijna ondraaglijk. Het begon te sneeuwen en het laatste wat ik zag was het silhouet van een man.

Gilan en Halt volgden de rivier nu al de hele dag. 'Ik denk dat we maar snel een kampeerplek moeten zoeken. De zon gaat bijna onder en zo te zien gaat het straks sneeuwen,' verbrak Halt de stilte.

Niet lang daarna vonden ze een geschikte kampeerplek. Gilan zette de tenten op en Halt verzorgde de paarden.

Gilan liep het bos in om te controleren of er niemand in de buurt was. zijn boog hield hij in zijn hand met een pijl losjes op de pees.

Hij dacht iets te horen en spande zijn oren aan. Het klonk als rennende voetstappen. Stil liep hij in de richting van het geluid.

De voetstappen werden steeds luider, en het werd hem duidelijk dat het niet één maar meerdere personen waren. Waarschijnlijk één iemand die achtervolgd werd door meerdere mensen.

Hij hoorde een gedempt gegil wat hij gelijk herkende. Zo snel als hij kon rende hij op de bron van het geluid af.

Door de vallende sneeuw werd het steeds moeilijker om iets te zien. Vanuit zijn ooghoek zag hij een beweging. Hij draaide zich in de richting van de beweging. Het struikgewas was dik, maar toch wist hij zich er een weg doorheen te banen.

Het bruin viel erg op tegen al het wit. 'Carly!' riep Gilan. Hij knielde naast haar neer. Ze was bewusteloos, maar ze leefde nog.

Haar huid was lijkbleek en ijskoud. Gilan deed zijn mantel af en sloeg hem om zijn vriendin heen. Zo voorzichtig mogelijk plaatste hij één arm onder haar rug en de ander onder haar benen. Zelfs nog voorzichtiger stond hij op. Hij drukte haar stevig tegen hem aan om haar zoveel mogelijk warmte te geven.

Ik had het koud, zo koud. Opeens voelde ik mijn lichaam omhoogkomen. Langzaam opende ik mijn ogen een beetje. 'Gil?' vroeg ik fluisterend.  
'Nog even volhouden, Lyn. We zijn er bijna,' zei hij met een bemoedigend glimlachje.

Ik sloot mijn ogen en het zwart omringde me weer.

'Halt!' riep Gilan zodra hij binnen gehoorafstand was.  
'Gilan, wat…,' begon die, maar hij stopte zodra hij Carly zag. Hij verdween in zijn tent en kwam naar buiten met een paar dikke dekens die hij om zijn leerlinge wikkelde. Gilan deed zijn eigen mantel weer om.

'We moeten haar naar het kasteel brengen,' zei Halt.  
'Ik dacht dat je dat niet wilde.'  
'We hebben geen keus. Hendrik en Isabella moeten er maar mee zien te leven.'

Zo snel als alleen ervaren kampeerders dat konden, braken ze de tenten af. Toen hij zeker wist dat alles stevig achter hun zadels vastgebonden zat, hielp Halt om Carly in Bles' zadel te tillen. Gilan nam erachter plaats. Halt steeg ook op en ze zetten hun paarden aan tot een draf.

Halt had de kaart bestudeerd voordat ze vertrokken, en ze waren gelukkig niet zo ver verwijderd van het kasteel van de koning.

Na een paar uur stevig doorgereden te hebben, kwam het kasteel in zicht. Het werd steeds moeilijker om iets te zien door alle sneeuw. Als het sneeuwde in Gallica, sneeuwde het ook goed.

Ze hielden halt voor de dichte poort. Halt vertelde de soldaten die op wacht stonden in rap Gallisch dat ze de koning wilden spreken.

Na een paar minuten kwam de soldaat weer terug en zei hun dat de koning binnen op hun wachtte. Stapvoets reden de ruiters hun paarden door de poort, de binnenplaats op, op weg naar de koning.

 **Hoofdstuk 26**

Langzaam opende ik mijn ogen. Met veel moeite wist ik mijn oogleden ver genoeg open te doen om wat te zien. Alleen al door die kleine inspanning voelde ik me moe. Ik had het ook koud, ook al lag ik onder een stel dikke, warme dekens.

 _Dekens? Waar ben ik?_ Ik had een vage herinnering aan sterke armen die me optilden en daarna iemand die me op een paard tilde, maar ik kon niet zeggen wie het was.

Ik rilde, en besloot me er later wel druk over te maken. Eerst wilde ik slapen. Ik rilde nog een keer, en ik lachte vreugdeloos in mezelf toen ik doorkreeg wat er aan de hand was. Ironisch, na alles wat ik meegemaakt had, had ik de griep gekregen.

Mijn oogleden voelden zwaar en voordat ik ze goed en wel gesloten had, sliep ik al.

Na drie dagen was de koorts weg. Ik was me nog wel moe, maar ik voelde niet meer zo ellendig als de eerste dagen. Door de bedienden die me verzorgden kwam ik erachter dat ik in het kasteel van koning Hendrik was. Ook zeiden ze me dat ik hier door twee mannen binnen was gebracht. Die ene moest Halt zijn, maar ik had geen idee wie die andere kon zijn.

De deur ging zacht piepend open. ik keek er met een half oog naar, en veerde gelijk op toen ik zag wie er binnenkwamen. Als eerste kwam Halt, maar ik negeerde hem. Voordat de tweede man de kans kreeg de deur weer te sluiten, was ik al uit bed gesprongen en op hem afgerend. Ik botste tegen hem op en we vielen bijna om, maar dat maakte ons niets uit. Ik sloeg mijn armen stevig om hem heen, en hij hield mij ook stevig vast. 'Gilan!'  
'De enige echte,' antwoordde hij in mijn haar.

Zo bleven we lange tijd staan, ik met mijn hoofd tegen zijn borst, hij met zijn kin rustend op mijn hoofd. Eindelijk maakte ik me los uit zijn omhelzing. 'Ik dacht dat je dood was!'  
'Onkruid vergaat niet, Lyn,' zei hij met zijn bekende glimlachje. Ik glimlachte terug, en we omhelsden elkaar weer.

Een subtiel kuchje van Halt zorgde ervoor dat we elkaar loslieten. 'Als jullie klaar zijn met dat sentimentele gedoe, kan ik je misschien voorstellen aan iemand.' Ook al verried zijn gezicht geen enkele emotie, ik zag aan zijn ogen dat ook hij blij was om me weer te zien.

Halt deed een stap opzij om een man de kamer binnen te laten. Hij was lang, ergens halverwege de veertig, met lichtbruin haar dat al de eerste sporen grijs vertoonde. Zijn ogen waren een exacte replica van de mijne en aan de rimpeltjes rond zijn ogen te zien, lachte hij graag.

Het viel me op dat de bedienden die aanwezig waren allemaal bogen voor de man. Deze man was blijkbaar koning Hendrik.

Met een klein handgebaar stuurde de koning de bedienden het vertrek uit. Toen de laatste de deur achter zich dichtdeed, nam Halt het woord. 'Carly, dit is koning Hendrik. Je vader.'

Het was een uur later, en we waren met zijn allen bij elkaar gekomen in de woonkamer van de koning en koningin. Ik had snel gewone kleren aangetrokken, en mijn gezicht gewassen. Halt had me ook mijn riem met daaraan mijn messen en zwaard gegeven, die hij onderweg gevonden had.

Nu zat ik naast Gilan op één van de zachte banken die het vertrek rijk was. Halt stond achter ons tegen de muur geleund, en de koning en koningin zaten tegenover me. Koningin Isabella was in één woord adembenemend. Ze had kastanjebruin, golvend haar. Maar waar dat van mij heel fijn was, was dat van haar heel dik. Haar ogen waren felblauw, en haar gezicht smal. Elke beweging die ze maakte was gracieus.  
En blijkbaar was ze ook mijn moeder.

Opeens voelde ik de onweerstaanbare neiging om te niezen. Ik probeerde het in te houden, maar het resultaat was dat ik een soort raar gepiep uitbracht. Verschrikt sloeg ik mijn hand voor mijn mond. Tegelijkertijd probeerde ik mijn lachen in te houden. Naast me zag ik dat Gilan het ook moeilijk had. Tegelijk keken we elkaar aan, en we konden ons niet meer inhouden. Achter me hoorde ik Halt geïrriteerd zuchten, maar koning Hendrik moest ook hard lachen. We lachten niet alleen om mijn interessante geluid, maar ook door de spanning.

Na een paar minuten hadden we onszelf soort van weer in de hand. Mijn mondhoeken zakten gelijk weer naar beneden toen ik de koude, afstandelijke blik van koningin Isabella zag.

Koning Hendrik had blijkbaar ook de blik van zijn vrouw gezien, want hij trok zijn gezicht gelijk weer in de plooi. Hij kuchte even. 'Goed,' begon hij, 'je wilt vast graag het verhaal achter dit alles weten.'  
Ik zei niks, maar dat was ook niet nodig.

'Het begon allemaal zo'n vijfentwintig jaar geleden toen ik je moeder ontmoette. Mijn vader was het hoofd van de stoeterij in kasteel Araluen. Mijn broer zou mijn vader opvolgen, maar ik wist nog niet wat ik wilde doen. Toen mijn vader onverwacht stierf door een ongeluk, moest mijn broer opeens alles regelen. Ik besloot bij hem in dienst te gaan om hem te helpen.

Op een dag kwam de koninklijke familie van Gallica op bezoek bij koning Oswald. Daar ontmoette ik Isabella, toen nog een prinses. Het was liefde op het eerste gezicht. Haar vader was nogal beschermend, want voor de rest had hij geen kinderen en hij wilde dat zijn dochter met de beste man zou trouwen. Gelukkig mocht hij mij, ondanks dat ik niet van adel was. Hij gaf me toestemming om met zijn dochter te trouwen, en binnen een jaar was de bruiloft.

Zo'n anderhalf jaar later werden je broers geboren.' Hierbij schoten mijn wenkbrauwen omhoog. _Ik heb broers?_  
'Inderdaad, je broers. Een tweeling, en eentje heb je al ontmoet. En aan je gezicht te zien weet je al wie ik bedoel.'

'Deparnieux,' fluisterde ik. Alle puzzelstukjes leken opeens op hun plek te vallen. Maar een paar dingen waren me nog steeds niet duidelijk. 'Je zei dat ik _broers_ heb.'

'Je _had_ broers. Maar daar kom ik later op.

Vijf jaar later werden jij en je tweelingzusje geboren.' Hij hield zijn hand op om mijn vraag voor te zijn. 'Ik leg het je zo allemaal uit.

Zoals je waarschijnlijk weet, wordt niet de oudste zoon, maar de oudste dochter de leider van het land. En dat ben jij, Carly.

Je broer wist dat ook, en hij had juist gehoopt dat hij koning zou worden. Hij deed het gruwelijkste wat hij maar kon doen. Hij probeerde je zusje en jou te vermoorden. Je broer werd gedood terwijl hij jullie probeerde te redden. Jullie overleefden het maar net.

Je broer hebben we onterfd en met een stel soldaten naar het noorden gestuurd. Hij wist te ontsnappen, en zwoer wraak op ieder lid van de koninklijke familie.

We besloten jullie met pijn in ons hard aan pleeggezinnen te geven die jullie als jullie oud genoeg zouden zijn, de waarheid zouden vertellen.

Jou gaven we aan vrienden van me die ik ontmoet had toen ik nog in Araluen woonde, en Dick was een vriend van mijn vader en van mij. En Halt bood zich aan als uiterste verzorger als er de rest van de mensen iets zou overkomen.

Voor jaren ging het goed. Maar je broer, hij was zich toen al Deparnieux gaan noemen, kwam er uiteindelijk achter waar in Gallica je zusje zich bevond, en vermoordde haar en haar pleegouders.

Later probeerde hij het ook bij jou, maar dat is hem niet gelukt. En de rest weet je.'

Ik was zelfs te geschokt om adem te halen. Toch was er iets wat me dwars zat. 'Je zei dat Deparnieux mijn zusje in _Gallica_ vond, maar ik ben naar Araluen verhuisd. Ik snap dat het slimmer was om ons gescheiden te houden, maar we hadden toch ook beiden in Gallica kunnen blijven?'

Dit keer was het koningin Isabella die antwoordde. 'We hadden maar één dochter nodig.'  
'Pardon?' Ik geloofde mijn oren niet, en Gilan zo te zien ook niet.

'Mankeert er iets aan je oren? Ik zei dat we maar één dochter nodig hadden.'  
'Dat hoorde ik, ja. Maar, waarom?'

Ze leek nogal uit het veld geslagen door mijn onbeleefdheid, maar dat boeide me niets.

'Het was ons al vroeg duidelijk dat jij erg op je vader leek en je zusje veel meer op mij. Daarom hebben we tegen iedereen gezegd dat je zusje de oudste was, omdat zij een veel betere koningin zou zijn. We hadden alleen de pech dat jij de oudste was, maar dat hadden we snel opgelost.'

Ik geloofde mijn oren niet. Die vrouw, mijn moeder nota bene, zat me recht in mijn gezicht te zeggen dat ze me nooit had gewild.

Woedend sprong ik op. 'Dus u besloot om me naar Araluen te sturen omdat ik het verkeerde _karakter_ had?! Wat bent u voor een moeder? Een moeder hoort haar bloedeigen kind niet bij een stel vrienden te dumpen omdat ze toevallig niet aan uw verwachtingen deed!'

'Het was voor je eigen bestwil,' bracht Hendrik er zwakjes bovenin.

Ik staarde ze een tijdje aan, voordat ik woedend de kamer uit stormde.

Gilan hees zich naast me op de tak. Ik was naar de kasteeltuin gelopen en was in een boom geklommen.

Hij zei niks, maar sloeg alleen zijn arm om me heen. Dankbaar liet ik me tegen hem aanzakken en koesterde zijn warmte. Het was hartje winter, en ik had droeg niet meer dan een shirt.

'Ik haat ze,' mompelde ik uiteindelijk.  
'Nee, dat doe je niet.'  
Ik zuchtte. Gilan kende me te goed. 'Goed, Hendrik haat ik niet, maar koningin Isabella wel.' Ik spuugde haar naam zowat uit.  
'Hendrik kon er ook niets aan doen.'  
'Nee, dat is waar. Als het aan de koningin had gelegen, had ze me in de goot dood laten gaan.'  
Gilan keek me verwijtend aan, en ik haalde mijn schouders op. 'Geef toe, Hendrik heeft geen ruggengraat.'

'De koningin had het fout. Je lijkt helemaal niet op je vader.'  
Ik glimlachte en nestelde me nog dichter tegen hem aan. Zo bleven we samen zitten kijken naar de ondergaande zon.

 **Hoofdstuk 27**

'Dit kunnen ze niet maken!' Carly smeet de deur achter haar dicht.

Gilan keek langzaam op van zijn zwaard dat hij aan het slijpen was. Ze was de afgelopen dagen de hele tijd al prikkelbaar geweest, maar zo boos had hij haar nog nooit gezien.

Hij wisselde een snelle blik met Halt, die hem met zijn blik vertelde dat hij de vraag moest stellen.

'Wat kunnen ze niet maken?' Hij deed zijn best om zijn gezicht neutraal te houden.  
'Ze willen dat ik hier blijf. In Gallica.'  
'Waarom?' Gilan voelde een steekje op de plek waar zijn hart hoort te zitten. Hij had zoveel moeite gedaan om haar te vinden, en nu leek ze hem weer afgenomen te worden.

Carly liet zich in een stoel tegenover hem vallen. 'Aangezien ik de enige van hun kinderen ben die nog leeft, ben ik automatisch de troonopvolgster. Ze willen dat ik hier blijf om me voor te bereiden op het regeren van het land.'

Gilan wist niet wat hij moest zeggen. Hij had diep van binnen wel geweten dat dit ging gebeuren, maar toch had hij gehoopt dat ze met zijn drieën weer terug naar het hutje in het bos terug zouden gaan.

'Dat kunnen ze wel maken,' mengde Halt zich in het gesprek. 'Het zijn tenslotte nog steeds je ouders.'  
'Nee, dat zijn ze niet. Dat recht hebben ze jaren geleden al verspeeld toen ze me _dumpten_!' Ze was opgesprongen toen ze dit zei, en ze liep nu naar het raam.

'Het is gewoon niet eerlijk,' zei ze zachtjes.  
Gilan kon haar gezicht niet zien, omdat ze met haar rug naar hem toe stond, maar haar afhangende schouders spraken boekdelen.

Zo zachtjes als alleen Jagers dat konden, liep Halt naar haar toe en legde een arm om haar schouders.

Niemand zei een woord, en allen dachten na over een manier om de koning en koningin over te halen om een andere opvolger te kiezen.

Hoe hard ze ook smeekten, Carly moest nog steeds in Gallica blijven. Ze hadden alle mogelijke dingen geprobeerd, maar niets werkte. Halt had zelfs een urenlang gesprek met koning Hendrik, maar het was tevergeefs.

Daarom waren ze nu met z'n allen bij elkaar gekomen op de binnenplaats om afscheid te nemen van Halt en Gilan.

De koning en koningin namen als eerste afscheid. Het duurde maar kort, en Gilan was blij dat ze daarna een stukje wegliepen om hen wat privacy te geven.

Carly en Gilan stonden er een beetje ongemakkelijk bij, maar Halt leek net zo onbewogen als altijd.

Het was dan ook de oudere Jager die de stilte verbrak door zijn keel te schrapen, maar voor hij wat kon zeggen, had Carly haar armen al om hem heen geslagen.

Verbaasd knuffelde hij haar terug, en streek met één hand een beetje onhandig over haar haar. Zachtjes fluisterde ze een bedankje en een vaarwel in zijn oor.

Halt mompelde wat onverstaanbaars, en klopte haar een paar keer op haar rug. Maar toen ze zich van hem losmaakte, zag Gilan dat hij wat moest wegslikken en zijn mentor draaide zijn hoofd opzij zodat niemand zijn opkomende tranen zag.

Zo stevig als hij maar kon sloeg Gilan zijn armen om zijn vriendin. Zij knuffelde hem net zo stevig terug.

Zo bleven ze een lange tijd in stilte staan. Geen van beiden durfde de ander los te laten, dus probeerden ze het moment zo lang mogelijk te rekken.

Uiteindelijk was het Carly die als eerste losliet. Ze greep zijn hand, en keek hem diep in de ogen.

Gilan zag zijn eigen verdriet weerspiegeld in haar ogen. 'We zien elkaar vast snel weer,' probeerde hij haar op te beuren.

Ze glimlachte, zo'n glimlach die iemand je geeft als je weet dat wat de ander zegt niet waar is. 'Nee, dat gaat niet gebeuren,' zei ze verdrietig en Gilan wist dat ze gelijk had. Hij geloofde zichzelf ook niet, hij probeerde haar alleen een beetje op te vrolijken.

Ze keken elkaar weer in de ogen, en naast al dat verdriet zag Gilan iets wat ervoor zorgde dat zijn hart een sprongetje maakte.

'Carly, …' begon hij, maar ze legde hem met haar blik het zwijgen op. Ze had een vermoeden wat hij ging zeggen, en dat zou het afscheid des te pijnlijker maken.

'Vaarwel, Gilan,' zei ze zachtjes terwijl ze langzaam achteruit liep. Haar vingertoppen bleven even achter de zijne haken, en toen had ze hem helemaal losgelaten.

De wind voelde koud aan tegen zijn blote hand. Hij had handschoenen in zijn bagage zitten, maar die zou hij later wel pakken. Nu wilde hij alleen nog maar zo lang mogelijk naar de jonge vrouw tegenover hem blijven kijken.

Een klein kuchje van Halt vertelde hem dat het nu echt tijd was om te gaan. Nog één keer omhelsden ze elkaar, voordat Gilan zich omdraaide om op Bles te gaan zitten.

Gilan's ogen werden vochtig, maar hij deed geen moeite om ze weg te knipperen. Nog één keer keken ze elkaar aan, en toen draaide Gilan Bles om. Stapvoets reed hij naast Halt naar de poort.

Ze reden over de ophaalbrug en daarna in draf over de weg naar de haven. Geen één keer keek Gilan meer om. Dat deed te veel pijn.

Terwijl ze in stilte gestaag verder reden, dacht Gilan na over zijn uitspraak dat ze elkaar weer snel zouden zien. Dat was een leugen, en dat wisten ze allebei. Gilan zou de hele tijd druk bezig zijn met zijn opleiding tot Grijze Jager, en hij kon geen maand of meer vrij krijgen om naar Gallica te gaan.

Carly zou vanaf nu elk mogelijk moment van de dag leren over etiquette, politiek en wat ze allemaal nog meer moest weten om een land te regeren.

Misschien zouden ze elkaar ooit een keer toevallig tegenkomen als Carly met haar ouders op staatsbezoek zou komen, maar die kans achtte Gilan niet erg groot.

Een eenzame traan rolde over zijn wang. Zachtjes zei hij: 'Vaarwel, Carly.'

 **Epiloog**

 _Drie maanden later…_

Gilan hield Bles in boven op de heuvel. Daarvan had je het beste uitzicht over kasteel Redmont en het aangrenzende dorp.

Halt had hem opgedragen om voor nieuw vlees te zorgen, dus had hij zijn boog gepakt en was op jacht gegaan.  
Gelukkig kwam hij al snel een paar konijnen tegen, zodat hij snel weer terug naar het hutje kon. Ook al liep de winter ten einde, er woei nog wel een strenge wind.

Huiverend trok Gilan zijn mantel sneller om zich heen. _Waarom gaan we niet terug?_  
'Nog even, Bles,' zei Gilan met zijn gedachten heel ergens anders. Het was vandaag precies drie maanden geleden dat hij afscheid had genomen van Carly. Hij begreep dat het zo moest zijn, maar hij miste haar nog elke dag.

Geritsel in de boom naast hem trok zijn aandacht. Je kon het niet zien aan hem, maar zijn spieren waren tot het uiterste gespannen.  
Na een minuut zag hij een vogeltje wegvliegen en op een andere tak neerstrijken. Opgelucht blies de jongen zijn adem uit die hij ongemerkt had ingehouden. 'Begin je nou bang te worden voor vogels, Gilan?' mompelde hij zachtjes voor zich uit.

 _En natuurlijk zit ik weer opgescheept met de idioot met de vogelfobie._ Boos keek Gilan zijn paard aan. 'Is er iets wat je met me wilt delen, Bles?' vroeg hij ijzig.

Hij vergat op slag zijn boosheid toen Bles een waarschuwend gerommel liet horen vanuit haar buik. Gilan wist dat dat betekende dat er iemand in de buurt was. 'Waar?' vroeg hij zachtjes. Voordat Bles antwoord kon geven, landde er iemand achter hem op zijn paard.

'Heb je me gemist?' Die stem zou Gilan uit duizenden herkennen.  
'Carly!' Blij draaide hij zich om.  
'De enige echte.' Haar haar was misschien wat langer en haar huid wat bleker, maar ze was het echt.

'Maar… Je zat toch in Gallica?'  
'Inderdaad, maar al gelijk vanaf de eerste dag was ik het al zat.' Ze schoten tegelijk in de lach.  
'Ik denk dat ze jou ook zat waren.'  
'Zou je denken? Sorry dat ik niet eerder ben gekomen. Het is nogal lastig om de Enge Zee over te steken in de winter. Grote kans dat je in een storm terecht komt enzo.

Maar een paar weken geleden vertelde ik ze waar ze die lessen in konden steken en ben gewoon weggegaan.'

Gilan kreeg de slappe lach. Hij kon er niks aan doen, maar hij stelde zich het strenge gezicht van koningin Isabella voor toen ze dat zei en kwam niet meer bij.

Carly leek te weten waar hij aan dacht en lachte mee. 'Laten we maar naar Halt's hutje gaan. Mijn tenen vriezen eraf.'

En zonder nog een woord te zeggen, gaf Gilan Bles de sporen. Carly sloeg haar armen om hem heen zodat ze niet viel en ze legde haar wang tegen zijn rug om op te warmen. Een gelukzalige glimlach brak door op zijn gezicht terwijl ze in volle vaart naar het bos reden. Naar huis reden.

Einde


End file.
